Ryobi's Rebellion
by EasyGo
Summary: Ryobi was born differently from the others. She wasn't blessed with a massive chest like the others. But what she lacks in her chest, she makes up for in other ways. Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura and this is a complete work of Fiction
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Target Practice

Ryobi was in the training room, doing her usual sharpshooting practice. She threw a handful of bullets in the air near her target. She took aim on her rifle and shot one of the bullets. That bullet shot pass the target and hit another bullet and did the same until one bullet pierced the target right at the center.

"Wow Ryobi-chan," Ryona, who was sitting on the sidelines, exclaims. "You are so amazing."

"Don't you think I know that." Ryobi says to her.

Ryona gets up and skips over to Ryobi, causing her breasts to jumps up and down. A vein pops out on Ryobi faces from noticing this... _ohhhh_ did she notice it.

"Let Ryona-chan have a shot at it." She took out her handguns and took 10 shots at Ryobi's target. Her breast jiggled with every shot she took. Ryobi noticed this too. After she was done only 3 bullet hit.

"Awwwww, I barely hit it at all," she frowns at her lousy shots. "My boobs must have gotten in the way. What do you think Ryobi-chan?" She sticks her chest in Ryobi's face.

That was the last straw.

Ryobi grabs both of Ryona's breasts and squeezes them tightly. " Kyaaaahhh! " Ryona screams out in painful bliss.

Ryobi fondles her boobs up and down. "What the hell do you think you're playing at, you stupid bitch! I've seen you hit bullseyes without even looking. Now all of a sudden you wanna miss and then blame you tits! Screw you!"

"I'm sorry Ryobi-chan! Ahhhhhh!"

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it!"

She knocks Ryona over, landing on top of her. She continues to play with her breasts.

" **Seriously, we're twins. how can she have these huge melons when I don't."**

A sudden urge rumbled around in Ryobi's skirt.

 **"Well, since I have that and she doesn't I guess I won't complain much."**

She stop fondling Ryona for a moment."Alright Ryona, I'll forgive you but you have to do something for me." Ryona looks up at her, "You mean..."

"Yeah."

She drops her skirt to the floor, then undoes her panties to reveal a penis between her legs. "Come over here and suck it."

Ryona crawls over to her sister and begins to lick her shaft. She holds on to Ryobi's leg with her left hand and plays with her sister's balls with the right.

"You like the taste of my cock don't you. You little whore." Ryobi smirked.

"Yeah, it's sooooo good. Too good for slut like me," Ryona says kissing the head. "Please bully me for enjoying myself Ryobi-chan."After a few more licks, she takes the head in to her mouth.

She bobs her head back and forth. Ryobi grabs the back of her head and plays with the blonde's hair. She grabs her head and forces her further into her mouth.

Ryona gags as Ryobi's girth penetrates her even more. Ryobi jerks her hips while moaning out her sister's name. She knew she was getting close.

"Ahhh, Ryona! Oh god! I'm gonna cum, get ready!"

Ryobi sped up her thrusts till she was deepthroating Ryona. With one last push, she put herself all the way in her sister's mouth.

"RYONAAAA!"

Jizz came shooting out of Ryobi's penis and slid down Ryona's throat. Ryona swallowed most of it, but some trace amounts still landed on her face.

"That was good, you've gotten good at blowjobs recently," Ryobi says to her twin while fixing her uniform. She turned around to see Ryona's cum covered smile. Sadly for her Ryona was still coming down from her high and didn't hear her.

"Hurry and clean up, don't want anyone to know about our little 'practice'session." She gives her sister a kiss on the cheek

"I'll see you later, but don't worry I've got more in store for you. I've got someone to meet."

 **A/N:** Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic before so I say that it is very fun. I love the Senran Kagura Franchise _sooooooo_ much.  
My favorite character is Ryobi, which is why she is the Main character of this series. I am still a student so I may not be able to always be able to upload stories on a certain schedule. I hope you will all continue to read "Ryobi's Rebellion"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friendly Conversation

Ryobi walked into a dark cave in the middle of the forest. She squeezed through several small cracks before finally reaching the hidden base of Homura's Crimson Squad.

"Ohhhh, you've made it. It's about time. I was wondering if you were gonna show up." Mirai shows up to greet Ryobi "Everyone left to go grocery shopping, so it's only the two of us here."

Unknown to either of their friends, Ryobi and Mirai hung out quite often. They seemed to form a friendship due to their similar flat-chestedness. Sometimes they would talk of was to change for their washboard form and become busty beauties like the others.

Mirai brought Ryobi a cup of warm green leaf tea. "So how big are they now?" she asks her. "Take a look," Ryobi points to her own chest, "Same old A cups."

Mirai sighs. "How can they have not gotten any bigger. You should be sporting a B at least by now. Have you been doing all of the exercises I told you about?"

"Yes I've been massaging them, rubbing lotion on them, and I've been drinking almost all the milk in the house. Their still..."

Ryobi stopped there, too annoyed to say the word 'small'

A couple minutes passed with their usual "flat girl" conversations. Mirai decided to liven up their spirits with Ryobi's interesting transformation.

"Well at least you get big boobs when you do your shinobi transformation. I, on the other hand, only get a gothic lolita outfit. Which, by the way, makes people think I'm a child even more than usual for some reason."

"Ohhh yeah, those," Ryobi stood up and pulled out her a scroll.

 **Shinobi Tenshin**

Ryobi's outfit may have changed but what stuck out most was her chest. It went from A's to I's in an instant. She enticed her index finger. "Come here"

Mirai walk over to her. Ryobi grabs her hand and places it on her breast. "You see, these only work when I transform, So their practically just padding."Mirai moved the breast around in a circular motion.

She grabs the other one with her other hand. She starts to squeeze and play with the nipples. Both girls blush mildly while she does this. "I would kill for a tits like this, even if they are just pads."

"Well Ahhhh... if you ever want to know Ohh... what a pair like these feel like Ahhh... just come find me." Ryobi adds

Ryobi begins to feel a rush down below. "Ummm...Ryobi-san, what is that?" Ryobi looks down and sees something sticking out her dress.

 **"Crap! I got too excited "**

Mirai looks under to examine what was it was. To her surprise she sees nothing but a bulge coming out of Ryobi's panties. Her curiosity getting the best of her she pokes it.

"Wait, Ah!" Ryobi shrieks.

Mirai retreats back in surprise. "Your a futanari aren't you," Mirai shouts in shock. I've read about them but I didn't think they were real."

Ryobi regains her composure. "Yeah I am, but don't go announcing it to the neighborhood. I don't want anyone to know about it."

Mirai walks over and touches the appendage once more. Like last time, Ryobi lets out a lustful moan.

Mirai then begins to stroke her rod using her left hand. Ryobi hums as she does this.

"Ohhh, your hands are small and soft. It feels so good." Due to the situation, Mirai refrained from getting angry from being called small.

"So how long have you had this?"

"My whole life. I Gahhh... didn't want to attract attention from Ohhh... the other,so I've kept it Ahhhh... a secret until now. You and Ryona are the only ones who know about it."

Mirai stroked faster and faster till Ryobi's penis twitched.

"Oh god, here it comes. I gonna let it out."

Mirai freaked out when Ryobi said 'let it out'. By accident she squeezes Ryobi.

"Ohhhhh!"

Strings of Ryobi's cum fly out. Mirai walks over to touch it. "It's so thick and sticky." She puts a fingerful into her mouth."It taste salty, but it's sweet too."

Suddenly a siren rings throughout the base. On a large monitor on the wall, a video of Homura and the others returning to the base.

Ryobi takes a look at the scream. "Looks like your friends are coming back. I'd better leave, I'll be back another time. By the way, you might want to clean up that mess over there, or else they might wonder what was going on while they were away."

"Yeah, that would probably be problematic for both of us." Mirai says sternly.

Mirai grabs a towel as Ryobi begins to make her exit. "Oh and Mirai, I had fun today. I'm glad I told you my secret."

She leaves. Mirai thinks back on what she said and lets out a light chuckle. However, thinking back on what they did does make her blush.

 **A/N:** Hello my story is starting to take form. Please leave me your comments and reviews. Don't be afraid to send me some PMs too.  
I'd also appreciate if some of you would send me some ideas for side-stories and such. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Aphrodisiac

3 Days had passed after Ryobi and Mirai's last meeting. Ryobi didn't think much about what the two had done together. She felt it was something that helped express herself. Although, she did take note how the girl body felt and loved how Mirai handled her penis so delicately. Secretly, she wanted her to do it more.

Ryobi decided it was time to see her again. She called her up on her cell phone. Mirai says for her to come over that afternoon. For some reason, Mirai sounded strange on the phone to Ryobi, but she didn't want it to think about it too much.

Ryobi strolled to the Crimson Squad base. She looked inside to find Haruka sitting at her desk. "Ahhh, your here. Nice to see you young Ryobi-chan."

To Ryobi's surprise, Haruka was not only present, but also being quite formal with her. Haruka got up and swayed over to Ryobi. Her hands stretched out and touch the girl. She felt all over her arms legs and her head, examining her bodily features. Ryobi was very much annoyed by this.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Dammit." She shouts at the older girl.

"Hmmmmm?" Haruka hums inquisitively. Finally, down below Ryobi's skirt and grabbed her crotch. Ryobi moans and gasps in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Ryobi bellows at her.

"Hmph, seems as if Mirai was telling the truth. Looks like she doesn't need to be punished anymore."

She snapped her fingers. Out of a dark corner, one of Haruka's robots brings out a tied up and blindfolded Mirai. She had a look of dismay on her face and was trembling from head to toe.

"Mirai! What did you do to her, you bitch?" Ryobi demanded an explanation.

"Ohhh...nothing I just gave her a little drug to help her tell me about you is all."

"What kind of drug?" she asks.

"Just something I whipped up in my lab. It increases a person's carnal desires and ramps up lust as well. I call it "Shinobi Heart." When I injected it in to her she was more than willing to cooperate."

"You drugged your friend!? What kind of sicko are you?"

"Calm down," Haruka stated, "The drug wore off days ago. She is simply being punished for keeping secrets from me. Now let see about you."

She grabs a hold of Ryobi's butt tightly. "Wha-...Hey!" Haruka sidestepped behind her. She used one hand to massage Ryobi's breast while the other stroked her cock.

Ryobi blushed intensely. She began to pant and moan while trying to resist Haruka's touch. She recollected herself and pushed the temptress away.

"Awww, weren't you enjoying that. Well no matter, you enjoy yourself soon enough."

"What are you-" Ryobi stops to notice a small prick in her arm. Haruka had injected her while she was feeling her up. Ryobi felt strange. Her body was getting hot and her loins felt as if they were on fire. Her eyes were clouded and dazed. And her mind only had one thought: sex

"Hmmm now we can begin your assessment. Haruka took off her top and showed off her sexy lingerie. She unstrapped the bra and showed of her bountiful breasts. She kneeled down and undid Ryobi's bottoms

She lifted up her chest and placed them on to the young brunette's penis. She drool a small bit of saliva to help lube up her jugs. She lifted them up and down in a rhythmic fashion.

"Ohhh, that feels so good. It feel like I could blow at any minute."

"Don't give up so quickly. I haven't even start yet." Haruka bends her head down and kisses Ryobi's tip, then takes it deep in her mouth.

"Ahhh, you give some good head. Your boobs are so damn soft and you move your tongue just right. God! You're hitting all my sweet spots. I think I'm gonna blow."

She pushes her head down to keep herself in the girls mouth. "Ahhh... HARUKA!"

Cum quickly filled Haruka's mouth. She swallowed a lot of what came out but a lot still landed on her face and breasts.

"Ohhh my, so forceful but that was enjoyable, I must admit. I'll be using some of you semen for some of my experiments if you don't mind." She pulls a test tube from her cleavage and scoops up the substance til the tube is full. "Now for the final test." She pushes Ryobi down and lays her on the couch. She walks over to Mirai and injects her with the same drug as Ryobi.

It didn't take long for it it take affect. Mirai's face was crimson red and drooling. She panted with a very lewd look on her face. Haruka helps the loli girl out of her street clothes till she was completely bare.

The two Crimson Squad members walked back over to Ryobi. Mirai stood over Ryobi's penis. She slowly descended on to her girth.

"Wait a minute. This is going too far. Let's stop here." Ryobi may have been in a daze but even she knew where to draw the line.

"Oh, don't be so koy. There is nothing wrong with two friends getting intimate together. Besides it might do poor Mirai here some good, just look at her."

Ryobi looks up at Mirai's face. It looked as if she was it pain to her. Almost as if she couldn't bare it.

"Ryobi-chan... Please...Help me." Mirai pants out the words. She leans in for a two share a sweet lip lock for a moment. Ryobi marvelled at how great Mirai's mouth felt. After a moment, the two broke apart.

"Alright, let's do it." Ryobi confirms. Haruka smiles her normal mischievous way as Mirai wiggles on top of Ryobi.

Mirai drops down on the Hebijo girl slowly, making the entrance as gentle as possible. When she finally hit a wall, she sqirms and wretches. Blood drip from the girl's body as her hymen breaks. After a while, she managed to get Ryobi's penis inside of her.

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna cum just from being inside of you." Ryobi remarks.

It took a moment for Mirai to adjust to the pain. Once it settled, she began to bounce up and down. Both the girls Moaned out in pure pleasure.

"Hmmm... you're so tight...So good"

"You too," Mirai spoke. "Your so big. You're gonna mess up my insides at this rate. I don't think I can keep this up."

The sound of skin on skin contact fills the room. Haruka just sits back on the sidelines, enjoying the two flat chests were almost at the breaking point.

"Mirai I can't... hold it... anymore. I'm cumming"

"It's okay, cum. Fill me up with your hot, sticky semen. I wanna cum together with you."

Ryobi grabs Mirai's hips and thrusts into her.

"Miraiiiii!"

"Ryobi!"

Both climax at the same time. Semen slowly drip out of Mirai's pussy as she attempts to stand up. She lays down next to Ryobi, where the two share a sweet kiss and embrace. They pass out from exhaustion on the base floor.

"Oh poo,done already. Oh well, I've got more than what I need."

She orders more of her robots over to her. "Clean up this mess and escort our guest home. I'll see Mirai to her room.

The robot picks up Ryobi and exits the cave, while Haruka picks up Mirai and lays her down in bed. She gives Mirai a kiss and lets out a giggle. "Sweet dreams, darlings."

 **A/N:** Wow! the first "actual" sex scene in the , I feel a little dirty for writing it. Let me know what you thought of it in the comments and PMs. Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Boost

Ryobi woke up the next day in her bedroom, groggy and dazed. Her head was throbbing from yesterday's events. A sudden flush of memories came rushing through her brain. Ryobi blushing immensely, hid under the sheets.

She unearthed herself and looked to the side.A note was sitting on her nightstand. She picks it up and reads it

" _Hello Ryobi-san. Yesterday was quite productive wasn't it. Please come by this morning so we may discuss the new drug I'm developing."_

Ryobi clicked her tongue. **"Screw her. As if I'm going to test out any drug of hers. I'm going shot a bullet right through her skull next chance I get."**

She read on _"Ohhh and P.S. Be sure to say hi to Mirai when you get here. I'm sure you two have plenty to catch up on. Teehee."_

Below that was a picture of Haruka next to a naked red faced Mirai.

 **"Dammit."**

Ryobi jumps out of bed and hurries to get dressed. She dashes out the door and head to Homura's group base.

She passes by her squad leader,Miyabi. "Ryobi, where do you think you're off to this early?"

 **"Crap!"** "I've got an errand to run right quick. I'll be back later."

"Alright but, we have afternoon practice together, remember to be on time."

"Yeah, got it. Bye."

About 15 minutes later she, Ryobi is standing in front of Haruka inside Crimson Squad's base. "You sure arrived here quick. I didn't even have time to prepare snacks." Haruka stated.

"Where is Mirai! Wanna see her right now! Get her out here, you stupid sow!" Ryobi demanded. in no mood to play Haruka's games.

"She is still sleeping, as you can imagine. Her tiny body must be worn out from and the exercise it had to endure. You two really went all out. It's almost commendable. Anyway..."

Haruka got up from her seat and jiggle a bottle of pills in front of Ryobi's face.

"The hell is that?"

"A new drug I've concocted from your semen sample yesterday. I haven't tested yet and I was hoping you would be my first test subject."

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME SKANK! I've had enough of you and your tests!"

That said, Ryobi turns around to return home. "But what about dear Mirai without this medicine, she may never get better."

Ryobi stopped in her tracks. A sly grin crept on to Haruka's mouth. Ryobi knew she was at fault for what happened to Mirai. She turned behind her and begrudgingly accepts.

"Alright, Take one pill when you get home. The effects should kick in later. Come by tomorrow and tell me about it later."

Ryobi take the bottle and departs before she overstayed her welcome.

Immediately after she got home, she took one of the pills and popped it in her mouth. Strangely,she tasted a bit of bitterness before swallowing. 10 minutes had passed and nothing had happened, so she concluded the drug must take longer to work.

Hours passed and still nothing. Ryobi decided that the drug must have been a dud. She wanted to go and tell Haruka about it(for Mirai's sake), but she had to practice with Miyabi (and she most certainly did not want to make the albino angry).

Inside the training room awaited Miyabi. She was giving Ryobi a private lesson, so it was just the two of them. "Alright, for this practice you will be using a sword like me Ryobi." She informed her.

"Huh? Why? I'm a sniper. I don't need to use a sword." Ryobi retorted

"You may be a sniper, but that doesn't mean all your fights will be long range or winnable with your rifle. As a shinobi, you must be able to fight in any situation. Understood?" Miyabi spoke in her usual stern tone.

"Yeah, I got it."

Ryobi was annoyed to how Miyabi was speaking to her, despite the white haired girl being her senior.

 **"Man I'd love to show this uppity bitch who's boss."**

They assumed their fighting stances.

Miyabi declares the fight "Ready...BEGIN!"

 **A/N:** Sorry, no sex in this chapter. And let me just say that there won't always be steamy scenes (although there will be a lot of them).  
If you have something to say to me, send me a PM of the things you like or dislike in the story.  
Remember to comment, review, and follow the story. Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Boyish Charm

"Begin!"

Miyabi leaps towards Ryobi, lunging her sword at her stomach.

"Gahhh!"

 **"Shit, that hurt like hell!"**

Ryobi stumbles back. Despite them using only practice wooden swords, they still dealt some massive damage.

Miyabi takes that opportunity to raise her sword up for a strike. "Come on! Keep your guard up." Miyabi commands the brunette.

She slashes the sword down, sending Ryobi flying into the wall.

"Wait a minute. I've never used a sword before. Let me at least put up my guard or something." Ryobi requests.

"No way. Do you think the enemy will give you time to catch you breathe?"

She run towards Ryobi, preparing for a final slash.

 **"Screw this. Time to go on the offensive."** She raises her sword preparing her guard for Miyabi.

suddenly a rush went through Ryobi's body. **"Huh? What the heck? Is this...?"**

It stops as soon as it starts. Ryobi had more important concerns at the matter (like her life).

"Hyahhhh!" Miyabi strikes at Ryobi's sword, but strangely it doesn't even budge.

Both girls stood there quizzed for a moment. Normally, a person would have been knocked unconscious from a swing from Miyabi at full force (if not dead).

Miyabi make a sudden retreat by leaping backwards. Ryobi stood there and it didn't take much pondering to know what had just happened. She knew where her new strength had come from, and she felt like taking it for a test drive.

 **"Oh, hells yeah."** The sadistic girl thought.

She lunged at the older girl without delay, striking her and knocking the wooden blade out her hand.

Miyabi clicked her tongue. She rushed at Ryobi in an attempt to hit her with her bare hands. Ryobi dodged and sidestepped behind her. She then hand dropped her sword. She wasn't going to be using it anymore.

Her hands reached out and grabbed at Miyabi's giant breasts.

"Wha- what do you think you're doing to me?"

She groped them tightly, causing Miyabi to groan under her breathe. "Auhhh...ahhh!" She tried to fight back against her,but to no avail.

 **"Not even Miyabi's a match for me.** " Ryobi smirked.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of you busty whores thinking you run the joint. What? Just cause you've got these cow sacks means you think you can talk down to me. It's about time you were taught a lesson."

Her hands went south of Miyabi's body till she reached her legs. Miyabi keep restraining from Ryobi's actions. Ryobi caressed the girl's thighs lightly and slowly.

Miyabi felt a small twinge of pleasure from the rubbing, but she refrained from feeling good from this.

Ryobi stopped toying with the girl's legs and raised her hand to cup the latter's groin.

"Ahhh." Miyabi let out a moan. She blushed at how feminine she had sounded.

"My... Some must be enjoying herself. Hard to believe that sound came out of you of all people. If anyone heard that, they might stop thinking you're a man."

Ryobi began to move her hand down there. "With this and these tits of your hard to believe people could make that mistake."

Miyabi panted as her body was being toyed with by the heterochromatic girl. She hated what was happening but, didn't want to give in to it. And for some reason she felt flattered she was being called feminine.

An idea came into Ryobi's head. After knowing her senior for a while now, She knew her one flaw. Her one true weakness.

She leaned in to whisper in to her ear "Miyabi... how would you like for me to make it so no one mistakes you for a man ever again?"

Even in her clouded state of mind, Miyabi heard what she said.

Miyabi had tried desperately to become more of a woman. She tried wearing cuter clothes (that got shredded in battle), making cuter expressions (only to look constipated), and flat out telling everyone that she was a girl (only to develop a swarm of screaming fangirls).

"How... tell me." She spoke in a frantic state.

 **"Damn. Is she really that desperate?"**

Ryobi halted her intense grope session. "Why don't we go to your room and I'll explain there." She grabbed Miyabi's hand and dragged her off to the girl's room.

They entered the room. Ryobi locked the door behind them, so not to be disturbed.

"Lay down on the bed." Ryobi commands.

Miyabi obeys and lays down on her bed.

"Alright, you ready," the twin tailed one says undoing her clothes. "Let's get started."

Miyabi looks over to her and is astonished.

"Is that a..."

"Why yes it is," Ryobi crawls to get in between Miyabi's legs. "It's also your key to womanhood."

"Huh."

"Confused? Well I'll explain. Being the strong shinobi that you are, I'm sure you've never really had a loving relationship with many men, that didn't involve fighting them. So i guess you must still be a little girl, while everyone else is crossing the threshold to womanhood, so to say."

"So to become a woman... I have to lose my virginity."

"Yup, think about it," Ryobi says while spread Miyabi's legs apart. "When you see a girl who's lost her virginity, don't they seem more feminine? Like they have a womanly glow?"

Miyabi looked at the latter with a puzzled expression. It took her a moment before she truly comprehended.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle everything you sit back and relax. I'll tell you beforehand that this may sting a little." Ryobi felt a slight nervous from that last statement, considering she had only lost her virginity "officially" just yesterday.

Ryobi meet her penis with Miyabi's entrance. She slowly edged it into the girl, soon to be woman. She felt a wall. With one quick thrust, the albino's hymen had been pierced.

"Gahhhh-" Miyabi screamed, but it was muzzled with kiss by Ryobi. They shared it for a while, till the pain stopped in Miyabi. Their lips separate.

Ryobi then proceeded to move her hips. Her penis began to go in and out of Miyabi.

The swordsman moaned and groaned much more than she was a moment ago.

 **"God, she is so tight. Not as tight as Mirai but, still. Are all girls like this?"**

"It's so good... I can't believe I was missing out on... something like this. Ahhhh!" Miyabi states with her words slightly slurred from the new found experience.

"Yup... Ahhhh. And it only gets better from here."

Ryobi sped up her jerks, causing Miyabi to pant immensely.

"Ryobi, I feel something coming."

"Don't worry. Just let it out. Don't try and hold it back."

Miyabi's legs buckled as she felt her climax approaching.

"Kyahhhh!" Her walls clenched till it was almost impossible for Ryobi to move.

Ryobi finally felt her climax.

"Miyabi!"

Here sperm spread it's way into The girl, now made woman's body.

Ryobi removed her appendage for Miyabi. She felt her stomach feel incredibly warm.

"So this is what being feminine feels like." Miyabi chuckles at her new experience.

Ryobi got up and put her clothes back on. "Feels great, doesn't it? I'd try and clean up this mess if I was you. Also can you keep this a secret from the others. "

Miyabi hums to confirm.

"Thanks. And if you ever want to boost those girl points of your up some more, just come and find me."

That said, the brunette exits Miyabi's room.

 **"Well I guess those pills work. That's good. At least now Mirai can get better soon."**

Although she knew this was to help her friend, Ryobi still saw this as an opportunity.

 **"Can't let an opportunity like this go to waste."**

Meanwhile _..._

Miyabi stood up and looked in a mirror. She smiled at her newly gain feminine glow. "I... really am a girl."

 **A/N:** Ryobi, you playgirl. I think that thing with Mirai might of done something to her.  
If you have any comments on the story, be sure to leave a review. And If you have any side-story ideas and any ideas to improve the main story, send me a PM.  
Thanks, Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Sadistic Sister's Love

An hour had passed since Miyabi and Ryobi's little romp. The upperclassman was still in her room, practicing her facial expressions with her new feminine aura. Ryobi, on the other hand, was looking for her sister, Ryona.

In the shinobi room, there she was laying on the couch. She was staring at the ceiling, seeming to be contemplating something.

"Ahhh, Ryona. I've been looking for you."

Ryona turned her head to Ryobi's position. She jumps up and glops on to her.

"Ryobi-chan!" She cries out. her Their chest (not much of Ryobi's) mushed together. This kind of reaction would cause Ryobi to open immediately whack anyone who did it, but she held back because of had in store for the latter.

"Come with me for a sec. I've got something to show you."

"Okay."

Ryona obediently follows her sister to her own room. Same as Miyabi she locked the door behind them.

"Ryobi-chan?"

Ryobi smirked sadistically. "Take off your clothes, sow. Time for you to be disciplined."

Ryona smiled immediately at those words. Being the masochist that she was, she knew when Ryobi said discipline, it involved some sort of pain.

After removing her garments, she began to hold up her breasts, hoping to get greater punishment for her sister.

"Good now get down on all fours."

She turned around and obeyed. Her butt was now facing Ryobi's direction.

Ryobi walks over and slaps the blonde on the behind. She then begins to caress the girl's ass.

"Hummm... this is gonna feel so nice. Thanks for having such a plump ass, Ryona-chan."

"Ryobi-chan, hurry up and hurt Ryona-chan already." Ryona requests.

"Don't worry," Ryobi begins to take off her cloth. "It'll hurt so enough."

Ryobi's penis came into contact with Ryona's pussy and travel inside of her.

"Ahhhhh." Ryona shrieks.

Ryobi violently tears through the girl's womanhood.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Ryona screams in a weird form of ecstasy.

Blood made it's way on to both of the heterochromatic girl's lower bodies. Ryobi moves inside of her sister.

Ryona moans out. "Ahhhh Ryobi-chan, it hurts. It hurts so good. Do it harder."

"Heh. You love it don't you bitch. Take my cock all the way in." Ryobi sped up her movements.

 **"Man, if I knew she felt this good, I would've plowed her years ago. Screw that she's my sister. This feels too good to care."**

Ryobi grabbed Ryona's hips and pulled her towards force a more forceful impact. She slapped her ass various times they connected. Their skin on skin contact filled the room.

"Ohhhh, Ryona-chan. Ryona-chan's body feels like it's on fire. It's gonna melt. Kyahhhh!"

"Don't worry I'll put that fire inside you out soon enough."

Ryobi brings Ryona's body back to take her entire growth inside.

"Gahhhh!" Ryobi ejaculates.

"Haaaaaa!"

Ryona's body twitches as she falls down. Ryobi removes herself from the girl's groin.

"Ryona's body feels so good. Thanks Ryobi-chan."

"Anytime hoe." Ryobi puts her clothes back on and leaves. Ryona then falls into an ecstasy induce state.

 **"Those two sure took a lot out of me."** When she looked out the window and the sun had set.

Ryobi lets out a hefty yawn and heads off to her room for much needed slumber.

 **A/N:** Incest FTW! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Personally I think Ryobi and Ryona's relationship is adorable and fun to watch. They just go well together as sisters.  
If you've got any questions for me about anything, just PM me. Leave a comment on what you liked and what you didn't like about this one. Be sure to keep reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sadist x Sadist

Ryobi woke up the next morning feeling rejuvenated. Her sexy activities left her a bit tired, and a good night's sleep is just what she needed. She immediately jumped out of bed and got dressed.

She strolled out the door with a confident smile on her face. After what had happened yesterday afternoon, she thought about how having a small chest made here feel inferior to the others. Now that she had already conquered 2 members of her own squad (although Ryona was pretty much conquered to begin with), she felt she had made up for that fact.

She also brought along the pills that Haruka had given her. Even though it was still early in the morning, she felt it was time to report the results to Haruka.

Arriving at the renegade's base, she found Haruka working at her desk.

"Hey." Ryobi greets her.

"Oh, Ryobi-san. Good morning." Haruka replies back.

"How's Mirai's condition?"

"She should be fine, that is if the pills I gave you were a success."

Ryobi pulls out the bottle and gives it to Haruka. "Don't worry they work."

 **"Oh, they work alright."**

"Good now that we have this Mirai will-" Haruka stops when she hears tiny footsteps coming from behind her.

"Haruka-sama, who are you talking too..."

Mirai walks out wearing a small black night gown holding a small black cat plushie. She looked as if she was just getting up. She turned her head to Ryobi.

"Ah! Ryobi-chan," Mirai face turns a bright red and she starts to look at the ground. "What are you-u-u-u doing here?" She spoke in a timid, shy tone.

Ryobi blushed at her, but only to a slighter shade. "Haruka said... you weren't feeling well, so I came to check up on you."

Mirai didn't say anything.

"I'm fine. I was just a little tired from..." Mirai paused and refrained from mentioning what they did.

"Well anyway, thank you for coming." Mirai blushes even hard when she said that.

"It's no problem. I mean... I am kind of responsibility for what happened. I should at least contribute to your recovery."

"It's okay," Mirai finally raises her head. "I think I was just tired that day. It wasn't your fault at all. It was my first time, so I just didn't know what to do is all."

Ryobi enjoyed the fact that Mirai was defending her for taking advantage of her.

"Besides," Mirai turns her head to the side. "Haruka-sama says that it helps you become a woman if you do... that. And the other girls said that I should do it with someone special to me and..."

There was a brief moment of pause.

"Well anyway, it's fine." Mirai turns around and runs back to her room. Ryobi stood there dumbfounded.

"My, it looks like you have yourself an admirer." Haruka teased.

Ryobi shoot a glare at the curly haired girl. It had a lessen intensity due to the fact she was still blushing (like the kinda look tsunderes give).

"Hey Haruka, didn't you say that Mirai was in a serious condition. And she needed these pills to fix her." Ryobi inquired menacingly.

"I don't remember saying such a thing. You must have misunderstood me."

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" Ryobi walks up and grabs the girl by the chest with a tight grip.

"Haaaa! So rough. At least buy me a drink first."

 **"What is wrong with this woman!?"**

Ryobi let go of Haruka, knowing she would only enjoy be disciplined by her.

Ryobi clicked her tongue. "Well your little drugs work so... whatever. They take hours to finally start working though."

Haruka nodded her head. "That seems reasonable. It is still in the testing phase. But I must ask a more important question. How was it, the sex I mean?"

Ryobi's mouth opened wide when she said the word "sex"

"How did you know about-" Ryobi stop mid-sentence when she remembered that this was Haruka she was talking to. "Wait... Don't tell me this drug is a sex drug."

"You your half correct. Thanks to that sperm sample you gave me the other day, I was able to create a very powerful aphrodisiac. Here, I'll explain, you know how men get stronger and attracted to girls during puberty. Well the drug does the same by increasing the user's strength and sex hormones. It can't be done with normal male samples because they are too potent. Your futanari sperm is quite the specimen I must say."

While Haruka was explaining, Ryobi began to ponder her recent activities. It made sense that the drug would make her sempai give in so easily, or make her want to plow her own sister.

"Well now that you know," Haruka got out her chair. "How's about showing me how well the drug works, darling."

She pushes Ryobi down on to the nearby couch. She then undoes both her own and the latter's lower garments.

"Wait a minute, what about Mirai and the others. She's gonna hear us." Ryobi panicked.

"Don't worry I checked the monitors beforehand," Haruka says hovering over Ryobi's length. "Homura is out training, Yomi is tending her vegetable garden, Hikage is still sleeping and I doubt Mirai is going to be coming out anytime soon. Now then..."

Haruka lowers down onto Ryobi's waist. "Mmmmph." She starts to bounce up and down, causing her massive breast to bounce with her.

Haruka moans sensually. "This is quite amazing. You're a big girl Ryobi-chan." Ryobi looked at Haruka's pussy. It didn't surprise her when she didn't see any blood come out.

"You're... not a virgin?"

"Well... yes and no. My hymen is broken because of me pleasuring myself with one of my robots, but I've never done it with anyone really."

That answer did surprise Ryobi. It didn't seem too far out the ballpark, but still. "I must say that... Ahhhh! The real thing is... Ohhhh! Much more enjoyable."

 **"Huh? To think that** _ **she's**_ **a virgin. I guess she isn't as sluty as she lets on."**

"Ohhhh! Here it comes. Get ready Ryobi." Haruka insinuates

Haruka bounced more rapidly, making the room fill with the squishing of their romp.

"Kaaaaaa!"

Haruka screams out. Her walls clench unbelievably tight around Ryobi's penis. Haruka calms down. "That was great. You're very good at this."

Just as Haruka was about to get off of her Ryobi pushes her over, putting the brunette on top.

"We're not done yet. I still haven't gotten my fill yet. And since you did lie to me about Mirai, this is the least you can do."

Ryobi lifts up one of the renegade's legs and puts it on her shoulder, helping spread open her entrance.

Ryobi proceeds to pound her hips against the girl's pussy. Haruka begins to pant and moan more than she did earlier.

"Wow, this is so intense. I just came and I feel so sensitive down there Ohhhhh."

"I think I'm about to cum. Here comes a hot load."

"It's okay do it inside. I wanna feel you're cum inside me."

Ryobi's balls clenched. "Harukaaaa!"

"Ahhhhh!"

Ryobi's fertile seed fills up Haruka's insides. Drops of it drip out when she pulls out of her.

Ryobi begins to put on her skirt back on. "I had better go before the others at Hebijo get worried."

Wait. Before you leave, take the pills. Consider them a gift for pleasuring me today."

Ryobi takes the bottle. "Thanks. I'll come by when I run out and we can... make some more."

Ryobi exits the Crimson Squad base. Haruka proceeds to take a nap on the couch.

"Ryobi-chan. I wanted to ask you if you want-" Mirai walks back into the room. A disturbed look appears on her face when she finds her senior asleep on the couch with no pants on, as well as a strange substance coming from out her vagina.

Haruka had some explaining to do when she woke up.

Meanwhile...

While Ryobi was sprinting home she had a sinister smirk on her face and was chucking maniacally.

 **"I know exactly what to use these for. I am sick and tired of seeming like I'm the one lacking because I'm not some busty bimbo like all these other bitches. I think it's time I showed them what really I'm packing. It's time for... a busty revolution."**

 **A/N:** Ryobi takes a stand for all Flat-chests in the world. Stand tall and puff out your small chests with pride.  
I'm hoping to have more girls show up on the good side and not just the evil ninja girls.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be posting another real so. Ciao!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Jiggly Jealousy

Ryobi returns to her room. She changes into her spare uniform because of her and Haruka's event left it a bit dirty and foul smelling. She also takes a dosage of her newly acquired pills. She thought she might need them for later.

During her squad's usual outdoor training, Miyabi was wearing a newly formed attire.

She wore her a shade of red lipstick. Her clothes were a frilly blue and white dress. And she had a bright luminescent smile on her face. She also sported a light blue ribbon in her hair. Many of the girls were calling her cute behind her back. Ryobi knew this must of have had something to do with her and Miyabi's "sword practice."

"Uhhg, I can't believe she's missing training again." A certain glasses wearing senior groans out. Ryobi turns her head to find Imu in a deteriorated state.

"Whatever is the matter Imu-chan?" Miyabi asks in her new lady like accent.

"Nothing. It's just." Imu says with a slight nosebleed, most likely because of Miyabi herself. "Murasaki still stuck up in her room. This is the third practice in a row that she's missed. I've tried talking to her but she won't listen. I don't know what to do."

"Fret not. I will have a word with her. I'm sure she will listen to her squad leader and a fellow girl."

Imu was grateful for Miyabi's words but still wondered what being a girl had to do with anything, but she didn't really care.

Ryobi overhears their conversation. She sees a good opportunity for her to finally try and conquer Murasaki.

"Mind if I help?" Ryobi walks over and interjects.

"Ohhh, Ryobi-san. How do you do." Miyabi greets her. Ryobi found her formality quite off putting.

"What do you want? We're having a private conversation." Imu sneered at her.

"I'm just trying to enlist my services to you, don't give me your bitchy attitude. I happen to be a great persuader and just want to help you out." Ryobi retorts.

"No thank you. With you, you'd probably make her board up the door and never come out again." Imu insinuates

"Now Imu-chan," Miyabi comments, "Let's at least give her a chance. Believe it or not, but Ryobi has helped me with one of my personal problems already. And who better than a fellow teammate and girl."

Imu didn't want to go against Miyabi's wishes. "Fine." She pouted.

After practice, Ryobi waited an hour or two to feel the pills effect. Just like last time, a burst of energy ran through her body.

 **"Alright, time to go to work."**

She went up to Murasaki's door. There was a sign that said "Do Not Enter". Ryobi ignored it and walked in anyways.

The room was dark, with close to no light entering from anywhere. The only place that seemed to have a bit of luminous was a TV screen showing some random anime.

Ryobi flipped the light switch on the wall.

"Ahhhh!" A startled scream came a previously napping Murasaki.

"Ahh!" Ryobi yelped back.

Murasaki rubbed her eyes as she awoke. Her breasts flopping around as she rubbed. Ryobi became immediately infuriated from that one sight.

"What are you **-yawn-** doing in here?" The purple haired girl asks. She stretched her arms over her head. Her bosom sways from the action.

 **"THOSE THINGS ARE HUGE! How the hell did they even get that big anyways? She doesn't do anything but stay in her room all day, dammit. Is she trying to compensate for her being a shut-in. Annoying hoe needs to learn her place! And what better timing, she's still asleep. No better chance than now."**

"Ohhhh," Ryobi took of her skirt and underwear. "I just wanted to show you this package that came in the mail. It's new body warmer that just came out. It's called a "Futa."

Murasaki was still a bit dazed from her nap, but she was curious to find out what this new package was. It might help her live her shut-in lifestyle.

"I wanna... try it."

"Sure. But you need a partner to work it. I'll help you put it in... I mean turn it on. First, you'll need to take off your clothes to get the full effect." Ryobi informs her.

Murasaki obeys and takes off her clothes as instructioned. Ryobi took a good, hard look at the latter's boobs. Their gargantuan size irritated her to no end. It was astonishing that Ryobi didn't turn the room into a crime scene by now.

"Good, lay back down." Ryobi says holding back her (jealous) rage.

Murasaki does as she is told. Ryobi walks over to her and sits over Murasaki's stomach. She waves her full erection in front of Murasaki's face.

"It smells... musky." Murasaki commented

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now we'll massage these huge breasts of yours." Ryobi inserts her length in between Murasaki's massive melons. The soft flesh devoured Ryobi whole.

 **"Whoa! These things are soft. They feel frickin' amazing around my dick. I could finish right here and now."**

Ryobi rocked back and forth. A surge of pleasure going through her body with each movement. Murasaki's breasts wobbled about whenever she moved.

"Ahhhh! My breasts feel so warm, like their on fire." Murasaki pants out.

Ryobi grabs Murasaki's breasts. Her hands sink deep into the girl's titty meat. She rubbed and pulled on her nipples.

 **"Man, her tits are too good. I hate that their so big, but I love them too. I think I'm about to..."**

Ryobi bit her lips as she released on top of Murasaki, muzzling the sound. Screams of sperm flow on to Murasaki's face, some landing in her mouth.

"What's this?" She asks, wondering what the gooey stuff is.

"It's a..." Ryobi quickly tried to think of a believable lie to tell her. Her mind was clouded from all the excitement. She couldn't think of a good lie, and in her state she let a word accidentally slip out.

"Cum."

Murasaki looked inquisitive.

 **"Shit! What did I just say!?"**

"Do you mean... that stuff you see... in doujinshi..." Murasaki asks her

 **"Huh?"**

"Yeah... wait, you're not mad?" Ryobi exclaims.

"No..." Murasaki says scooping up the leftover cum on her cleavage and putting it in her mouth. "I've always wanted... to know what the stuff... in doujinshi looked like in real life... but Onee-chan says I shouldn't find out."

Murasaki sits up and crawls over to Ryobi's penis.

"I think... it was called "sex" in the book. I wanna try it."

 **"Huh?! What the hell is going on here?"**

Murasaki climbed over Ryobi's waist. Her adjusts her penis and slides it into herself. A small welp exited her when her hymen broke.

She shake her hips while Ryobi jerks her hips. Ryobi grabbed Murasaki's hips and pushes herself deeper each time she came down on her. Murasaki wraps her arms around Ryobi's neck, bring her breasts in to suffocate Ryobi.

Ryobi puts her head deep inside the bountiful breasts. When she wasn't face deep in them, she use her tongue to lick around them. She suck on the nipples almost like she was an infant.

All of her actions caused Murasaki to pant uncontrollably.

 **"Ohhh these things are... amazing. I love them. I still hate big boobs, but I love how they make me feel."**

Ryobi proceeds to motorboat Murasaki's cleavage.

"Ahhhhh! Ryobi-san I can't stop my hips! I feel like I'm about to pee myself! Ahhhh!"

Murasaki screams out, but it is mute to Ryobi, who is still engulf led in a booby paradise.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Murasaki pussy tightens on Ryobi as she came.

 **"She got so tight! I'm gonna..."**

Ryobi ejects her load into Murasaki. The purple haired girl begins to twitch and shake as the warmth hits her body. She gets off of Ryobi and passes out on to her pillow.

Ryobi puts her uniform back on. She looks at her. She walks over and gives her a kiss on the forehead, and then on the top of her chest.

"I'll be back to show you more later. Till then, keep those puppies nice and soft for me. Okay."

With that she leaves the room. However when she was on her way out she ran into Miyabi.

"Ryobi, I'm glad I caught you." Miyabi says squirming her legs together. "I need your help."

 **A/N:** Ryobi finally faces off with the biggest breasts in the Senran Kagura universe. Honestly, I was hoping to make this one a bit better. I really like writing about Ryobi and Murasaki in this chapter. I think I might show Murasaki again at another time.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PM, comment and review all the comments you have for me. Feedback is appreciated. Ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sword, Staff, and Shaft

Ryobi was kneeling on the bed thrusting her hips. Miyabi jerked her body as their flesh made contact.

 _Earlier..._

Ryobi followed Miyabi to her room. Miyabi immediately lost her clothing on the spot. Ryobi looked at her with a stunned expression.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryobi asked with a slight blush.

Miyabi globbed over the girl and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Please help me. My body..." Miyabi puts her knee in between Ryobi's legs and nudges her crotch, causing the latter to get hard. "Ever since we had sex, my groins keep throbbing and it won't stop. I need you to do it again..."

Miyabi climbs on the bed and lays on her back. She spreads her legs, reaches down to her pussy and reveals her throbbing womanhood.

"Have sex with me!" the albino demands.

Ryobi hesitates for a moment to take in what Miyabi just said.

 **"Whoa! I must have done a serious number on her. She was acting all girly earlier, but now she's opening her legs for me."**

Ryobi discarded her clothes in a flash and inched her length into her sempai. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Ryobi says with a smirk.

 **"I think I could get used to her like this."**

 _Present..._

Ryobi grabbed Miyabi's legs and put them over her head. Miyabi blushed as she was pounded in the mortifying position. Juices slowly began to run down from the older girl's pussy.

Ryobi pushed into Miyabi harder and harder. "Ohhh Miyabi, I think I'm getting close."

"It's okay. You can finish inside of me. I wanna feel your warmth inside of me again. "

Ryobi lets out one last thrust and pushes her penis into Miyabi's snatch.

"Miyabi!" Ryobi screams out the albino's name.

Drops of semen dripped on to Miyabi's face. Ryobi pulls out of her and sits back. Miyabi sits up to look at Ryobi.

"That was nice... I think the throbbing has stopped. Thank you, Ryobi." Miyabi states, wiping the bits of essence off her face.

Ryobi looked upon her upperclassman. **"God, she looks so sexy. I wanna go another round just from seeing her like this."**

"Anytime, but..." Ryobi spreads open her thighs. "As you can see, I'm a little dirty. Do you mind cleaning me up."

Miyabi blushed at how quickly Ryobi had recovery, having just came. She avoided making direct contact with it or Ryobi. "Very well. I guess I can't leave you like this, considering you just helped me."

Miyabi lowers her head down between Ryobi's thighs. She licks the head before completely putting it into her mouth.

"Ohhhh!" Ryobi moans out.

Miyabi uses her tongue to suck and lick around the heterochromatic genitals.

Ryobi places her hand on Miyabi's head and begins to rub and toy with her hair. "I could get used to this new ladylike you, Miyabi." She groans out.

Suddenly the door opens up,"Miyabi, have you seen Ryobi any-"

Imu comes in and froze on sight. She was unable to believe her eyes from what was before her, her best friend's head between her underclassman's legs.

Imu erupts out of pure rage. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MIYABI!" She pulls out a scroll and charged at Ryobi, who was in a daze from her senpai's blowjob.

 **Shinobi Tenshin**

 _Moments later..._

Ryobi was kneeling in a seiza position with bumps on her head, looking very regretful. Miyabi was being cuddled and consulted by Imu.

"Miyabi, she didn't hurt you did she. Tell me where she hurt you. I'll take you to the infirmary if it hurts."

Imu turned her head to glare at Ryobi.

"And you, you little bitch. How dare you sully the purity of poor Miyabi. You should be ashamed of yourself." Imu lectures. Ryobi keeps her head held down to keep from making eye contact.

 **"This is god damn humiliating. I shouldn't have to endure this bullshit. She came to me dammit ."**

Ryobi may have thought that but she knew that Imu wouldn't believe a word of it, even if Miyabi vouched for her.

"Imu it's fine. I'm not hurt and Ryobi has her reasons for what happened. There's no need to scold her." Miyabi spoke up.

"Yes, there is Miyabi," Imu replied. "We can't leave this sex fiend out for her to do as she pleases. What about the pride of Hebijo? She's going to put out school's name in the gutter if she continues to do this.

 **"Sex fiend?! That's the last straw."**

"Besides..." Ryobi refrained from making a remark to continue listening. "I don't like the idea of anyone touching you, Miyabi."

An idea ran through Ryobi's mind after hearing that one, that may as well get her this jam.

It's okay Miyabi," Ryobi rose her head and spoke. "It's only natural for her to be defensive of the one she's in love with."

Both older girl's faces blushed a bright red after hearing that. "No way, y-y-y-you've got it all wrong!" Imu insisted. "I just see her as a friend. Sure, she's strong, cool, and really pretty, but I'm not-"

Ryobi stopped the girl's speech by standing up and putting her hands on Miyabi's shoulders. The heterochromatic reaches lower and grabs a handful of Miyabi's bountiful bosom, causing the latter to moan.

"Quite the handful we have here, don't you think. I think they might be G cups, am I right?"

"Y-y-yes." Miyabi answers.

"You don't know when to-" as Imu was about to strike Ryobi with her bo staff she grabs her hand and puts it on Miyabi's other breast causing Miyabi to groan once again.

"See," Ryobi says with a sly smirk. "Aren't they nice. They're so soft and firm, aren't they."

Ryobi keeps her hands on Imu to insure she doesn't let go (not that she was trying to let go very much). She lessens her grip slightly, then completely. Imu was then massaging her Miyabi's breast of her own volition.

 **"Good now for the finisher."**

Ryobi walks away from Miyabi and stands behind Imu. She proceeds to strip her of her shinobi clothing. She leans into the green haired girl's ear to whisper. "Why don't you tell her how you feel, Imu-chan? If now's not a good time, then there never will be. Why hold back? Why not let her see the real you?"

Imu shutters at having her clothes discarded and having the brunnette speak to her in such a sultry tone. The real trigger was having her hands against her best friend's chest and fondling her. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Alright I admit it. I love Miyabi. I love her so much. I love her so much I formed a fan club just to her. When I think about her I get so hot and bothered I have to touch myself just to satisfy the urge to have her touch me."

The room was silent for a bit. Imu (now fully nude) had stopped her caressing of Miyabi. She kept her eyes to the ground to avoid her crush seeing her blush.

Miyabi couldn't believe what was just said. She knew that she and Imu were extremely close, she never imagined that she was in love with her. She blushed tremendously at the very thought of them as more than friends.

"Well, Miyabi what's your answer?" Ryobi asks of her.

"I think... that it... welllllll... it's... ummmm..." Miyabi continued to stammer for a bit.

 **"Wow, who would of thought the mighty Miyabi, was so bashful. I guess I might of helped a little with that."**

"If it's with Imu, I guess I'm willing to... be in a relationship. I mean if she doesn't mind being with a girl."

Imu slowly turned up her head. When she was in full view her eyes were glistening with joyful tears.

"Oh Miyabi-chan," Imu globs on to the girl. "I don't care if it's with another girl, so long as it's you."

The two girls fall back on to the bed. Their breasts mashed together in a gentle (naked) embrace. Their eyes meet and they stared into each other for a moment.

"Miyabi..."

"Imu..."

Their faces slowly moved closer as they felt eachs breathe on the other's lips. Their lips connected, forming a passionate kiss.

While they shared their little make-out session, Ryobi had finally gotten full dressed and snuck out the door without the two noticing.

 **"Mission accomplished!"**

Ryobi congratulated herself (and Imu for confessing a little) on how smoothly she handled the situation.

"Ryobi-chan." Her blonde twin sister cries out. "Can you please bully me Ryobi-chan. I've been a bad girl and only a flat chested girl like you knows what to do with me. Please punish me."

Ryobi grew an angry vein on her forehead when she heard she sister say "flat chested". She grabs her by the short locks on her hair and pulls her to her room.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, you dumb mutt."

 **A/N:** This is the appeal of Yuri. Thank you for reading this chapter. I loved how Imu and Miyabi ended up in this chapter (I might do the same with Yagyu and Hibari) Hopefully there might be a threesome in the future.  
The story is progressing very well. I am hope to see you all real soon. Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Snake Eyes

3 days passed since Imu confessed to Miyabi in from of Ryobi. Since then the two seem to have done more affectionate. Miyabi turned back to her standard Hebijo uniform due to Ryobi's (and all Rin-sensei's) request.

They held hands, shared lunches,and even kissed (only in private, by Miyabi's demands). Aside from the kissing, they hardly seemed any different from before. Almost no one even paid attention enough to notice that they were a couple.

Ryobi was still taking the pills that Haruka gave her. Although she used only one or two a day, the quantity surely did decrease.

 **"Only got a few left. I guess I should go to get a restock from Haruka. It might be good to see Mirai again too. I haven't talked to her after what happened. She seems like she forgives me, but it still feels awkward."**

Ryobi ran over to Crimson Squad base that afternoon. She decided not to call ahead, that way she could avoid having an uncomfortable conversation if Mirai picked up (and stop Haruka from preparing any crazy sex toys to use on her to get a sample).

"Yo, Haruka?" She bellows out.

The cavern echoed her voice. She walked over to a couch to have a seat while she waited for a reply.

"You just missed her," a voice cries out. "She left with everyone else a couple minutes ago. They should be back in about an hour or so."

Exiting her room to reveal herself was Hikage. She was wearing her red sweater outfit and black stockings.

 **"Damn! Well, I guess I can wait a while. Not like Miyabi's gonna yell at me if I'm late for training now."**

Hikage strolled over to Ryobi's location till she was stand in front of her. She scoped out her body with her eyes. She touched around her body up and down, although avoiding the private areas.

 **"I've got a strange case of deja vu."**

"What is it your doing, Hikage?" She asks a familiar question.

"I was just checking out your body." She says bluntly. "I know you're supposed to be a girl, but I never imagined you would be a boy too. So I decided to check to see for myself.

 **"What!?"**

Hikage squats down and flips up Ryobi's skirt, revealing her red striped panties. She immediately notices a abnormally large bulge within them. She sticks out her index finger to poke it.

"Ahh!" Ryobi moans out. Hikage pulls down her underwear to get a full look at the growth. "Wow, so that is what one of these looks like. It's kinda weird looking."

Ryobi held in her groans as she felt Hikage's breathe on her shaft. "How did you know I had it?" She says in a strained tone.

Hikage stands up, "I heard you and Haruka talking about it. I was just waking but so I didn't really hear what you guys were talking about. She said something about a "Futanari". I didn't really get it, but I think I've got the idea now."

 **"She heard us! Well I guess it won't cause too much trouble if she knows."**

"I can't wait to tell Homura and Yomi about all the stuff you did to Haruka and Mirai. Their gonna love to hear about how you did _that_ to them."

 **"Shit! This bitch has got to be kidding me. I could get away with doing it with Haruka, but if they find out about me and Mirai. Even if the pills give me a power boost, against Homura AND Yomi..."**

A mental image of Homura in her Crimson form and Yomi with her gigantic shinobi weapon striking her down. Ryobi knew she wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in hell.

"He-e-ey Hikage," Ryobi says in a shaky voice. "You mind keeping-g-g-g that a-a-a secret between us. You know, as friends." She smiled and laughed nervously at the girl.

"Why would I do that? I'm sure they would find it to be a good story."

 **"Are you serious!?** **They're** **gonna kill me when they find out!"** Ryobi screams out in her head, but manages to keep her composure.

"It's just that it's an... uncomfortable topic. They aren't going to find it very amusing."

Hikage looked at her with a her normal emotionless expression, but Ryobi knew she didn't understand the situation.

"Well I guess I can do that," she announces. "But..."

 **"But?"**

"You have to do something for me." She climbs onto Ryobi's lap and holds the girl's and her hands together. She gives a stern serious look (more than usual). "Teach me how to feel."

 **"What?"**

"What?" Ryobi thought and asked at the same time.

"I've been trying to learn how to feel emotions like a normal person," Hikage begins to explain. "I've been getting the hang of it, but I still don't understand it feelings that well. You and Haruka sounded like you were happy when you were together. You were screaming and panting like you were both having fun. I wanna know what that feels like."

Ryobi was truly caught off guard by this request. She knew Hikage had changed since she became a rogue ninja, but she didn't know about her learning about emotions. Nevertheless, she knew she needed to satisfy Hikage in order to keep her affair a secret.

"It would be my pleasure to teach you. First you need to take off your clothes."

"Okay." Hikage doesn't hesitate and immediately lifts up her sweater dress off her body. She discards the red and black polka dot underwear that she was wearing. She reaches down to take off her stockings, but Ryobi stops her.

"Let's leave those on. It'll help enhance the experience. Now for me to do my part."

Ryobi removes her skirt, grabs Hikage's hips and pulls her down on her. A monotone shriek comes out of the snake like girl. Blood drips down Ryobi's girth and lands on her waist.

 **"Damn, she's tight. Feels like I'm being constricted down there."**

They waited a moment for the pain to subside. "That hurt." Hikage says in a monotone, yet angry voice.

Ryobi gives butterfly kisses on the top of Hikage's boobs. "I thought you didn't feel anything."

"I don't have emotions, but I still feel pain."

"Okay," Ryobi says suckling on the girl's nipples. "Now bounce up and down for me. That's when the real lesson begins."

Hikage does as she is told. Small moans exited out of Hikage and filled the room. Ryobi continued to nurse on her breasts. With one hand she knead on breast while sucking on another. With the other hand, she stroked the older girl's clit.

Hikage bounced faster and faster as pleasure began to erupt in her body. "This feels... good." She proclaims.

 **"Whoa, she's actually feeling something. She must really be enjoying herself."**

Ryobi stops sucking on Hikage to speak. "See, you're already feeling something. Just a little bit more and you'll feel good all over." She goes back to her previous act by licking the girl around her areola.

Hikage pants more and more till she couldn't take anymore. "Ah, it feels like something is rushing in my body. I..." She stops and feels her climax erupt.

"Ahhhhhh!" Her walls grip on to Ryobi like a snake bite.

 **"Too tight!"**

Ryobi creampies Hikage's pussy, causing some of herself to leak out of her.

Hikage plops down on the couch when she gets of Ryobi. She was shaking at her orgasmic high. She seemed as if she was in a state of bliss.

It was then that Ryobi turned and saw what no one (other than Katsuragi) had seen before: Hikage's blushing smile.

 **"Oh my god! She's so cute! Her smile is too damn cute!"**

Ryobi blushes at the sheer sight of this spectacle. She leans in to the girl's face to give her a kiss on the cheek. "How do you feel?"

"I feel... good." Hikage responds. With that she passes out.

"Oh well, should probably get rid of all this evidence. But first..." Ryobi grabs an empty test tube on Haruka's desk and filled it with the semen dripping of her penis.

After that, she proceeded to put Hikage in her room and cleaned up her mess. Using her ninja skills and speed it only took about 10 minutes, she walked over to Haruka's desk, picked up a pen and wrote a note.

 _Haruka,_

 _Use this and get me some more of those pills. I'll be back to get them tomorrow morning to get it._

 _-Ryobi_

With that Ryobi left the refugee base. On the way home a thought occurred to her. She still did not see Mirai that day. "Well... I guess I'll see her another time." She says out loud to herself.

 **A/N:** Yay! 10 whole chapter of Ryobi's Rebellion. Ryobi has become quite the snake charmer recently. Hikage was the most stimulating to write about. I'm trying to make the chapters as greatt as I thought this one was. I think I'm going to give Hikage more scenes later on.  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review, comment, and message me anything you think of the story. Ciao!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Let's Play

Ryobi came came out of the convenience store. She was holding a bag filled filled with lollipops, girl's beauty magazines,and various lotions.

She begins to walk back home after running her little errand. On the way there she passes a local park.

There a certain pigtailed girl catches her eye. Gessen student, Minori, was sitting in a sandbox, building sandcastles with small children.

 **"What the hell is she doing?"**

Ryobi turns her head and notices multiple men staring at Minori. Her chest was showing a awesome amount of cleavage, which drew many eyes to her attention (that and a teenage girl building sandcastles is not what you see everyday).

Ryobi clicked her tongue at how Minori was displaying her bust for all to see.

 **"Damn her. How can she act like a child when she's got those huge globes on her chest."**

She leapt over to her. Minori stops patting down her castle and looks up at Ryobi.

"Hey! Hey! It's Ryobi-chan," Minori exclaims as she glops on to her associate. The two stumble back and fall, causing their chests to collide with one another.

Minori rubbed up and down against Ryobi's body. Her breasts rubbing against Ryobi's own and sometimes hitting her in the face. From afar, the male majority of the residents that saw got a nosebleed.

"What are you doing!? Get off me." Ryobi commands.

"I missed you soooo much Ryobi-chan. Yozakura says I can't be friends with you because you're an evil shinobi, but I don't care about that. I love being with you, Ryobi-chan."

"The hell is wrong with you. I don't-" Ryobi stops when she feels Minori's leg make contact with her crotch.

"Ah!" She lets out a short shriek. Minori takes note of the bulge down below and heads south. The men at the park were passing out from blood loss at this point.

She looks up Ryobi's skirt and notices something long and hard inside brunette's panties."What's this thingie?" She asks out loud to herself, while reaching out to touch it. Ryobi crawls away from the greenette. The Hebijo student stands up and dusts herself off.

Ryobi shots a look of rage at Minori. Minori stares at Ryobi. She could sense the girl's anger, which saddened her greatly. Her eyes began to water and tears ran down her face as she sobbed.

"Waaaaahhhh!" Minori crys.

Ryobi looks a the loli like girl with dismay. **"Dammit! Why does she have to be such a baby all the time? She needs to hurry up and grow up."**

A twinge ran through Ryobi's body.

 **"And I think I know exactly how to do that. Good thing I got those new pills from Haruka and took them this morning."**

Ryobi grabs the sobbing Minori by the wrists and pulls her up. She proceeds to pick her up and carry her in princess style. Minori, who had stopped crying at this point, was mystified at how strong Ryobi was.

She leaps her way out to the forest nearby. Ryobi lets Minori down and leans up against a tree. "Ryobi-chan," Minori says, wiping off the excess tears on her face. "Are you mad at me?"

"Hell yeah I'm made!" Ryobi yells out her reply.

Minori cringes from Ryobi's words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. i was just so happy to see."

Ryobi smirks at her last statement. "I'm not mad at you jumping on me, I'm mad at how you're still acting like a child."

"Huh?"

"I've seen how you fight and how you've gotten so strong. When I see how you were acting at the park, you haven't grown up one bit. You need to hurry up and become an adult already."

Minori pouts. "I am to an adult."

 **"Now's my chance."**

Ryobi struts over to Minori and backs her against a tree, putting her in a kabe-don position. Minori blushed at how forceful Ryobi was being.

"Oh really..." Ryobi says to her. "Then tell me... when was the last time you had sex."

Minori mumbles for a bit. "I can't play that game. Yozakura-chan says if someone asks to play that game with me, I should run and tell a policeman."

Ryobi looks at her inquisitively. "A game?"

"Yeah," Minori says with a flushed expression. "Yozakura-chan told me told me it's a game that only grown-ups can play. She told me I have to do it with someone I love when I play the first time too."

 **"That Yozakura is a sly one. I guess she didn't have it in her to tell her the truth. Whatever I'll play along."**

"Well..." Ryobi spoke up. "This sex game, do you want to play it. I mean... you did says you love me back at the park."

A look of excitement shins on Minori's face. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I wanna play sex!"

Ryobi snickers to herself in her mind. "Good," Ryobi backs up from Minori and takes off her panties. Minori stars at Ryobi's penis in astonishment.

"What's that?" The bustier girl asks.

"It's just the toy to play the game with. Now turn and face the tree so we can... play."

Minori turns to face the tree. Ryobi reaches under the girl's skirt and pulls down her light-green striped panties. She also took notice that the latter had an unusually small entrance than all the others she had seen before (excluding Mirai). Minori paid no mind to Ryobi's actions since she thought it was part of the "game".

"Bend over and stick your butt out." Minori does as she is told and sticks her bare bottom to Ryobi. Ryobi lays her hand on the girl's soft ass, getting into position.

Her hard rod touches her entrance. "Ryobi-chan..." Minori asks curiously. "What are you doing, that's the place where I pee."

"I know. Don't worry, it's all part of the game. Just a heads up, this is gonna hurt for a bit before it feels good."

That said, Ryobi sticks inserts herself inside of Minori, taking great care of tearing her virginity along the way.

"Ahhhhhh!" Minori screams outs. "Ryobi-chan... that hurts."

"I warned you. Give it a minute, you'll feel all better."

Ryobi begins to thrust her hips, pulling herself in and out of Minori's snatch. Minori grips on to the tree as if it were for dear life. The girl's body jerked as Ryobi continues her movements, causing her breast to flop around.

 **"Dang, she's tight. I know she acts like a child, but to have a pussy as small as one? This is almost as good as Mirai."**

"Ryobi-chan..." Minori moans. "I feel funny."

"It's all a part of the game. You need to make the other person feel good to win. Okay."

"Ahhhh... Okay I'll do my best... "Ohhhh!" Minori continues to groan out her words, trying hard to make a complete sentence. Ryobi leans down and holds Minori by the breasts. She slaps them around, swaying them left and right. Ryobi was a slightly irritated at the difference between the two of them, let it go because of what she was doing to the latter.

 **"Ohhhh, she's so warm. For a girl who just started doing sex a few minutes ago, she's incredible."**

"Ahhhh Ryobi-chan, I feel like I'm gonna pee. I'm gonna pee myself."

"Not yet, you can't do that just yet. We need to do it at the same time."

Ryobi thrusts faster in Minori, getting ready for release. Her balls constantly slapped against Minori's thighs and ass.

"Ryobi!" Minori screams out the girl's name as she climaxes.

"Shit...Uhhhhh!" Ryobi whips her head back as she came.

She pulls out of the girl. Minori falls to her knees, panting. "My legs feels funny. Ryobi-chan my tummy feels warm."

"That's what it feels like to be an adult. Congrats."

Minori smiles at Ryobi with a bright expression. "Yay, I'm an adult. I can't wait to tell Hibari-chan. She's gonna be so jealous of how grown-up I am."

Ryobi sits down on the ground "Just a minute. We're not done yet."

"Huh."

"You finished first, so you have to take the penalty. The loser has to clean off the winner by licking them clean."

"Oh... okay." Minori says in a rejected tone having lost the game. She crawls over to the heterochromatic and places her head between her legs.

"It smells stinky. And it's all sticky too."

"That's called cum. It's what happens after you play sex. You'll get use to it." Ryobi puts her hand on the back of Minori's head. "Now lick!"

Minori sticks out her tongue and strokes Ryobi's penis with it. She gave it a few licks before taking it into her mouth. Ryobi toyed with the loli girl's hair while she took it her length.

Minori bobs her head up and down and sucked on the shaft. The excess jizz making it's way into her mouth and having her swallow it.

 **"Her tongue is so good. She gives some good head. I gotta play with her more often."**

A few moments later, Minori lifted her head up and cleaned off her mouth. "How was it? Did you enjoy it?"

"I was a little salty, but it tasted sweet too. I liked it. I can't wait to play sex with you again Ryobi-chan."

"Good to hear," Ryobi replys. "I'm going home, you should do the same... young lady."

"Okey-dokey!" Minori pulls up her panties. She runs behind Ryobi and hugs her. "Thanks for playing with me, Ryobi-chan."

Minori sprints away from the brunette. Ryobi returns on her way home. She blushes thinking at how Minori's hug made her feel. She was almost too embarrassed to say she enjoyed it.

 **"What a little kid."**

 **A/N:** That was a fun game. This was a good chapter to me. Minori is such an adorable girl. She is a absolute delight to see in anything she does. She make me feel so cheerful when I was writing. I hope to see more of her in the future.  
Comment, Review, and PM me anything you have to say about this chapter. Be sure to follow the story. See you guys soon. Ciao!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11.5: Cute Girl and the Gentle Lady

Yumi stares at her mirror. "Halt evildoers! Cease your actions in the name of justice!" She puts her left hand on her hips. She makes a sideways peace sign across her right eye with her right hand.

"Cutesy Pose! Teehee," Yumi strikes her pose in the mirror. She lets her arms fall to her sides.

"That one seemed very cute."

The door suddenly slid open. "Yumi?" Yozakura walks inside the room.

"Yozakura," Yumi turn her attention to her comrade. "Yes, did you want something?"

"I was wondering if Minori had come to see you," Yozakura states. "She said that she was going to the park for a bit and she still has returned. I believe something may have happened to her."

Yumi grasps her chin with her hand. A thinking face takes on Yumi expression. After a short moment, she spoke.

"No I can't recall ever seeing her come by." Yumi proclaims.

A look of disappointment creeps on to Yozakura's face. Yumi notices the girl's expression. She walks over to her underclassmen and puts her hands on her shoulders

"I'm sure she's fine. She is a shinobi after all. I bet she's on her way home as we speak." Yumi spoke in a very upbeat tone of voice. Yozakura's expression lightened slightly from Yum's words.

"Now to take your mind off of that," Yumi grabs Yozakura hand and pulls her over to her mirror. "What say you join me in my special training."

"'Huh?" Yozakura mumbles.

"Here, I'll show you." Yumi stood behind Yozakura. She puts her hands on top her kouhai's and guides them. Little did she know that that was a very uncomforting motion.

Yozakura's face was steaming red. Having Yumi's hands touch her's was bad enough, but to have them gliding around her body was too much.

Yumi puts her left hand on the latter's hips. Yozakura almost cooed at the touch. With the other she makes a sideways peace sign. With that she lets go of The girl, leaving her in her previous pose.

Looking in the mirror Yozakura seems mortified. To think that she would ever be in such a position.

"Now repeat after me: Behold the power of cuteness."

Yozakura trembled mentally. "B-behold the p-power of cu-u-uteness."

Yumi claps her hands at Yozakura's performance. "That was tremendously cute" Yumi speaks with a bright and sparkling smile.

Yozakura blushes a crimson red. In no time at all, She leaves out of her upperclassmen's room in a flash, slamming the door behind her.

Yumi stares at her door with a look of confusion. "Was that too much for her?"

 _Meanwhile…_

Yozakura ran through the halls, keeping her head down so no one save how red her face was. While not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into someone.

"Yozakura-chan!" The girl says to her.

"Minori!" Yozauea states the greenete's name.

"Yozakura-chan, Yozakura-chan,guess what. Something really good happened to me today."

"Really, what?"

The little girl giggles slightly. "I became an adult."

 **A/N:** Yay! the first half way story. I really enjoyed it. Be sure to tell me how you tell me how it was. I love Yumi and Yozakura's relationship.  
Comment, review, and PM me your opinions on the story. Ciao!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: I Ain't A Pervert

Ryobi woke up, tied in a chair with her hands bound.

The room was plain looking. The walls were bare and only a dresser, bed, and a Japanese changing screen. On the dresser was a picture of team Gessen. Another was a picture of Yozakura surrounded by several children.

" **What the hell?"**

"Ah, your finally awake," Ryobi turned her head to see the fist-fighter, Yozakura.

"I was wondering if I had hit you too hard."

Ryobi looked at her with distaste. "Where am I? Why am I here? What is this?"

Yozakura looks at Ryobi sternly. "To answer all your questions in order."

"1. This is my room."

"2. You should know exactly why you're here."

"3. To also answer your second question as well. This is your punishment."

Ryobi looked at her with even more disgust. "What are you talking about!? I haven't even done anything to you."

" **At least not yet anyways."**

"Indeed you have," Yozakura reaches from between her breasts and pulls out a scroll.

 **Shinobi Tenshn**

The girl transformed into her ninja outfit. Her gauntlets were as large as always. "You, Ryobi, have sullied one of my dearest friends with your lecherous ways."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb," Yozakura fumed. "I know all about your and Minori's…. play time. You should be happy I'm the only person she's told. If the others had known about this, you might have been in far more trouble."

" **Dammit, I forgot to tell her not to tell the others."**

"What the fu-" Ryobi is interrupted by Yozakura punching her in the gut. "Gahhh!"

"Please refrain from using such unladylike words in my presents."

" **That's it! This fucking bitch is gonna get it. I am beat the-"** A sudden flash goes through Ryobi's mind.

 _Earlier…._

Ryobi was walking to the gun shop to receive a new shipment of bullets she ordered.

" **Man! I hate having to get more bullets for my rifle. The only place where I can get them is all the way across town. Sure I can get there in a flash with my ninja skills, but still."**

Finishing her though, a strange blur appears in front of her. A sharp pain pierces Ryobi's stomach. She passed out before getting a good look at her attacker.

 _Present…._

"Now if you can speak without using any vugar," Yozakura says in a proud manner. "I believe I am willing to hear what you have to say on this matter."

"Hehehe"

"Huh?" Yozakura leans in to see what her facial expression was suggesting. "Don't laugh. This is a serious matter"

"He..hehehe" Ryobi continues her snickering. Yozakura becomes more frustrated. She clenches her fist.

"I said it ain't funny" The blue haired girl yells out.

Ryobi breaks free of her binds and pushes Yozakura down on to the bed. She grabs her wrists and pins her down.

"Time for your punishment, bitch." Ryobi kisses Yozakura.

Their tongues fool around with each other. The saliva sliding down their lips. Ryobi skillful used her tongue to explore the young maiden's mouth.

Ryobi breaks the kiss and bites down on Yozakura's neck. She licks her neck furiously while slightly nibbling on it.

"Ghhh!" Yozakura moans.

Yozakura attempts to turn the tables on Ryobi but to no avail. Ryobi was too strong for her.

She sucks around the girl's throat, leaving a trail of spit in her wake. Ryobi lowers her head down to Yozakura's cleavage.

Ryobi playful nuzzles into her bosom.

"Ahhh…. wait. Don't do that…. I…." Yozakura tries to sound out words while panting wildly.

Ryobi ignores her and swallows one of her nipples.

After mildly sucking on her, Ryobi massages Yozakura's boobs.

"I'm guessing since the kid told you about what we did. I'm sure you know what I've got down here." She takes off her undergarments.

"What is..."

"Huh, guess she didn't tell you everything," she states. "And I'm also guessing that you've never seen a dick before. So innocent."

"Don't tell me you're gonna…." Yozakura asks with a worried expression.

"Bingo!" Ryobi proclaims with a sinister grin.

"No! Don't! I can't!" Yozakura tries to fight back, but still could had no results. Ryobi cock goes near Yozakura's private area.

"No way. Time to get a taste of your own medicine."

Before she had completely lost her innocence Yozakura cries out. "Please stop,"

Ryobi halts her movements one final time.

"I WANNA DO IT WITH THE ONE I LOVE. SU PLEASE DON' DO DIS." Yozakura requests with trace amounts of tears in her eyes.

" **Huh?"** Ryobi started to question her answers.

Ryobi got off of the older girl and puts her clothes back on.

"Where do you think you're going!? I still need to talk to you!" Yozakura yells at the twin-tailed girl.

"Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow. I'm gonna be coming of my own will, so don't come and knock me out again."

Ryobi opens the door and begins to leave. "Oh, by the way, your real dialect slipped out. You might want to fix that." She exits out the room.

"But-"

Yozakura fumes to herself. She touches her lips and reminisces about what just happened. She notices that it felt good. She chooses to reject the thought.

"I swear that she's gonna pay for this," Yozakura declares with a light blush. "I will make her a proper lady."

 _Meanwhile….._

Ryobi arrives at the gun shop and picks up her new bullets.

" **I guess I won't do girls in love right away and rape them. Love is that sacred stuff right. Can't fool around with it. Although her yankee dialect is pretty hot. I better hurry up and make her love me or something so I can do her already."**

Ryobi walks out the store and a sudden thought crossed her mind.

" **I should probably visit Mirai. She might like seeing these bullets. And it might be good to catch up with her."**

That thought in mind, Ryobi decides to stroll over to Crimson Squad.

 **A/N:** Oi, How y'all doin', eh? I tried to give Yozakura some of the cutest reactions I could. Hit me up if you have any ideas on how to improve the girl's personalities.  
Also, if you have any opinions on how to improve the story as a whole or any side stories, let me know.  
Comment, Review and PM me anything you feel like saying about the story. Ciao


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Flat-Chested Feelings

Ryobi arrives at the base of Homura's Crimson Squad. After coming so many times here (literally and sexually), she got to know her way around very well. She even memorized the stone figures that she would pass while getting through the cave.

She walks in and sees Haruka sitting and watching a strange variety show. She turns her head and acknowledges Ryobi's presence.

"Hello Ryobi-chan," she says in her usual sultry tone. "Have you come for a refill of your medicine."

She struts over to Ryobi, swaying her hips and bust hypnotically.

She reaches down and strokes Ryobi's crotch, immediately making the girl get a boner. "I hope you plan to buy in bulk."

Ryobi quickly step back to avoid doing something that was going to make her forget her true purpose.

"Where's Mirai?" Ryobi asks.

"Ohhh, Mirai..." Haruka chuckled after saying the girl's name. "She's in her room."

Haruka guides Ryobi to Mirai's room. There was a nameplate on the door that said Mirai on it. It had a black color with white, frilly outline.

"Here you go." Haruka gives her a formal gesturing of the door. She leans close to Ryobi's ear. "Have fun. And don't worry it's only the three of us here." With that she walks away, letting Ryobi get a good look at her ass in her tight jeans, although turning away before getting distracted.

 **" "Have fun," what's that supposed to mean."**

Ryobi reaches to grab the doorknob, til she her a voice on the other side. It was Mirai's. She sounded as if she was panting and screaming inside.

"Ahhh...Ohhhh...Mmphhhh..."

 **"What the hell is going on in there!"**

Ryobi opens the door violently. "Mirai! What's wrong are you okay." The sight surprised her tremendously.

Mirai was sitting at her laptop. Her mouth had a trail of drool going down the side and was panting (although it was wide open when she spotted Ryobi). Her right hand was soaked from pleasuring herself while the left was scrolling down the laptop monitor.

Mirai looks at Ryobi with absolute embarrassment. Her face was as redder than a beet. The heat from her face was as hot as Homura's fire in Crimson Form. She would have hid her face, but didn't because of what her right hand was covered in.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Mirai yells out the question in pure shock. Ryobi averts her eyes from her, although it was kinda turning her on. She was silent for a moment and stared at the floor.

"I was... uhhh... I..." Ryobi stammered at her words. She tried raise her head to look Mirai in the eyes (or eye in her case). They made eye contact for less than a second before turning their heads away.

Ryobi couldn't take it anymore. "I'll wait outside!" she said rapidly. She ran out the room and closes the door just as fast.

Ryobi puts her hand over her mouth. She takes a look downstairs and notices a hard erection.

 **"God... Why?"**

She takes her hand and lowers it down to her underwear. She starts to jack herself off while remembering the sight of her friend masturbating. Her hand stroked her length swiftly and quietly.

 **"What the heck am I doing? I'm right in front of her door. It feels so good though. I wanna stop but I can't."**

She strokes her penis faster. Using the hand covering her mouth to silence any moans that she let out.

"Ryobi...?" Mirai calls out to her. Her voice sounded incredibly shy and low. "Are you still out there?"

Ryobi immediately zips up and stops her fap. "Yeah..." she replies.

"I put my clothes on... so you can come in now."

"Oh. Okay."

Ryobi hesitated when she reached for the doorknob again. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She also adjusted her pants so it was hard to see her hard on.

She opens the door to see Mirai sitting on the side of her bed, wearing a pure white dress. Mirai avoided looking at Ryobi in the face. Ryobi sat next to her as a way to lessen the awkwardness. There they sat, both not looking at the other and blushing from what happened moments ago.

"S-s-s-s-so," Mirai spoke up but still not look in Ryobi's direction. "W-w-w-why are you h-h-h-here?"

"I wanted... to show you... these new bullets I got." Ryobi stares at the floor the entire time she spoke. She left spaces in between her words, do to her thoughts being jumbled. "Since you use guns and stuff... I thought you might like them."

"Oh, new bullets." Mirai's stuttering stops. "That's cool."

"Yeah..."

Silence once again enters the room. Ryobi tries to lift up her head, but fails to look at Mirai face. While it was up, her head turned to face Mirai's laptop. There was a document still on the screen with words on it. Ryobi read it in her head.

 _With her powerful hips, Ryobi thrusts into my body. Her stamen piercing the my body with every lunge. My massive chest wobbling about all over. Due to how sensitive I was, it wasn't long till I felt my climax._

 _"Do you feel it? Does it feel good." Ryobi leans in whisper sweet words in my ear._

 _I replied by kissing her on the lips. Our passionate lip lock lasted for a couple minutes. I knew I wasn't gonna last any longer._

 _I rubbed my hips against as I was reaching my finale. I held on to the bedsheets tightly as I came. I screamed out Ryobi's name one final time before my orgasm ended._

Ryobi stopped reading. She stared at the screen with dumbfoundedness. Her face look completely astonished at what she had just read.

 **"What... the... hell...?"**

"Ryobi I..." Mirai turns around finally, but her eyes only widen when she sees Ryobi looking at the monitor. Her face turned to an even darker color of red than the already dark shade it was earlier.

"Ryobi... I... uhhhh... It isn't what it looks like... I..."

Ryobi clears her throat with a slight cough. She turns her gaze away from the screen. "So... this is what you were doing." Ryobi says with the look of a bashful maiden. "I can understand why you were doing that now. So erotic."

Mirai looks at her with a complete white face. Her expression looked as if it had lost almost all the life in it. Although in a instant, Mirai got her color back.

"I don't wanna hear that from you." Mirai says in a sudden upbeat tone. "What about all the things you did to me, huh. And don't get me started on what happened to Haruka-sama. I didn't even leave you two alone for a at least 30 mins and you were doing... that to her."

Mirai starts flailing her arms at Ryobi like a truly bashful maiden. Her small fist didn't hurt much so Ryobi didn't put up much of a guard. "Besides..."

"You're the reason I have to use this to do... that. If you didn't do that stuff to me, I never would've even thought about it. If you don't like it then take responsibility."

Ryobi grabs Mirai's tiny wrists. Mirai stays there surprised. "Alright." Ryobi states.

Ryobi pushes Mirai down and climbs on top of her. Mirai attempts to protest but Ryobi stops her by kissing her.

Their tongues swirled around in each other mouths. Mirai closed her eyes so to enjoy the kiss even more.

Ryobi broke off from the kiss. Mirai was panting from how intense the embrace was. "Ryobi... I..." Mirai tries to speak while catching her breathe. Ryobi lets go off Mirai's hands and goes for her waist instead.

Ryobi lifts up Mirai's shirt and starts to kiss her stomach.

 **Her skin's so soft. Like a baby's."**

"Ah! Ryobi... don't... I..." Mirai pushes Ryobi's head away, yet Ryobi continues to give her her light kisses. She starts to kiss around her navel. Ryobi sticks out her tongue and puts it in her belly button, causing Mirai to moan.

Ryobi lifts her head up and licks her lips. Mirai was now a complete mess of painting pleasure.

"Are you ready?" Ryobi asks her partner as she takes off her clothes.

"..." Mirai lays there silent.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ryobi gets herself in to position. She took off Mirai's strawberry panties and made contact with her pussy.

"WAIT!" Mirai calls out to Ryobi. "There's something I need to tell you before you do it." Mirai says her words with a stern tone.

"What?"

Mirai sat up and looks Ryobi in the face. "I... love you... please be... my girlfriend."

 **A/N:** Mirai has let out her feelings. How will Ryobi's be respond?  
I especially enjoyed this chapter. Having Ryobi and Mirai together was always cute to me. I really hope for their pairing.  
Comment, reply, PM me any opinions about the story See you later. Ciao!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The World Flat Chests Only Know

"I love you Ryobi. Please go out with me."

Mirai states her request. Ryobi sat next to her, with an embarrassed look on her face.

 **"W-w-w-what is she saying!? W-w-w-where is all of this coming from!? Did I do something to her when we were doing it last time. This can't be real. I-I-I..."**

Ryobi looks down at hide her face. Mirai looked down as well. They both were in a totally shy and embarrassed state. Their faces had pink blushes and were burning hot.

"Well... what do you say?" Mirai asks her. Ryobi let out a few groans before lifting her head up.

 **"What do I do? I didn't think it would go this far. What are you even supposed to say at times like this."**

"Uhhh... w-well...ummm," Ryobi stammers as she voices a reply. "I've never been confessed to before, so I don't really know what to say. And I've never been in a relationship either so..."

"Neither have I." Mirai spoke up.

 **"She can't be serious. What happened before was just a horrible accident. It didn't mean anything. That's right, it meant nothing. It was just sex."**

"I... ummm. I think that having you as my girlfriend would be nice... but,"

"But?" Mirai heard that word and started having doubts.

"I can't be your girlfriend Mirai. Sorry."

Mirai felt her heart break from the sudden rejection. Tears started to fill her eyes and her voice became choked up. "Well... I s-see... if that's how it is."

Ryobi could hardly look at Mirai right then. Her face was covered in tears. It resembled what a child looked like when they're crying.

 **"I can't just leave her like this. It's not like she fell for me of her own choice. If I hadn't fucked her last time, she would have been fine. We could of stayed friends and..."**

A sudden idea came to her mind after that thought. She placed her hands on Mirai's shoulders. Mirai turned her head up and made eye contact.

"Mirai, I can't be your girlfriend, but I have good reasons." Ryobi stares at Mirai with a stern expression.

"You see Mirai, I'm trying to change things right now. I'm trying to throw away the world's most absurd logic. I'm making a world only flat chests know of."

Mirai simply stares at her with a curious look. Although, Mirai was a bit mystified when Ryobi mentioned flat chests.

"I haven't told anyone else yet, but I've been taking special pills Haruka gave me. They make me stronger and I can do other st-" Ryobi cuts herself off at that point. She couldn't keep being vague at this point.

"The pills make me better at sex." Ryobi blurts out the truth. To her expectations, Mirai didn't like where this was going.

"So the reason you won't date me is because..."

"I'll be sleeping with other women. Busty women. I know that if I can get them to submit to me then I can prove that having a huge rack isn't everything. That's also why I can't have a girlfriend right now."

Mirai looks at Ryobi with a somber face. At this point Mirai's face had no more tears running down it. Her face looked so expressionless that it would look like Hikage's. Ryobi let go of Mirai's shoulders believing she had failed.

Ryobi got up and grabbed her clothes. "You're probably ma-" before she could finish Mirai grabs the heterochromatic wrist. Ryobi turns around and sees Mirai coming at her. She pulls Ryobi in and forces a kiss on to her.

Mirai uses her tongue to explore the inside of Ryobi's mouth until she broke it off.

" **Huh?"**

"Hey,I didn't say we were done yet." Mirai tells her.

"I don't like that you're doing this and using your dick to do it, but you're not doing for the wrong reasons. At least I think you aren't. I guess can let you have your way if it's for girls like me."

" **Whoa! She's actually being pretty cool about this."**

"However, I see a flaw in your plan," Mirai walks and sits down on her bed. "If you're changing the world for flat chests, shouldn't you be punished for having a busty shinobi form."

Ryobi looked at her inquisitively. **"What? I get where she's coming from, but still, it's only during my shinobi form."**

"As a representative of flat chests, I can't abide that. So," Mirai laid back and spread open her legs. "Come here and prepare to be disciplined" Mirai says with a quivering blush.

Ryobi's eyes immediately glimmered with lust. She leaps on to the bed. While she was in mid-air, she pulled a scroll from behind her back.

 **Shinobi Tenshin**

Ryobi's breast expand to a buxom I-cup. She lands on the bed, causing her breasts to jiggle. Her hard length teased the entrance of the young loli.

She instantly pushed herself inside Mirai pussy. Mirai jerked her body slightly and let out a moan.

" **Ahhhh. She's even tighter than before. And she's just as soft too."**

Ryobi thrusts her hips back and forth. Mirai grabs Ryobi's boobs and pinched the nipplles. Ryobi leaned her body forward so Mirai could pleasure her tits even more.

Mirai drowns her face in Ryobi's cleavage. She takes her left nipples into her mouth, while fondling the other. Her small hands dug deep in Ryobi's titty meat.

" **Ahhh her tongue's so awesome. She's gotten way better than last time."**

Mirai took Ryobi's nipple out of her mouth and decided to flick it with her tongue. She proceeds by taking both the brunette's melons in her mouth.

Ryobi reacts by thrusting her body faster. The sounds of their flesh colliding filled the room (and enough so Haruka could her from close by).

"Mirai, I'm gonna….Ah!"

"It's okay…. Do it. I wanna feel your sticky stuff inside of me again."

Ryobi grabs Mirai's legs and puts them over her head. The twin-tailed girl speeds her thrusts to maximum. She pounds Mirai's pussywithher last bit of starngth.

With a few final jerks Ryobi explodes inside her partner.

"Mirai….AHHHH!"

"OHHHHHH!"

Ryobi's hot load seeped into Mirai's body. Ryobi pulled slowly out, enjoying the last moments of her orgasm. Mirai's mouth was wide open a small trace of saliva leaking out.

Ryobi and Mirai sat up on the bed, giggling at what they just did. "That was nice. I mean…. really nice." Ryobi show a bright smile to Mirai.

Mirai blushes and looks away shyly. Ryobi stands up and picks up her clothes. Her breasts shrink back to their normal size so she can put them back on.

"I'll see you around later. I'll try to come by again when I can." Ryobi states.

"Wait?" Mirai stops her before she could head towards the door. "If your gonna…. you now. Sleep with other women, then what does that make me."

Ryobi looks at her and lets out a relaxed sigh. She puts her hand on top of Mirai's head.

"Like I said, you can't be my girlfriend. So I guess…." Ryobi gazess the little girl in the eyes. "I think I can count on you to be my second in command in the new ttity order."

Ryobi kisses Mirai on the forehead before heading out the door.

Mirai stares at Ryobi's back with astonishment. "Ryobi-sama!" Mirai squeals like a young school girl. Ryobi closes the door, hearing what the loli had said.

Ryobi chuckles to herself.

" **Now I've got a teammate. Honestly, it feels pretty nice, among other things."**

"Soooo, how was you little private time?" Haruka walks over to the girl with a mischievous tone.

" **Forgot all about her being here. Hope she didn't hear what we did. If she did, I'll never hear the end of it."**

Ryobi pridefully walks pass Haruka. Haruka lets her by without a problem. Ryobi stops walking in the middle of the hallway.

"It was…. something I enjoyed." That said Ryobi runs away extremely quick.

"Glad to hear that." Haruka says after Ryobi left.

 _Later that day…._

"Haruka," Homura says in a disturbed voice "What exactly happened here?"

The two stood there staring at Mirai tossing and turning on her bed while hugging her pillow. She was screaming into it like the average fangirl.

"Well…." Haruka says "She is growing up, you could say."

I can see the ending... of this chapter. And it is, my honest opinion, one of my better ones. Mirai will most definitely be seen in the near future.  
I'm going to try improve on my writing for the story (better details, more action, better **"scenes"** , etc...)  
School is going to be starting up soon so I might not have as much time for the story. I'll try to get at least one chapter done each week and no later.

Comment, Review, and PM me any thoughts on the story. I'll also accept ideas for a new story entirely. Ciao!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Extra Credit

Ryobi woke up the next day, at 9:00 a.m., feeling groggy. Although, who would blame her?

She was just kidnapped, confessed to, and had steaming hot sex, all in one day yesterday.

She lets out a hefty yawn. **"I can't believe what's happened to me. I guess it's to be expected for someone who said she would change the world (breast-wise I mean). I never would of thought Mirai would be in love with me. Or that she masturbated for a girl her size."**

The Hebijo student got dressed in to her uniform for morning training.

 **"And I've gotta meet up with Yozakura later. I wonder how she'll react after what happened? Better take a double dose of the pills just in case today."**

Ryobi grabs her pills and swallows twice her usual dose. She leaves out her room.

The day's classes were uneventful. Some things had changed particularly to stand out as of recent.

Miyabi and Imu were still lovey-dovey. They passed notes during class, held hands while walking in the halls, and fed each other their lunches. Ryobi almost puked at the sight, but also though it was slightly sweet to see her friends happy.

Ryona was her normal self. She although she had been asking Ryobi to hit her less often. Ryobi thought it was a bit out of the ordinary, but didn't bother to think too much.

Murasaki was leaving her room more often. She still held on to her stuffed animal,but she was making more progress than normal. She also hung around Ryobi more although how shy and nervous she was about it.

At during the day, the intercom called for Ryobi.

"Ryobi please report to 's office immediately. Repeat: Ryobi please report to 's office immediately."

 **"The heck did I do?"**

Ryobi got out her seat and strolled to Suzune's office.

She arrived at the door. She knocks and calls out the woman's name. "Ms. Suzune?"

"Come in," the voice on the other side replies.

Ryobi opens the door to find Suzune sitting at her desk. She sat down in the seat near her desk.

"Ryobi, I want to speak to you." She intertwines her hands and chin on top of them.

"I've come to notice that you have been committing certain inappropriate acts on campus."

 **"Crap, how did she know that?"**

Ryobi gulps down her spit so to speak clearly. She tried to keep her cool, but Suzune's intense gaze was making that extremely difficult.

"Huh?" Ryobi feints ignorance.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean. The certain _sexual_ acts you have done." Suzune puts special empathise on the word sexual.

Ryobi's starts to slightly sweat. A nervous grin creeps up on her mouth.

"I don't know what your talking about. And I honestly don't feel comfortable talking about this."

"As comfortable as having your penis was between Miyabi's legs. Or as great as it felt to have your face between Murasaki's breasts."

 **"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh Crap. She does know."**

"How did you-"

"You seem to forget," Suzune interrupts her student. "I was once a ninja just like. It wouldn't make sense if I couldn't sneak around on how my students were doing every now and then without being detected."

Ryobi trying to be the innocent girl at this point. Her face looked as if she had just been cracked for committing a felony (although, to some degree she had).

Ryobi crossed her legs and arms in her chair, looking as if she was trying to preserve her pride. "So what do you want me to do now." She asks.

"First," Suzune points out "I want you to stop having sex around school for one."

 **"What!?"**

"Second, you will need to stay after school for the next month to do extra discipline training for that appendage of yours."

 **"The fucks up with that? I know she knows no mercy, but dammit!"**

"Finally, I need you to stop taking those strange pills that you have. I don't know what they do to you, but I believe they serve some sort of purpose to your actions."

 **"Daaaah shit! She knows about those to"**

Ryobi looks down at the floor for a moment.

 **"Dammit! I she's totally ruining my plans. I've already got Yozakura to deal with. I can't deal with another pest in my boobie ideals. Gotta find a way out of this."**

"Oi, you should look at adults when their talking to you." Suzune lectured to the girl.

"Hey Suzune sensei," Ryobi cries out. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" Suzune says still looking at the girl with daggers for eyes.

"How old are you?"

The blunt question stabbed Suzune right through the head. Suzune had lost her cool and calm attitude.

Staring at Ryobi with murderous intent and having a dark aura swarming around her, she answers the question.

"I'm...*sigh* 26 years as a matter a fact."

"Really I wouldn't have guessed. You look like you could only be about 19 or 20 at most."

Ryobi flashes a small smile at Suzune. Ryobi had practiced on her seductive skills using the other girls. To her, Suzune was just another busty obstacle in her path.

"Thank you for the compliment." Suzune says finally smiling.

"Although, I will have you know that l don't plan on being seduced like you did the other girls. So I suggest you save your breathe."

With those words, Ryobi's mental self broke while in a state of shock and awe. How the Suzune was able to read her motives was too incredible.

Inside she was feeling quite defeated and annoyed by Suzune. At this point, she almost didn't know what to do.

In times like these, Ryobi didn't have much choice left. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Ryobi was ready to leap out of her seat and tackle, but a voice stopped her.

"You know..." Suzune gets out of her chair and struts over to Ryobi. Ryobi put her attention on the woman's body. Admiring her sexy school teacher's outfit, especially the leggings she was sporting. Her hips moved hypnotizing Ryobi. Her breasts bounced just as much.

"I may not be able to be seduced," Suzune leans in to Ryobi's ear. "But that doesn't mean I'm not willing for a good, sexy fun like the others."

Ryobi's ears turned red from the sensei's sweet whispers.

 **"Huh?"**

Suzune puts her hand atop Ryobi's thighs. With her other hand she plays with me Ryobi's titties. She gentle caresses her body, causing Ryobi to moan.

In no less than a minute, Suzune felt something bulge at her hand.

"Looks like you're ready to go." Suzune stop her hands and walks over to her desk. Ryobi taking note of how tasty her teacher's ass was.

Suzune pulls down her frilly dark purple lingerie, and also took of her bra as well. She stuck her butt out and point towards Ryobi.

"Well... don't just sit there. Come over here and fuck me."

Ryobi leaped to greet her teacher butt with her erection. By some coincidence, Ryobi had changed out of her clothes very quickly.

Without a moment's hesitation, Ryobi dives into Suzune's pussy.

 **"Oh god! She is so damn hot. My dick feels like it's melting inside her. I've done older women before but this is totally different. REALLY older women rock."**

Ryobi bangs her hips on to Suzune's soft booty. Her penis ravaging to feel all of the woman's body.

"Ah yeah! This feels so good I haven't don't it in ages. Having your dick inside me feels amazing."

"Really?" Ryobi grabs Suzune's breasts and fondles them. "With these huge mounds, I thought you might of been doing it with guys every night." Ryobi digs her hands deep into Suzune's titty meat.

"Ahhh, be careful. And I don't really go out with guys thanks to my work as a shinobi. Plus, guys can't hold out for as long as you can. The moment they get inside they lose it."

Ryobi smirks. "I guess they couldn't handle how great an older woman is... Ohhhh!"

Suzune turns to face Ryobi and shoots a death glare. All of a sudden, Suzune's vagina clenches on the throbbing erection. Ryobi immediately stops talking.

 **"Note to self: Never mention age in front of Suzune."**

"Suzune-sensei... I'm gonna..."

"No! Don't you do it. I still haven't climaxed yet."

"I can't... Ohhhhh!"

Ryobi's semen fills up Ryobi's insides. Before she could pull out Suzune grabs Ryobi's hands. She knocks her down and puts sits in Reverse Cowgirl position.

"Until I cum, you're not gonna get a moment's rest."

Suzune rolls her hips on top of Ryobi's waist. Liquids were secreting from Suzune bottom, both male and female essences.

Ryobi just sat back as Suzune rode on top of her. She pulled her head back and arced back.

 **"Ah, I can't believe how great she is. She's even hotter since I haven't pulled out yet. I probably would have passed out if I didn't take double dose of those Shinobi Heart pills."**

Suzune sped up her hops. Her jugs jiggled fiercely at every bounce.

"Ahhh... Ryobi I think I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna cum."

"Ohhh... Suzune!"

Suzune plopped down to have Ryobi's length reach her deep in her womanhood.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"SUZUNE!"

A second load of Ryobi's hot spunk glopped inside of Suzune. Suzune came down from her climactic high. She finally got off of Ryobi dick.

"Phew! It's been a long time since I came like that. Suzune bends down and kisses an exhausted Ryobi on the forehead.

Ryobi sits up and tries to catch her breath (Suzune was really good at having sex).

"So Suzune-sensei... since you're so satisfied, do you think you can forget about what you said before." Ryobi asks in a requesting tone.

"Hmm?" Suzune turns to her.

"About how I can't have sex anymore and all that."

Suzune thought for a moment. "Hold on for one second."

She strolls over to her desk and pushes a button. "Excuse me. This is to the teacher of Hebijo. Ryobi is hereby excused from all of her remaining classes for the rest of the day. Thank you and continue with you lessons."

Ryobi sweat dropped at Suzune's sudden announcement.

"Suzune-sensei," Ryobi spoke in a nervous, shaking voice. "What are you doing making an announcement like that?"

Suzune grins at her seductively. "I'll forget all about your little sexy shenanigans on one condition."

She kisses Ryobi lightly on the lips. "You have to make me forget how to walk in the straight."

One thought came to Ryobi's mind since she had already experienced how tiring sex with the woman was.

 **"Please, have mercy"**

 _Meanwhile..._

At Gessen, Yozakura was practicing her punching on a wooden dummy.

"This time I'll be ready for her."

 **A/N: Sempai may not notice you, but Sensei sure will. I tried to make Suzune more of the seme in this chapter. Having her be a dominant teacher seems t fit her personality.  
With Suzune making her apperance, I think I might try to have Daidoji and the Hanzo girls show up soon.  
I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. With school starting up, I'll try to post them at least once a week.  
Be sure to comment on how you like the story. Ciao!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: The Talk

Ryobi wobbled and stumbled with every step. She almost fell down a couple times getting to her destination.

She stumbled on the door of Gessen Academy. She leaned on the door to keep her balance. She knocks weakly.

 **"Damn that Suzune! Keeping me in room and doing me till she was finally satisfied. I even took a double dose of Shinobi Heart today. She was riding my dick for so long, I can't even walk straight without my legs aching. Gonna need to watch out with her."**

The entrance door had opened for her.

"Hello Ryo- Ahhhhh!"

Yozakura screams out in astonishment. Not that you could blame her the sight of Ryobi was striking.

Her face looked pale and white, as well as drained and skinny.

"What happened to ya. Ya look like ya just about ta kill-over." Yozakura says in her yankee dialect.

"It's a-" Ryobi only was able to utter those words until she fell forward into Yozakura's chest. This caused the Gessen student to blush greatly.

Upon entering the girl's cleavage, Ryobi felt their warmth and softness on a personal level. The effect the breast had on her were like a mother's own comforting breasts for the children.

After she got enveloped in the boobie softness, Ryobi felt into a slight slumber.

 _Later..._

Ryobi awakens laying on top of a futon. She rushed to sit up. Looking around the room, she notices Yozakura sitting in a chair nearby, sipping tea.

"Oh, your awake." Yozakura states in a distasteful tone. She sat her cup down and headed towards the kitchen.

"How are you feeling? I'm guessing you would like to rest for a bit before we begin anything." presumed.

"What the heck happened to me?" Ryobi lays back on the futon. "All I remember is seeing you at the door and waking up here."

Well after you passed out, I escorted you inside." Yozakura walks out of the kitchen holding two pieces of strawberry cake. She handed on piece to Ryobi, glaring down at her all the while.

"What's the matter with you?" Ryobi asks.

"Nothing," Yozakura recalls the girls head between her bosom. She grits her teeth a little. "Nothing whatsoever."

"I must ask," Yozakura proposes "What caused you, a high level shinobi, to become so exhausted, she collapses on the spot?"

Ryobi sweat dropped at that question. Remembering how many times she came while she was with Suzune shot a chill up her spine.

"Let's just say I didn't get much rest."

Yozakura was suspicious of what Ryobi meant when she said that, but considering what had happened yesterday, the worst might have been possible.

Ryobi picked up her fork and chowed down on the cake.

" **Wow this is seriously good. Did she make this herself?"**

"HeyYozakura did you make this cake yourself."

Yozakura swallowed the piece of cake that was in her mouth.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, I did make this. Yumi showed me the recipe the other day. I thought, even though you are a evil shinobi, I should be a gracious hostess and prepare it for such occasions."

"Hummmm" Ryobi hums with the sweet taste of cake in her mouth. **"I may be as tired as can be, but I don't care so long as this cake is in my mouth. As to be expected from such a potential housewife."**

"Anywho," Yozakura pardons "I believe we finally discussed the matter more pertinent than the matter of m culinary skills."

" **Da Shit!"**

"I'd like you to tell me more about your…. private parts. Please explain to me what they are exactly."

"Huh?' Ryobi was expecting more of a punch in the stomach. The most totally unexpected thing she thought she would hear is Yozakura wanting to talk about her wiener.

"Yes, and if you're wondering why I of all people would want to talk about such a topic..."

" **Did she just read my thoughts?"**

"I will tell you. I believe that I should get to know more about you before I judge you any further. I was a bit presumptuous last time, assuming that I could dish out your punishment so easily. So now, I will get information before I act so rashly again."

" **So you're gonna jump me again."**

"So, as I asked you before, explain your appendage to me."

Ryobi choked on her food the second time the Gessen student uddered the question. She quickly swallowed it.

"Wait a minute. Why should I tell you anything," Ryobi says in outrage. "If you're just gonna use it to get the one up on me than you can forget-"

Suddenly a breeze brushed just pass the side of Ryobi's face. She turned her eyes slowly to see an arm attached to Yozakura's body.

"I don't believe you're in any condition to refuse,"

"Although you are always free to reject my offer." Yozakura says with a menacing smile combined with cracking her knuckles.

Ryobi started to sweat like she was in a sauna. ? "Well... when you put in like that I can't really decline, now can I."

"Good."

 **"Once I'm at 100%, I am going to take this girl and give her 1000 spankings."**

Yozakura sat down next to Ryobi to listen to her story better.

"Alright, I guess I should start from the beginning." Ryobi starts to tell her tale.

"To make it simple, I'm what you would call a futanari," Ryobi begins to explain. "I've got girl bits boy bits down there and I've had them since birth, just so you know. I think I got it because Ryona got the better... top half." Ryobi's eyes darken with envy as she said that.

"I've kept it hidden from almost everyone except Ryona up until now. But, nowadays I've been showing it off more and more now."

Yozakura shuttered hearing that last part. "What do you mean by that." The look on her face said 'I know what you mean by that, but I don't want to think it's true.'

Ryobi looks Yozakura straight in the eyes.

"I'm talking about having sex, of course."

Yozakura's face lost almost all of the life in it. She jumps back away from the brunette, In an instant, that same lifelessness was replaced with a deep dark blush.

"H-h-how can ya s-s-say somethin' like da with a straight face?" She screeches out.

"What do you mean?" Ryobi spoke, being the little tease she was.

"YA KNOW EXACTLY WHAD I MEAN!" Yet another scream from the Gessen student.

"What? You mean sex?" Ryobi smiled mischievously. "Oh, how innocent of you. As to be expected from the young maiden of Gessen."

Yozakura was fuming at this point. She decided to calm down and remember who she was talking to. An evil (and sexually active) shinobi.

Yozakura, nice and mellowed now, walked back over to the Hebijo girl. "Exactly how many people have you done _that_ with?"

"Well let's see," Ryobi got ready to count on her hand. "Ryona-"

Yozakura immediately spat out the tea she was drinking and started coughing.

"RYONA? YOUR OWN SISTER?!" Another from Yozakura outburst.

"Yeah, And I make sure to give it to her good and hard. That way she really enjoys herself. She is my sister after all."

Yozakura's mouth gaped open. "Unbelievable. To give your virginity to your own sibling."

"Don't worry. I only she only gave me titjobs, blowjobs, and handjobs before Mirai and I did it. I actually really had really done it with her after I already lost my v-card really."

"Mirai? From Crimson Squad?"

"Yeah," Ryobi says smiling brightly with a light blush. She starts to scratch her cheek. "She was my first."

"How can you be embarrassed at that and not at having an affair with your twin sister?"

"No reason," Ryobi laughs at how she remembered how cute Mirai was when she confessed to her. "No reason at all."

Yozakura forced herself to calm down again. She decided mentally that she would not freak out until Ryobi was don't telling her story.

She sat down once again and politely gestured Ryobi to continue.

"So to name almost all that girls I've had conquered: Ryona, Mirai, Haruka, Hikage, Murasaki, Minori, Miyabi, and Suzune."

 **"I'd say Imu, but I haven't actually done it with her. I should get her in on this action too. Maybe have Miyabi join in."**

Yozakura steadily keeping her composure. She takes a big sip of her tea. "Is that all of them?"

 **"Not a much point in telling her about Shinobi Heart."**

"Yeah, I think that's all of them."

Yozakura sat her cup down and slowly began to sit up. She took in a deep breathe.

 _10 mins of censored content later._

The room was the exact same as it was. All the foods were alright, but the people inside was a completely different story.

Ryobi had never seen that side of Yozakura before, even when she was a student at Gessen. Her face was completely starstruck.

Yozakura sat right next to Ryobi smiling cheerfully. Ryobi stared at her as if she was just out of the insane asylum.

"What the hell was that?" Asking the obvious question.

"What ever do you mean?" Yozakura still smiling.

"Your little SUPER outburst you just had."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

 **"Huh?"**

"Now for my response after graciously taking all of that in."

 **"Graciously!? More like monstrously!"**

"I have a question to ask."

 **"Don't just drop the conversation like that!"**

"After having an affair with so many women, you must know how to coax them into liking you right?

"Yeah. I guess" Ryobi says sensing a bad question coming.

"So my question is..." Yozakura says embarrassed and poking her fingers together.

Ryobi prepared herself mentally for what was to come.

"Can you give me some advice... on seduction."

 **A/N:** This chapter was mainly used to recap what has happened so far and to also talk about how Ryobi's relations have been.  
There is more to come. So I must say that I am sorry for not uploading more chapters sooner. That said I will now reveal a quick update.

 **Update:** As I've said before more chapters will be posted within one week or less from the last story update.  
Although I've already got this story to work on, I've decided on writing another story. Sadly, I haven't exactly decided on what it will be.  
Please post some new ideas for what the new series will be. Multiple ideas are accepted (please, no crossovers).  
Please send them through PMs if you can. If you can't comment the story ideas  
The story will be decided by the middle or end of September (No specific date)

Secondly, Many have requested that I do a Naruto crossover. sorry to inform those, I don not plan on doing a crossover with Naruto anytime soon.

Lastly, I want to thank all of the people who have read my story so far. Be sure to share Ryobi's Rebellion to others.  
Comment, Review and PM me what you think of the story. I hope to see you all real soon. Ciao!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: How to Woo a Shinobi Girl

Ryobi simply sat there, awkwardly staring eye to eye with Yozakura. "Tell me how to seduce someone." exclaims the Gessen student.

Ryobi sweatdrops. She turns her head and scratches her face.

"Wellllll..." Ryobi spoke up.

 **"I don't know exactly how I do it honestly. I normally just figured out some sort of way to get them and just started banging them. Other times I was just lucky enough to end up with them coming straight to me."**

Ryobi turned her head back to Yozakura. "Hate to tell you this, but I don't know exactly how to seduce people."

Yozakura leaned in closer to her face. She looks at her with maddening determination.

"There must be some sort of way you attract people." Yozakura states "I mean, there can't be a way someone would be attracted to someone as vile, sadistic, and flat-chested as you."

Not even a half second past for the word 'flat-chested' to register into Ryobi's brain. The other words didn't matter much to an evil shinobi but Ryobi was easily offended by that word. Yozakura was in for it now.

Ryobi grit her teeth together and clicked her tongue. A murderous rage expelled itself from the brunette.

"Look bitch, I already told you that I can't fucking help you! And who are you calling flat, you busty pig!" Ryobi exclaims "Besides I don't know how to get guys to do it (have sex)."

"I know, that's why I-" Yozakura stops herself from speaking any further.

Ryobi catches what she says. "What do you mean you know?" Yozakura backs away from Ryobi's face. She turns away to hide her blush.

At that moment, Ryobi decided to ask a staggering question.

"Yozakura, are gonna ou trying to get a girl to fall for you?" The question caused Ryobi to blush even more that she already was.

 **"Looks like thats a yes."**

Yozakura turns her towards Ryobi with trace of tears in her eyes. "Yeah, whud of it. Sa long as there's love, gender don't matter!" Yozakura proclaims in her yankee dialect.

 **"I would of expected this from maybe that Asuka wanting Homura, but Yozakura is a little surprising. Actually her being in love with a guy would still be a shell shock."**

"Alright, alright." Ryobi took a moment to calm her down. "It's fine if it's a girl you're in love with. In this day and age you can fall in love with your own sibling and not have it matter." (She says such a thing granted because she herself made love to her twin).

"Ryobi..." Yozakura looks at Ryobi with wishful eyes. She felt like she was being completely understood from an unexpected source.

"So who is it? I gotta know. It's Minori right. The way you're always watching over her proves it."

Yozakura's mystic expression changed to a mortified one. "No, you dummy. It's Yumi." Yozakura announces, then quickly putting her hands over her red face for what she just said.

 **"There it is. I Yumi was gonna be my second guess. For Yozakura to fall for her makes completely sense. Yozakura and her are both** **gentleladies** **or whatever."**

Ryobi sat up and walked out the door. Yozakura hastily followed.

"Whud a hell wus dat about? How come ya just up an left?" Yozakura questions the heterochromatic.

Ryobi turns around to face her, although still buckling her knees a little from not fully gaining her strength back.

"Trust me," Ryobi says "All you need to do is confess to her and she'll accept you with open arms."

Yozakura gave her a second look of mystified wonder. "Really! You mean it! She'll really want to... date me." She says hyper like a regular school girl.

"Yeah. I mean you're both good ninjas, you're both on the same squad, you both spend a whole lot of time together training, ,and your both total uptight bitches with oversized chests. There's no way she can reject you."

As Ryobi listed the facts about Yumi and Yozakura's relationship, Yozakura was trying to hold in all the joy she felt from Ryobi's words (besides being called an uptight bitch).

Yozakura was smiling and blushing, failing to keep in her emotions. Within her emotional state she felt Ryobi was truly acting like a true member of society. She almost felt the urge to forget what she had done to Minori and forget about punishing her. Yozakura opens her mouth.

"Thank you Ryobi-"

"By the way, before I go," Ryobi interrupts "I wanna ask you something since I know how your secret love is."

"What?"

When you and Yumi hook up. Why don't we all have a threesome together. What do you say."

At that moment, Yozakura's image of Ryobi returned to it's previous state, if not even worst than before.

"It's okay if you don't want to. But can you at least let me watch when you guys do it. I've already got an idea of who's the seme and who's the uke."

Ryobi closed her eyes for a moment to revel in the thought of the two busty Gessen students going at it with her or by themselves.

The second Ryobi opened her eyes she realized that she wasn't on the ground anymore and she had huge pain in her stomach. After what she had just said to Yozakura, it wasn't hard to figure out why she was flying through the sky like those bad guys in strange animes.

 _Meanwhile..._

"The more I speak to her the more I regret it." Yozakura says walking back inside her home. Her fist was still smoking from hitting Ryobi so hard.

"Honestly to do such indecent things."

Yozakura took a moment to ponder what Ryobi said. She wondered what she meant when she said who was seme and uke.

"I'll have to ask Shiki what those words mean." She says with an innocent smile ignorance to the words meanings. That decision made she merrily walked through to her room to freshen herself up after such a tiring afternoon.

 _Back to Ryobi..._

After landing, coincidentally in the middle of the girls dorms of Hebijo Academy, Ryobi decides to go to sleep.

 **"Geez she throws a mean punch. All I was doing was making a suggestion."**

Upon entering her room she found a small jar and a note attached to it.

 _"Ryobi, I went to Haruka of Crimson Squad and got you a jar of pain_ _relieving_ _ointment. Rub these on your body tonight and you'll be feeling better in no time."_

Ryobi wondered who could of sent hdr this note until she read the next part.

 _"P.S. I'll be giving you some more private lessons after school. It help improve that special muscle you have. Be prepared._

 _-Suzune"_

The mere image of Ryobi having to go through with Suzune's "private lessons" (sex, torture, or whatever you wanted to call it) made Ryobi shiver.

After a long day of conversations (and sex), Ryobi put on the ointment and fell asleep within 5 mins.

In Ryobi's mind she recalled one last thing regarding today.

 **"A threesome huh?"**

 **A/N:** And that's how you get the ladies. boys and girls,,,, NOT! I wanted to use the last 2 chapters for a bit of humor and to get into more of a story than just steamy stuff (which might appear in the next chapter, *wink* *wink*)"  
I'm still waiting to receive new ideas for another story to write along with Ryobi's Rebellion. Be sure to send them in before the end of September.  
And also Comment, Review, *Share*, and PM me with anything you feel about the story. Thanks Ciao!


	19. Hikage's Chapter

Special Chapter: Hikage's Birthday

It was the afternoon and Ryobi was walking into Crimson Squad base. She was sent to pay a special visit to a certain busty, snake eyed birthday girl.

 _Earlier at Hebijo..._

"Ryobi, I want you to take this box over to Hikage of Crimson Squad."

Imu suddenly says while walking into Ryobi's room.

"What?" Ryobi turns her head from the magazine article **"101 ways to become a Busty Woman"** she was reading. "Why the hell do I have to do it? Why not Miyabi, or better yet yourself."

"I wouldn't dare trouble someone of Miyabi's caliber with such a menial task."

 **"Yet your bitchy enough to pass it on to your underclassman"**

"Besides," Imu continued to speak "You seem to be more associated with her these days. I'm sure delivering a small package to her on her birthday wouldn't cause you much problem."

 **"Birthday?"**

"Wait... today is Hikage's birthday?"

Imu chuckled to herself. "My... I guess I'll have to take back what I said about being associated. You don't even know when your friend's birthday. How pathetic!"

Ryobi had already taken her daily dose of Shinobi Heart today, so taking down Imu would only take a couple minutes. Although, before she got ready to rip Imu a new one, she thought up an even better idea. One to be expected from an evil ninja.

"Your right," Ryobi says, grinding her teeth at the fact she said that Imu was right "I should really be more attentive to my friends. And I guess that this would be a good time, since it is her birthday after all."

"Well..." Imu's surprised reaction to Ryobi's attitude change.

Ryobi grabs the bag Imu was holding. Before Ryobi could leave, Imu grabs her sleeve and handed her a recording camera.

"Remember to record her when she opens her presents okay." She instructed.

Ryobi nods to confirm and then leaves. Once she was out she smiled to herself evilly.

 _Present Time..._

Ryobi walks into the living room of the hidden base. There she find a bed-headed Hikage wearing light green pajamas with white polka dots on them. She appeared to be watching some magical girl anime on TV.

Hikage turns her head to acknowledge Ryobi's presents. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Ryobi smiled at her, "I came to wish you a happy birthday. I even bought you a gift."

Yes that was Ryobi's revenge on Imu. Claiming the gift as her own.

 **"Suck it Imu!"**

"Oh... that... thanks" Ryobi sat on the couch and handed her the bag.

Ryobi looks around and finds that no one else was in the room with them. It was also absolutely silent as could be, other than the sound of the television.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Ryobi asked

"They left this morning to run some errands. They said they would be back later this afternoon or so."

 **"Errands huh? Wonder what kind of errands you run for on your friend's birthday. Although I just learned it was her birthday today, so I'm not one to talk."**

"But it's okay. I don't have emotions, so I don't mind being alone on my birthday." Hikage says bluntly.

"Oh well..." Ryobi hesitants at trying to make conversation. Eventually she gives up on trying to come up with a topic and just hurries to the main reason she was here.

"Why don't you take a look at the gift I brought you? Huh? I'll even record you opening it." Ryobi pulls out the camera and starts filming.

"Alright." Hikage started rustling through the inside.

 **"I'd kinda like to know what kind of gift Imu gives? I mean it's not like Hikage** **'** **s is someone she even like?"**

Inside, Hikage pulled out a small vial of a red liquid. Ryobi, as well as Hikage, was curious on what was in the vial.

Without even thinking Hikage decided to drink the vial.

 **"Well that was a quick act. You** **could've** **at least asked what it was before guzzling it down."**

Although that was Ryobi's thought, she was kind of relieved that Hikage didn't ask what it was, since she had no clue herself.

A moment passed before Hikage felt something happen inside her body. She suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

She turns face towards the heterochromatic. Her face was completely flushed and was beet red. She flashes a smile that showed that she was about to do something sinister to the younger girl.

"Cock..." Hikage exclaims out loud.

 **"... Excuse me, did she just say the word cock just now."**

She pushes Ryobi down on to the couch, causing her to lose the camera, and pins her down. She smashes her lips into Ryobi's mouth. Her tongue moved around inside her, leaving a huge amount of saliva leftover.

"Cock," the greenette says once again "I need your cock, Ryobi." Ryobi looked into her face and noticed she was sweating and panting like a dog.

 **"What the hell happened to her! She's a total nympho now. Don't tell me."** Ryobi grabs the vial on the table and reads the small print, while Hikage started kiss her neck and chest.

 _ **Cockgobbler**_ _: guaranteed to get her ready for a wild night in the sack. Side effects may include: lactation from the nipples, bloodshot eyes, excessive urination, excessive saliva, memory loss, and short term blackout. Results may vary._

 _ **"**_ **Holy shit!** _ **"**_

On the back of the vial was a small note

 _Dear Ryobi,_

 _If_ _you're_ _reading this there is the chance that my plan has worked and you are being ravaged by Hikage. Consider this revenge for fooling around with my precious Miyabi. I hope you enjoy yourself, madam flat-chest_

 _-Imu_

Ryobi crumples the paper in her hand. **" I swear to God, Someday, I will destroy that fucking bitch in the worst possible."**

Hikage slithers down to undo Ryobi's under garments. She strokes Ryobi's penis until it was rock hard. Licks it all around with her snake -like tongue. She puts the tip in her mouth and starts going down on Ryobi.

Ryobi's back arched as pleasure erupted in her body. **"I gotta stop her... but this feels so good. Her tongue moves so nice around my cock. This is the best blowjob I've ever had."** Ryobi moans and groans loudly.

Hikage bobs her head and uses her tongue to fool and wrap around Ryobi's dick. Using her own hands she digs into her pants and fingers herself rapidly.

 **"I need to stop this... I need to... I..."** Ryobi's thoughts begin to fade from reason and dwell in ecstasy. She reaches down and pushes Hikages head down.

"Ummmmhhh." Ryobi moans as she climaxes in Hikage's mouth. It fills the snake-girls inside with semen, some of it going down her throat.

Hikage sucks on her until she felt there wasn't a single drop left for her to swallow. She wipes her face from all the leftover jizz and licks it off her fingers.

Ryobi returns back to reality. She was still on her orgasmic high, but was now able to think rationally again. She turns her her and takes a at Hikage's lewd actions.

This sight was normally enough to get Ryobi ready to go in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, this was not one of those times (although she did still get hard).

"That was delicious. Your penis juice tastes amazing Ryobi. And look..." Hikage pulls her hand from her pants. "I'm so wet, my hand is soaked."

Ryobi tackles and grabs Hikage by the shoulders. "Ohhh, you're being so rough with me on my birthday." Hikage says sexually.

"Shut up!" Ryobi yells at her "Hurry up and calm down. This is all because of that stuff you drank. Your acting like some slut like Haruka. Snap of it already."

"What do you mean? This doesn't have anything to do with that thing."

"Yes it-" Ryobi was interrupted by Hikage's finger over her mouth. The older one takes her arms behind and hugs Ryobi.

"Listen, I like having sex. It makes me have feelings... good feelings. I like it when someone else is touching my body. When your having sex with me or when Katsuragi's touching my boobs. It makes... happy."

Ryobi was hung on Hikage's every word. The second Ryobi heard that it made her happy, her mind was completely jumbled.

 **"Well... I don't know if she's lying or not because of that drink, but I know that she at least feels happy now. And I did give her the gift, and even though it was from Imu, I would be a real skank if I didn't take responsibility."**

With that thought in mind, Ryobi started to kiss Hikage's neck. She uses her hands to left up Hikage's legs above her head.

"Ryobi! What are you-"

"Shuuuus." Ryobi silences her while playfully winking at her. "Consider this your extra special birthday gift." Ryobi then proceeded to plunge into the birthday girl's pussy.

Ryobi rocks her hips back and forth. She pushes her crotch all the way to Hikage's insides. Her balls connect and slap with Hikage's butt.

"Ahhhhhh, Ryobi... that feels so good. Do me harder."

All of a sudden Hikage's nipples start leaking and secreting milk.

"Ah, it feels so good, even my tits are leaking. More, let me feel more."

Ryobi leans down and starts licking and sucking the milk from Hikage's boobs.

 **"Mmmhph... her taste is so concentrated. It's got a bitter taste, but it's still sweet. And her nipples are still soft. It feels amazing when I bite down on them."**

Ryobi got every drop off of the girls chest. Ryobi thrusts at her harder, filling she was about to finish.

"Hikage... I can't hold on anymore... It's gonna."

"No... not yet... I want to feel you more. Please keep going."

Ryobi puts herself all inside of her. She clenches her butt cheeks together.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Noooooo!"

Ryobi pulls out of Hikage , some of their love juices leaking out. Ryobi took a moment to catch her breathe. Hikage glared angrily at her.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold back anymore." Ryobi apologizes. Hikage pouts and turns her head away.

 **"She is touchy isn't she. Although, her emotional side is pretty damn cute."**

Ryobi massaged her penis. In a couple seconds she was hard again

 **"Good thing I took the pills today."**

Ryobi crawls over and pushes Hikage on her back.

"Since your friends will be back soon, I can only do this so many times." Ryobi says making out with the greenette.

Hikage breaks the kiss and smiles happily at her. "I'm fine with that. I'll be sure to make you cum a whole bunch."

Ryobi smiles back. "Happy birthday, Hikage."

 _That afternoon..._

"Hey Imuuuuu!" Ryobi shouts in rage. Imu took that as a warning to run away. Before she could move, she noticed that Ryobi had a smile on her face (and it didn't tell her she was going to kill her).

"Have you seen Miyabi anywhere? There is something I need to ask her." Ryobi says in a mundane tone of voice. Imu was surprised to her Ryobi speak so calmly after what she had put her through.

"She's in her room?" Imu answers curiously, yet cautiously.

"Thanks," Ryobi says turning away and walking to her leader's room. "And here, your camera." She tosses her her video recorder.

Once Ryobi was out the room, Imu opened the camera and watched what was on there. To her surprising, there was video of Hikage with her legs wide open, on her back, making peace signs, and covered in cum (although that was what she kind of what she wanted to happen and have recorded).

Near the end was a Ryobi holding up a sign that said: _Miyabi and I are doing it right now while your watching this, bitch!"_

In the background Imu heard faint sounds of moaning coming from Miyabi's room.

"RYOBI!"

 _Meanwhile, that same afternoon..._

Hikage was sitting watching television as she was before Ryobi arrived.

"Hikage, we're back." Yomi cries out. "Did you do anything special while we were away?"

Hikage thinks back to this afternoon. "Nothing, I'd bother remembering."

Haruka looks on the ground and find the small, empty vial on the ground. Making an obvious assumptions of why a bottle like that would be doing their (or at the very least, outside her room) she knew not just anything happen here (although she would never tell the others). She stores it inside her cleavage for safe keeping.

Homura turned off the TV and pulled Hikage to a table. Yomi turns out the lights. Mirai lights the candles. Haruka conducts the chorus (everyone in the squad except Hikage).

That's right, they all sang Happy Birthday to Hikage while lighting candles on the cake they got earlier. Even though they knew she didn't have emotions, they felt it was necessary to have a proper birthday party with their friend.

And even though she didn't express it on her face, Hikage felt something fuzzy deep inside her chest. She felt... happy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Birthday, Hikage. I wrote this one especially for this special occasion. Just so you know, chapters like these won't really affect the story.

And before we get into it, Yes I did now that Asuka's Birthday was yesterday. I decided not to write a chapter for her since she hasn't appeared yet. So I decided to write a seperate story (not related to this one in anyway) called " **Asuka's Birthday: Homura's Special Gift"** Check it out.

Finally, Please send in those ideas for a new story. I'll keep waiting til the end of September  
Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me anything you have to say about the story.

Ciao!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 17.5: Miyabi and Imu's First Time

Miyabi lays down on the bed, buck naked with her girlfriend lying on her arms. She stared at the ceiling, smiling to herself.

Imu takes note and raises up to talk. "What's wrong Miyabi?"

Miyabi turns and looks at her. "Nothing," she says smiling at her "I was just thinking back to when we first slept together."

Imu smiles back. "Yeah, but I don't think remembering when we were 8 is appropriate when we just got done having sex."

Miyabi grabs her body playfully. "Not when we were kids. I meant when we had our first time." Miyabi kisses around her neck.

While Miyabi was necking her Imu talks, "Hehehe! That tickles Miyabi."

"And I do remember that..."

 _In the Past..._

"Are you ready?" Miyabi says leaning over Imu's naked body.

Imu puts her hands around her neck. "Yes," Imu says happily with tears in her eyes "I'm ready to give you my all, Miyabi"

Miyabi goes down and kisses Imu's neck. She goes down and starts kissing around her chest. She licks around her areola and sucks on her nipple.

"Ahhhhh!" Imu cries out "Miyabi, your lips are... soooo gooood." She uses her left hand to clench the sheet and the right one to caress the albino's hair.

Miyabi puts her fingers down to Imu's waist. She pets around her best friend's private part.

"Miyabi... do it..." Miyabi smirks and inserts her middle digit inside. She slowly pushes it in, causing the latter to groan. She keeps going until she reaches and breaks the hymen.

"Imu," Miyabi says heavily and quickly as blood runs down her hand "Are you alright?"

Imu looks at her with tears in her eyes, holding back the urge to cry.I "Miyabi... I'm fine." She pulls her in for a kiss.

"You just keep going... I can handle it."

Give her girlfriend's permission, Miyabi pulls her finger in and out of Imu's core. Imu body jerks with every movement Miyabi made. She fills the room with sounds of pleasure.

"Imu, you're so warm and soft. And your clamping down on me so tight. I can barely move my arm."

Imu rocks her body. "Miyabi I can't hold it. I'm gonna cum."

Hearing that, Miyabi uses her remaining arm strength and charges into her lover. She sped up the pace, making Imu feel every last bit of ecstasy.

"Miyabi! Miyabi! Miyabi! Miyabi! MIYABI!" Imu cries out the current seme's name as she climaxes.

Imu lays there, gasping for air from her orgasmic high. Miyabi rolls of her and starts making out with her.

"I love you Imu." Miyabi tells her.

Imu kisses her back and looks her deep in the eyes. She sits up and lays on top of Miyabi.

"I love you too, Miyabi." Imu pulls her pole out. "And now I'm gonna show you."

"Huh? W-wait a second." Miyabi says a she feared what was about to be done to her.

 _Back to the Present..._

"Ohhhh," Imu cooes "Who would've thought the cool, strong Miyabi could make such a cute and submissive face."

Miyabi blushes from Imu's words. She climbs on top of her and kisses her passionately.

"How's that for submissive?" Miyabi says strongly. Imu smiles happily at her.

Miyabi shows the same expression to her "I love you, Miyabi"

"I love you, Imu"

* * *

 **A/N:** For the record, I believe Imu is the submissve one in their relationship. Miyabi is definently the seme  
This chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy it.

Comment, Review, PM me with anything you have to say about the story.  
Ciao!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 18: Oppai and a Loli

Ryobi had recovered from Suzune's sexual onslaught after 2 days of taking it easy. She ran out of her Shinobi Heart pills once again.

 **"Looks like I'm all out again. I'll get some from Haruka later today."**

Ryobi thinks back on how she hadn't seen Mirai after she confessed to her.

 **"I guess I'll try to see her to... I guess."** Ryobi blushes at the thought of seeing her admirer again. She was feeling a bit shy knowing how Mirai felt.

 **"Oh, wait a minute. I can call her on my phone. I almost forgot that I had her number after all that's happened."**

Ryobi goes to the speed dial on her phone. She took in a deep breath and calls Mirai. It takes a couple seconds for the phone to answer.

"..."

"Hello?" Ryobi speaks on the phone.

"..." the silence persisted.

"Mirai? Are you there?" Ryobi asks with a slightly concerned tone.

The silence was broken, "Ryobi-sama..." A shy voiced Mirai answers.

"Mirai," Ryobi says relieved "Thank goodness you answered. For a second there I thought there was something wrong. Listen, I-" Ryobi was stopped there from a sudden interruption.

"R-RYOBI-SAMA! P-PLEASE COME OVER! THERE'S SOMETHING I MUST SHOW YOU!" Mirai exclaims on the phone. With that, Mirai hung up.

Ryobi stood there flabbergasted. "The heck was that all about." She proclaims out loud.

With all that had happened to the two of them, Ryobi thought Mirai would be happy to hear her voice. Heck, even ecstatic.

 **"Wait, did she call me Ryobi-'sama."**

Ryobi thought for a moment on how her name received the honorification. Although the thought was short lived, due to the embarrassment.

 **"Well at least this saves me the trouble of telling her I'm coming over."** Ryobi thought to herself.

A couple minutes later, Ryobi was at Crimson Squad. She looked inside and found Haruka standing by Mirai's room. The dirty blonde looks at Ryobi with a mischievous smirk.

She walks into the loli's room. A second later she leaves out, bringing Mirai out with her.

Ryobi was stunned at what Mirai was wearing. She had on a tiny mini skirt, almost showing her frilly purple panties. A black, thin tee shirt that showed her navel and said "Mighty Girl," on it.

"R-r-r-ryobi-sama?!" Mirai shouts out "W-w-what are you doing here so soon?"

Ryobi stood there silently for a moment, while Haruka just stood there smiling.

"Sorry if I'm early," Ryobi says scratching her cheek. "I thought you would be happy to see me if I came immediately. The sooner the better, right." Ryobi nervously chuckles.

"And might I ask what is with your outfit. It looks kind of..."

"Adorable isn't it," Haruka chimes in "she wanted to look good for her special someone, so she enlisted in my assistance. Isn't she precious."

Ryobi blushes lightly when Haruka says it was for her special someone, knowing it was her.

Looking as if she was about to die of embarrassment, Mirai runs into her room.

"Haruka, you dummy!" Slamming the door with full force.

A moment of silence creeped up again on Ryobi, until Haruka chimes in again.

"So, how have you been 'Ryobi-sama'?" The older girl says with a teasing voice.

"Screw you. Don't you start calling me that too, Thundertits."

"Fu fu fu, don't be like that, darling" Haruka says. "How about I help give a sample of Shinobi Heart."

She creeps her hand in to Ryobi's panties and squeezes her cock. "What do you say? While Mirai is here would make it more exciting."

Ryobi instantly gets hard for some reason. Most likely due to her not being able to have sex for 3 whole days.

"Why not. I was running low anyways." Ryobi says grabbing Haruka's bust hard. "And be sure to use these huge udders of yours. That's all they're good for afterall. For pleasing me."

"Ahhhh! Such a greedy girl." Grab a small bottle and takes off her sweater. Gets on her knees and plops her boobs on the girth. "But that's what I like about you. Hehe."

She moves her chest up and down . The sound of her breasts flopping around was like music to Ryobi's ears. It let her know that her Busty Revolution was alive and well.

Ryobi held in her moans to not arouse Mirai in the other room.

"Ah, trying to hold in your voice. That's so cute." Haruka says flicking the tip with her tongue.

It was kind of hard to tell whether or not who was in charge at this point.

All of a sudden, Mirai's door opens up. She was now wearing her normal camisole.

"Ryobi-sama, Haruka-sama, I want to-" She immediately froze up from the sight of her 2 'samas' engaging in sexual interactions.

"What the FUCK are you doing!?"

Haruka faces up and looks at her. "Mirai-chan~ why not come help please your beloved Ryobi-sama with me."

Mirai blushed at her. She frantically looked around for a moment. She bashfully gets down next to Haruka.

"If it's for Ryobi-sama I guess I can assist you." She sticks her tongue out and licks Ryobi's shaft.

"Hmph." Haruka smiled at her and moves her breasts even more.

Ryobi's head whipped back in ecstasy. **"Having Mirai's mouth and Haruka's tits. This is awesome! Having to girls do me feels so damn good!"**

While Haruka moved chest around Ryobi's dick, Mirai licks all around the tip. Moving her head down she stuffs her mouth full of Ryobi and having her face covered by Haruka's meaty breasts.

"Gah! Oh, here it comes." Ryobi warns her. She pushes down on her head.

"Miraiiiiiii!" She came with full force. Mirai pulls her head up and swallows every last drop of the white stuff.

"Oh poo. She swallowed it all. Now we'll need to get another sample out of you, Ryobi-chan." Haruka states disappointing news, but saying it with a smile.

Ryobi pants heavily and falls on top of Haruka. She rests her head on her breasts for a moment to catch her breathe.

Haruka pulls Mirai, who was in bit of a daze, to her. "Hope you don't mind if I steal a taste." She locks her lips on the little girl.

They moaned and swapped saliva. They completely ignored the fact Ryobi was watching. In fact, it probably made them more into it.

Ryobi decides to play her part in all of this. She breaks their kiss and pushes Haruka down and goes after her.

"Gah! That's good. Your are still as soft as ever." Ryobi cries out.

Haruka moans as her body was rocked back and forth. Her breasts jumbled around like crazy.

Mirai sat there, shyly touching her pussy. Haruka turns her head and notices her personal massage.

"Oh dear, come here. I'll take care of you sweetie." Mirai crawls over and hops on top of Haruka's face in cowgirl position.

 **"Dear god. This so damn hot. This could get any better."**

In that moment, Mirai leans down and starts licking at Haruka's clit, causing her to clamp down on Ryobi harder.

 **"I take it back. Mirai's mouth is amazing. I'm so glad she's on my side. This way I can enjoy her tiny body all I want. I might just turn into a lolicon."**

Ryobi sped up her thrusts, causing Haruka to moan louder. All of her moans traveled deep inside and echo in Mirai's body.

Mirai lifts up to shake her hips. "Haruka-sama..." Mirai says panting "I can feel your tongue inside me. Your moans make feel like I'm gonna lose it."

"Hold on Mirai. Just hold it for a little more. I'm close too. Let's all cum together."

Haruka pulls Mirai down on her face even more. Her tongue going deeper inside her body.

Ryobi speeds up for a couple more seconds. She pushes in and lifts up Haruka's hips slightly.

"Uuuuuuugh!" Ryobi flows her jizz in Haruka.

"Ryobi-sama!" Mirai discharges on Haruka.

Mirai falls over next to Haruka. Ryobi does the same, landing between the two of them. Haruka licks her lips and savers Mirai's taste.

"That was the best I've had... so far." The brunette proclaims. "Was that enough for Shinobi Heart?"

Haruka scoops up the excess essence. "Yes. This should make a bottle or two. I have the recipe for it, so I can give it to you before you leave." Haruka informs her. "Although we could get rid of this and make more samples." Haruka leans closer to Haruka.

Mirai blushes because of Haruka's words and gesture. She leans onto Ryobi and holds on to her.

"Haruka-sama don't be so pervy. Ryobi-sama wouldn't just get rid of it for no reason." Mirai says embarrassed "Although,"

Mirai looks deep into Ryobi's eyes. "If you're up to it. I'm willing to please Ryobi-sama and Haruka-sama. All you need to do is ask."

Ryobi's dick instantly stood straight at the sight of the pleading loli.

"Haruka, Mirai," 3 familiar voices sound. The three girls stroll into the room and find their 2 friends naked in front of their very eyes.

A impossibly awkward pause hits them all. They all stood there like they were all frozen statutes.

 **"Shit!"** Although she didn't know it, Ryobi thought the same word as everyone else in the room (excluding Hikage).

 **A/N:** The first Threesome of the series. Congratulations Ryobi, you lucky girl. And with what better people than the Sexy Sadist and the Adorable Loli. There will most likely be more of threesomes (or moresomes) in the future. Although there will still be chapters with only one-on-one sex scenes or none at all

 **Quick Update:** I've decided on what the new series will be but it will not be posted just yet. I'll let what it is about be announced later as a surprise.  
Sorry to announce this, but the stories are going to have to be delivered later than sooner. From now on The new chapters will be released **every 10 days** after the last update... or sooner.

Please Comment, Review, PM me anything you want to say about the story. Thanks, Ciao!


	22. Suzune Rin's Birthday

Special Chapter: Suzune/Rin's Birthday

Suzune checks on her appearance one last time.

Her hair was tied up perfectly. She was wearing a purple sweater, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black high heels. Underneath all that was a pair of sexy matching black lingerie. Her lips were red and full looking. She used mascara to help with her eyes, as well as wore contacts for her special occasion.

:Alright, that should be enough for them." She told herself. She left out ready to make it to her rendezvous.

Suzune strolls over to a drinking bar. There stood her colleagues for tonight's venture.

"There she is."

"Over here! Rin!"

There stood her former underclassmen, Daidouji, and shinobi teacher, Kiriya.

The Hebijo instructor walks up to the two with a smile.

"I told you Daidouji, call me Suzune now." She scolds her past underclassmen on her name change.

"No way. That's so lame. I wanna call you by your real name."

"I said no!" The two females bark at each other while the only male in the party stood and stared.

"It's so nice for you to be with each other again, isn't it. Your such great friends." Kiriya spoke and broke his silence. They grown women looked at her with distaste.

Kiriya sweatdropped. "How about we all go inside for those drinks." he suggested.

The two forgot how frustrated they were and followed their sensei in.

They all sat down and drank cold glasses of beer (all in different too. Daidouji drank like a barbarian, Rin drank like a sexy hostess in a club, making the males stare at her with massive nosebleeds, and Kiriya was just normal... really, normal.)

"So Rin how have you been the last year. Anything special you want to mention."

"Well... there's-"

"Hold it! How come he gets to call you by your name and I don't!" Daidouji complains.

"Because he's..." Rin was about to say something, but it took a moment to think of an excuse. She was going to say because she has strong feelings towards him, but that would have been too embarrassing.

"...our teacher." She says while sipping her glass (It was close enough. She did like his teachings).

Daidouji just sat there and angrily grumbled to herself while gulping down her drinks.

"Well I've got a few things I've enjoyed over the past year." Rin says, propping a bright grin on her face.

"My students would have to be the best by far. I'm so proud to see how those girls have grown and become so strong."

Kiriya and Daidouji listened as Rin went on for hours on how she felt about her career with her students. She especially talked about the members of Hebijo's elite squad. Both Homura's generation and Miyabi's.

The time flew by as they all talked about how their lives were and what was going on. At this point, they were all drunk from all the drinks they had.

"Say Rin," Kiriya says with his face fully red from alcohol. "have you finally decided to settle down yet."

Rin instantly blushed, mainly because Kiriya was the one who said it.

"I-I haven't really thought about that sort of thing. Besides I've got my career as a teacher and a shinobi to worry about."

"Oh come on you must have some-" In that instant, Daidouji slammed her mug down on the table.

"Shut up!" She spoke in a monstrous tone. She stared at him with a murderous gaze.

She wrapps her hand around Rin's waist and holds her tight.

"No way Kiriya! I know exactly what you're doing! You're trying to steal Rin away from me, aren't ya! Well It ain't gonna work! I already called dibs on her as my wife long before you did! So hands off!"

Kiriya was puzzled by Daidouji's words. Rin on the other hand was completely mortified, with a face completely red, and not because of all the drinking.

"Daidouji, p-please stop! You're embarrassing me!"

Daidouji continues "Just because she had a crush on-" It not even a second, Daidouji's rock hard stomach had been pierced by Rin's fist. Sbe toppled over and fell like a boxer hit into a knockout.

Kiriya was still just spectating the entire event.

"Whoops! Looks like she had too much too drink." Rin quickly puts Daidouji over her shoulder. "I'll escort her home. Thank you very much for tonight, sensei. I enjoyed myself." With that Rin ran off into the night, out of Kiriya's sight.

 _With Rin..._

"Daidouji," Rin stop running at the halfway point to her home. "I should hit you for making such a fool of me. And in Kiriya no less."

Rin grumbles for a couple moments. Unknowing to her, Daidouji was starting to wake up.

In a flash, Rin had been flipped into the air. She lands into the arms of the once unconscious woman, putting her in a princess carry.

"Daidouji what are you-" Rin was silenced by Daidouji's lips onto hers. The blonde's tongue totally invaded and explored her senpai's mouth.

Daidouji chuckles and whispers in her Rin's ears "I'm gonna make sure you have a happy birthday!"

Rin sweats drastically as she totally comprehended the her kouhai's euphemism.

Daidouji sprinted to Rin's home at lightning speed. "Wait a min-" Before she could talk back, she noticed how pretty and captivating Daidouji looked.

She started blushing and finding comfort in Daidouji's arms. At that point she stopped resisting an accepted her friend... only for just tonight though (maybe).

Besides, as much as she liked Kiriya, she kind of was looking forward to Daidouji being with her as a lover. Her muscular structure always did somewhat attract Rin in some way. She felt a bit of chemistry between them both. Even when they were younger, something just sparked.

 _Meanwhile with Kiriya..._

Kiriya was busy writing a check to the bar owner. During her outburst, Daidouji had busted up some of the bar and the broke some of the glasses.

While he was getting narked out by the owner and bowing for his forgiveness, Kiriya thought "Damn it, Daidouji! Hurry up and graduate already!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Attention Students, I have an announcement to make. First, I really enjoyed Daidouji in this chapter. What better debut then by dominating your rival.  
Second, I've decided to hold off writing a new series for now. At least till I acquire more time in my schedule. Ryobi's Rebellion will still get it's updates as I've promised (Every 7-10 days after each update or sooner).  
Finally, I'd like to come up with some other ideas, such as the story in a different timeline or an alternate universe or something. Please send in any Ideas you'd like to see.

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you want to say about the story. Thanks, Ciao!


	23. Murakumo's Birthday

Murakumo's Birthday Chapter:

The masked girl was at her desk, thinking for the next idea for her doujinshi. She racked her brain for about an hour and couldn't come up with one idea.

"Why must this happen to me. And on my birthday too." She sighed at her writer's block.

The scene was especially for her, a good shinobi, to draw considering it was a fanservice scene. The contents of her personality had trouble with creating such... explicit content.

All of a sudden, three girls came bursting through her door.

"Happy Birthday, Murakumo!" Yumi, Yozakura, and Minori shout in unison.

Murakumo smiled at them all through her mask (although they couldn't see it). They were all holding her presents in their hands.

"Murakumo-chan! Open my present first! Mine! Mine!" Minori insists while jumping up and down excitedly.

Murakumo takes the present from her hands. When she opens she finds a basket of mochi.

"Huh!? Huh!? Do you like it!? Do you like it!? I made them with Yozakura-chan, and I tasted them myself! Their super yummy! Their green tea flavored, so they're good for you!"

Murakumo lifts her mask and tastes the food. "Hum," She hums in exclamation "These are delicious, Minori. Thank you." Minori smiles confidently. Yozakura pats her on the head for a job well done, then steps up for her presentation.

"I guess I will follow through after Minori-chan." Yozakura hands over her gift.

Murakumo unwraps to find a new pen with her name on it. "I thought it would be a nice for you to have your own pen. You are an artist after all, so it seemed appropriate."Yozakura explains.

Murakumo smiles at her, "Thank you very much Yozakura-san. I will use it every time I write." Yumi pats Yozakura on her shoulder (Yozakura blushed happily, but held her happiness in).

"It seems it is my turn." Yumi says out loud. Murakumo is handed her gift and opens it. Inside is a set of dog toys and treats.

"Your wolves must be taken care of. These seem as if they'll do the job sufficiently. "

"Thank you Yumi. I'm sure Kotaro, Kagero, and Daigoro will enjoy this very much."

"Thank you all very much," Murakumo said "I appreciate them all." She looks around for a moment and notices one of her comrades is missing.

"Where is Shiki?" The masked girl asked.

Minori pops up and pulls out a scroll. "Oh! she told me she was going to be busy with her friends and buying new clothes. But she told me to give you this. She says it's your 'private' gift."

"Private?" Murakumo opens the scroll and finds the words " _hope you enjoy your present Kumo-chi. I made it specially for that new manga you're making."_

Below those words was a picture of Shiki in thin underwear, pointing her butt out for everyone (especially Murakumo) to see.

Murakumo was blushing from the sight of her friend's hinny in front of her eyes. It was good she was wearing her mask or else the others would of suspected her something afoot.

"Well, what is it? What's inside it." Minori asks begging to know. Yumi and Yozakura both looked with slight curiosity.

The tall girl clears her throat. "It's nothing, Just a friendly picture."

Pleased with that answer. The others began to leave. "Well you seemed like you were busy when we came in. We'll just show ourselves to the door." Yumi declares. After moment the room had only Murakumo in it.

She set all of her new possessions to the side and sat at her desk. She used her new pen to start drawing. In an instant, the pen started running fast across the page. The page drawn was just the naughty content she needed.

"Thank you, Shiki. Your gift was the most helpful to me." She stares at Shiki's poster and smiles at it.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Achoo!" Shiki sneezes. "Geez, Hope I'm not coming down with anything."

Shiki walks through the mall with her friends, carrying bags of new clothes. They signal her to come inside the next store. She hurries along to catch up with them.

"What were you thinkin' about back there, girl." One of her friends asks.

She thinks for a moment and speaks, "Just wonderin' if my friend is enjoying her birthday gift I gave her."

That said, they enter the next store to shop.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was a funny one I tried to make considering how ADORABLE Murakumo is. Having all of the Gessen squad interact was a treat to say the least. And don't worry Murakumo fans she will show up more later on. Promise!  
Shiki was also a bit of fun to make. Although trying to show of her personality is pretty difficult. But still, plan on seeing her in the near future.

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you want to say about the story

Thanks, Ciao!


	24. Hanabi's Birthday

Hanabi's Birthday:

"Happy Birthday to Me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to Me!" Hanabi sings on while standing on top of a huge giant wooden tower.

"Hanabi," Renka calls out to her "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a fireworks display for my birthday. It's gonna look awesome! Just you wait!"

Kafuru sneers at Hanabi. "I hope you're not planning to do it yourself. You'll blow us all to kingdom come if you do."

Hanabi fumed at her younger sibling. "No it won't! I'm an expert when it comes to fireworks. I know what I'm doing."

"Really?" She says in a skeptical tone. "Fine then, show me a big explosion. A really big one."

"Alright!" Hanabi pumps her fist excitedly. Renka and Kafuru sweatdrop and their sister's blind enthusiasm.

"Hanabi. I don't think this is a good idea." Renka says trying to be the voice of reason.

"Don't worry." She says pouring a ton of gunpowder in the fireworks cannon. "This is totally fine."

Hanabi lights a match to shot of the cannon. Sadly it blew her away instead.

As Renka and Kafuru watched their sister fly through the air, they both said "I knew this would happen" (Kafuru in a more monotone than Renka).

A few meters over, they found their sister in a piles of sand in a daze. Her clothes were almost all burnt off. And the clothing that remained were covered in smolders.

"Did it work? Are you amazed?" Hanabi says in her confused speech.

"Yeah," Kafuru says "I'm amazed. It's about the fact that you're still alive, but still, I'm impressed."

Renka glared at the youngest sister. She kneels down and starts talking.

Hanabi, what do you say we hold off on the fireworks and go get something eat. We'll even have your favorite: Fine white noodles.

In an instant, Hanabi woke up and was ready to head home. Almost as if she didn't even fly and crash at all.

"Let's go you slow-pokes!" She eggs her sisters on, surprisingly running at a faster pace than them.

All Renka and Kafuru could do was giggles at Hanabi's actions, and her reactions.

* * *

 **A/N:** For the record, Yes I know this chapter is late. **Hanabi's Birthday is really on the 10th.** The reason is because I wasn't sure if I should introduce the Estival Versus characters just yet. And I had almost no information on the characters since I haven't played the game (only because it's hard to understand since I don't understand Japanese very well). I tried my hardest to make the Estival girls as natural as possible, but feel free to throw in your opinion on how they (or any other characters) truly act to help.

Feel free to Comment, Review, PM me with anything you have to say about this story. Thanks, Ciao!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 19: Two Renegades in Love

"Alright... let me get this straight," Homura says with a vain popping out of her head.

"Ryobi here is this thing called a futanari or whatever. Mirai's in love and is helping her do something involving busty girls. And Haruka is giving you these new pills that you can only make them is by having sex and getting a 'sample' from Ryobi's dick. Is that right?"

The 3 girls kneeling on the floor sat there, nodding their heads. Yomi stood over them, holding her giant sword (Hikage was on the couch watching television).

"Don't screw with me!" Homura pulled out her 6 swords, all of them pointing towards Ryobi's neck. "I outta slit you right now. Any last words?"

Ryobi was backed into a corner. She could've countered Homura's attacks, but Ryobi would have her head chopped off the very next second. She was almost so filled with fear that she was going to pee herself right then and there.

"Homura! Stop!" All of a sudden Mirai jumps in the way of Homura's blades. "Please don't hurt Ryobi-sama!"

Homura stood there dumbfounded. Mirai was standing in front of Ryobi, defending her.

"Ryobi-sama didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to be with her. Haruka-sama too. She doesn't deserve to be punished. I love her."

"Mirai…." Homura looked Mirai dead in the eyes. She knew she meant every word she said. She puts her swords back in their sheaths.

"Yomi, stand down" Yomi trusts in Homura's judgment and does as she says. "If you say so. She can live…. I guess."

Ryobi's as well as Mirai's faces lit up with glee. Mirai was so overjoyed she jumped straight into Ryobi's arms.

"Ryobi-sama!" The black haired girl cried out.

"Mirai," Ryobi embraces her. "Thank you…. so much. Without you I'd propably be sliced to bits by now. Thanks for saving me." Ryobi says that with all she could trying not to get too emotional.

Haruka got up and called Homura and Yomi to her. She wispers in their ears. "What?!" They both cried out in sync. Their faces turned bright red from what the dirty blonde had said.

"Ryobi! C-come here!" Homura demands her. Ryobi walked over, not wanting to upset them while she was on thin ice, and the three of girls sat down.

Yomi and Homura stare at the twintailed girl. Their faces were a strange mixture of seriousness and bashfulness.

"Ryobi, how do you get girls to like you!?" Homura asks plain out.

"Yeah! There must be a secret right!" Yomi added in.

"Huh?" Ryobi uttered.

The two renegades lean in closer to Ryobi's face.

"You've had sex before, right? And with lots of girls right? How did you do it? Did you have to flirt with them or were you upright about your feelings?" Homura rambles on

"Also, what kind of clothes do you wear!? Clothes are what make the woman afterall! Should they go well with the season or something only I could pull off! I may not have much money, but I can sew anything necessary!" Yomi babbles as well.

"What are you two talking about?" Ryobi asked, confused as could be. Then she took a moment to turn her eyes to Haruka, who was chuckling her head off.

 **"You annoying broad. You told them about my sex sections with you, didn't you. I bet you even know about me and Hikage too. Would put it past you, you bitch."**

Ryobi turned her attention back to the girls in front of her. "Why are two talking about getting girls all of a sudden."

Yomi fidgets around and Homura sat up tall, although her legs were shaking and tapping. Both of their faces were still in bright red.

 **"Wait a minute, I've seen this development somewhere before."**

"You know what I think I already know." Ryobi says bluntly. "Your both in love, aren't you."

The renegade's faces turns beet red and hot enough to make steam.

"That's a yes... I guess." Hikage suggests out of nowhere (At the point where they mentioned love, she started paying attention).

"Sooooo, anyways, Since your so anxious to be in love. How about I help... like really help. "

The love struck ones look at her with hopeful eyes. They open their ears tp pay attention to her every word.

 **"Good. Now that I've got their attention, I can win them over to my side. This way they won't get mad at me when I'm with Mirai, Haruka, or Hikage. It's the perfect plan."**

"Being the lady-killer that I am, I should be able to help with your romances." Ryobi declares.

Everyone wanted to retort her on being a "lady-killer" but seeing Haruka and Mirai pleasuring her was still lingering in their minds.

Yomi and Homura played close attention. "First, I'll need to know who it is your trying to get for your girlfriends."

They both hesitated to speak up. Yomi stood up and tried to speak.

"I...Ikaruga."

Everyone looks at her. It wasn't that surprising, but it did seem hard to hear her admit it. Those to have always been complete opposites, although they did show a bond after fighting each other.

"Hmmmm... the Hanzo girl with the katana, huh? That sound pretty easy considering it's you and her. Maybe." Ryobi states her opinion.

"Alright that should be enough for today. I'll think of a plan overnight. Let's meet at Hanzo tomorrow and talk about it later."

Ryobi attempts to leave but is interrupted by a certain tan-skinned girl.

"Wait a minute. Don't you need to know who I... like?"

Ryobi looks at her with distaste. "It's obvious who your in to. It's Asuka isn't it."

Homura blushes redder "How'd you-"

"It's not exactly a secret your into her." That said, everyone in the room nods their heads in agreement.

Homura sits down and mumbles to herself. She was mostly grumbling about how her once thought secret was never really a secret.

Alright, I'll be taking my leave. Haruka just bring my pills tomorrow at Hanzo, okay."

Haruka nods her head in conformation.

Once Ryobi left, Homura spoke up.

"S-so... quick question. When did you guess find out about my... crush... on Asuka." She asks her comrades.

"I noticed when you were first fighting each other. You looked so happy." Yomi cheerfully says

"I suspect you would be a good pairing considering how much you enjoy each other." Haruka says

"I knew because you were completely obsessed with her. She was practically all you think about." Mirai points out.

"I don't have emotions, but I still saw that you two had a special bond." Hikage says in monotone.

Homura blushes once more, this time as bright as a beet. She was utterly speechless.

* * *

 **A/N:** The Senran Kagura girls are all such beautiful maidens. I want to make all of the girls like this (Even if they are in bit of a smutty series).  
I'm finally going to introduce the Hanzo girls. Hope you look forward to it.

Be sure to Comment, Review, PM me anything you at want to say about the story.  
Thanks, Ciao!


	26. Murasaki's Birthday

Murasaki's Birthday:

The violet haired girl walks up to her green haired sister and her squad leader. She slightly fidgeted left and right, staring at the floor the whole time.

"Onee-chan... can you take me... bra shopping today?" She asks shuddering from her own words.

Imu stares at her for a moment. A big grin plopped on her face. Her sister, Murasaki... was asking to go outside... and actually be out in public together.

Imu grabbed her shoulders and looked at her with a bright gleam in her eyes. "Of course. Whatever you want.

Miyabi looked at the two siblings with a confused look.

 _That afternoon..._

Murasaki face looked almost absolutely terrified. She was surrounded by a crowd of people in the mall. She clung to her sister extremely tightly.

"Ow! Murasaki your squeezing me too hard! Relax!" Her older sibling tell her.

"S-sorry Onee-chan... But I'm really scared... please protect me." Says the purple haired girl.

They arrived in the bra shop, one that specializes in busty girls. Murasaki looked around and saw many colors and patterns on the underwear. Imu cqlled over for some assistance. A store clerk came over to help.

"Yes, we're looking to buy a bra for my sister," points to the shivering girl cowering behind her. "Where can we find the K-cup bras?"

The clerks face looked shocked. "I believe those are in the back somewhere. Shall I bring them to you?"

"Yes, thank you."

The store clerk left and went to the back of the store. The two siblings sat down and waited for her return. While waiting a though came Imu's head.

"Hey Murasaki, what kind of underwear are you planning on buying exactly." The Onee-chan asks.

Murasaki stops shivering for a bit and explains to her sister.

"Ryobi wanted me... to buy some sexy bras... for my birthday tomorrow."

A sudden chill ran through Imu's back when she mentions Ryobi's name. And the mention of lingerie was even worse.

"Ryobi told you... to buy sexy underwear?" The greenete says in a grimmer tone.

"Yeah...She says it's a special... part of my birthday... gift."

Imu's face turned to stone. The store clerk came back with a huge bra.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Imu suddenly grabs Murasaki's hand and goes out the store.

"O-onee-chan?" Murasaki shouts in surprise. Imu pulls out her phone and dials.

"Miyabi, can you do something for me. We need to teach Ryobi a lesson."

By coincidence, Murasaki and Miyabi say the same thing, even when far apart. "Huh?"

 _The next day..._

Ryobi was about to enter Murasaki's room.

 **"Hehehe! Get ready for your special gift, Murasaki. Giant breasted bimbo!"** She rubs her penis as she thought that. She gets an erection.

She opens the door and finds her clothes suddenly ripped off.

"Huh?"

She was completely naked now. She looked in front of her to find the ripper was none other then her teacher, Suzune.

Suzune stood before her wearing a mask and bondage gear. She stood sexually, holding a horse crop in her hands.

"Ahhh~ So your finally here," looks down "and your already prepared. Good, cuz I was getting bored with Ryona."

The brunette looks behind Suzune and sees her blonde sister tighter up and brusied up (she had a very happy expression on her face despite that).

Ryobi sweats intensely and trys to back away slowly.

 **"The hell!?"** That instant, Suzune pulls Ryobi in for a day of play.

 _Meanwhile in Imu's room..._

Murasaki, Imu, and Miyabi sat in the greenete's room and playing video games in their underwear. "Onee-chan... is this bad...what happened to Ryobi?" The violet girl asked.

"It was what she deserves, Murasaki. She was going to do something... really bad, I'll say." Imu tells her sister.

Miyabi holds her girlfriend's body and pets Murasaki's head. "Yeah. I'm sure Suzune-sensei will take care of Ryobi. But thank goodness she was will to take part in all this."

Imu smiles at her younger sister. "And since your room is occupied. We'll celebrate your birthday with you in mine. Anything you want is yours... for today"

Murasaki smiles as she snuggles into Imu's breasts and hugs her. "Thank you... Onee-chan." Imu holds her head and smiles happily.

Miyabi looks at the two siblings sweet bonding moment and smiles. Even though she didn't really understand what had happened to punish Ryobi, she felt glad they were closer.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was a funny one for me. I wanted this to be about Murasaki and Imu going out for a simple trip. And once Ryobi is introduced... Hehehe!

I'm trying to shine the light on some of the other girls as well as Ryobi. She's still the main star, but the other girls will get their fair share as well. So if you have any ideas for side stories for the other girls, Just shout them out to me.

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you have to say about the story. Thanks Ciao!


	27. Halloween

Halloween Chapter:

 _Hebijo..._

"H-h-how do I look..." Murasaki says, questioning her costume.

"You look fine," Imu says wearing her feudal princess outfit. "Although, wearing pajamas as a Halloween costume isn't exactly scary, now is it." The greenette comments.

"I would agree, but it does really suit her personality. And she seems to enjoy it a bit." Miyabi says wearing a light samurai outfit.

Imu smiles at her girlfriend. "True, but your outfit is the absolute best Miyabi." Miyabi blushes lightly and grabs Imu's hand. "Thank you. And seeing as how your my princess, it only makes sense that you dress like it." She says with her casanova smile.

"Miyabi..."

"Imu..."

While the two girls made goo-goo eyes at each other, Ryobi watched them with a gag in her throat.

"Ugh! Of you two are going to do that, at least rent a hotel room first. You're making me sick."

Ryobi stood there, wearing her huntress outfit. The two lovers looked at her angrily for interrupting their touching moment. Avoiding her senpai's wrath, she decides to clam up.

"Ryobi-chan! Ryobi-chan! Look at me! Look at me!" Ryona begs for her sister's attention.

Ryobi turned and looked at her blonde sibling. She was wearing a dog collar and a pair of doggy ears and a fluffy tail. On the collar was a leash attached to it, which see hands to Ryobi.

Ryobi snatches it out of her hand. "Ah~ A bitch dog! fitting for a mutt like you!" She tugs on the rope hard.

"Woof! Woof!" The blonde barks in pleasure. The twins other members stared at their strange team member's sadist and masochist act (except Murasaki, who was busy snuggling Bebebey).

 _Gessen…_

"Tada!" Minori shows up in her huge hamster costume.

"Ohhh~ You look totes adorbs Minori. Hold on, let me take a take a pic of you." Shiki says pull out her camera phone. She snaps her a picture of the adorable hamster girl. "Now for one together."

She strutted over to her, wearing her sexy police woman's outfit. She squats down and snaps a selfie with Minori.

"Murakumo~ come snap a selfie with us." Shiki requests in a cutesy voice. "Yeah! Yeah! Come take a picture, Murakumo!" Minori says swaying her body all around.

Murakumo sat in a chair in her 2 piece, leopard print, ogre outfit. "No thank you. I don't like taking photos of myself." Shiki pouts at her, but then smiles mischievously.

The blonde runs up to her tall comrade and takes off her mask. Murakumo's adorable face was revealed Minori and Shiki stand next to her and steal a picture of her.

"Aaaah! Shiki! Don't do that! Delete it! I'm not pretty enough for a picture!" The brunette freaks out and tries to steal her mask and Shiki's phone. Shiki plays a good game of keep away from Murakumo while Minori laughs at their silly shenanigans.

Sipping her tea quietly, Yozakura, dressed as shrine maiden, watches her friends fool around. "Honesty must they be so loud. It's a holiday, but still, there is a limit." She mumbles to herself.

In that moment, Yumi came out of her room. She was in a frilly dress that had a skirt that swayed as she moved (sometimes making her panties visible). She strikes a cutesy pose.

"Magical Shinobi Girl Yumi has descended and shall defeat all evil on this wicked night!" She makes a peace sign near her eye and winks.

The other girls stare at her with confusion. All except Yozakura, who was shaking with anxiety. She stared intensely, until she became overcome and has an epic nosebleed and falls backwards.

"Yozakura!" All the girls run over to their bleeding friend. They look down at her and see her smiling for reasons they didn't understand.

 _Hanzo…._

"Yagyu-chan! Look at the outfit Katsu-nee got me!" Hibari bounces around in her bunny girl outfit.

The albino turns her head to see her friend and immediately a nosebleed splurts out of her. She smiles happily at her pink-haired friend.

"Amazing…. Hibari…..."

Looking by the sidelines, the 2 first years upperclassmen look at them. Asuka, dressed up as a knight, nervously chuckles at them.

"It's kinda funny how she's dressed up in a school swimsuit and is about to swim from her own nosebleed." The brunette says as a joke.

"I think she's really happy about her costume," The mischievous blonde, dressed in a sexy santa outfit. "All thanks to me. You guys should be thankful to me for picking out our costumes." She smiles smugly.

"I beg to differ…." The black haired girl says tapping her foot angrily. "Exactly why am I wearing such a distasteful outfit?" She says in her samba girl outfit.

"I thought the feathers would be perfect for you. Plus it really shows off those awesome jugs of yours!" She says moving her hands in a pervy manner, irritating her fellow 3rd year.

While Ikaruga was chasing Katsuragi around with her sword, a thought came to Asuka.

"I wonder what Homura-chan is doing right now?"

 _Crimson Squad…..._

"Achoo!" Homura sneezes, "Jeez, don't tell me I'm coming down with a cold." She wipes her nose with the claws on her crab costume.

Hikage hands her a tissue. "Here….." Homura takes it, albeit it difficult it is with her claws.

"Thanks." Her leader says. "Your costume looks pretty nice too, by the way."

"Thank you," Hikage turns around to show off her military outfit. "I'm hoping it goes great with my personality."

Yomi comes from behind and pats on her shoulder "It's fine, You look really nice, if you ask me."

"Me on the other hand," "I'm not very sure how I look. I've never worn something so expensive before." She says blushing at her French maid outfit.

Homura and Hikage look at each other, then look at Yomi. They give an epic thumbs up to her, causing the maid to smile happily.

In the loli girl's room, Mirai shows off her catgirl costume to Haruka.

"Tada!" The black haired girl exclaims, trying to strike a sexy pose.

"Ohhh~ What an adorable kitten." Haruka, in a sexy nurse outfit, says in a sexy voice. She walks over and pats Mirai on the head. "Well done."

Mirai looks at her with glistening eyes. "Really? You mean it, Haruka-sama?"

Haruka will nods her head, "Positive. If you were to go trick or treating, I'm sure everyone would give a cute little girl like you tons of candy."

"Ahhh~ Huh?" Mirai sighs contently, but after examining Haruka's words, starts to pout.

"Haruka-sama! You jerk!" The catgirl shouts at her. Haruka simply giggles at Mirai's reaction.

 _Meanwhile, with the Mikagura sisters…._

"These outfits are awesome!" Hanabi exclaims in her vampire costume. "Right?" Renka and Kafuru look at her.

"Yeah….. Totally awesome." Renka, wearing a festival outfit, smiles nervously.

"Not really." Kafuru, dressed as frankenstein, says bluntly. Renka slaps Kafuru in the back. "Not really bad I mean…..." The girl corrects herself by force.

Sayuri looks at them "Well I believe you all look very awesome. Hehehe…..." The old woman says with an old-school ninja suit on.

"But, if you ask me," She focuses her energy and transforms. Her bust becomes big and perky. Her body begins to curve out and small bits fill out her costume. She was now in her younger shinobi self, Jasmine.

"I've got you girls beat." She spoke confidently to them. The younger girls look at how her body became sexier. The all stood together and laughed with each other.

 _Elsewhere…_

"Do we truly need to do this?" Rin asks.

"We reap what we sow. We honestly shouldn't of challenged that bastard Hanzo to a game of go. Who would've thought that old fart was actually good." Daidouji states.

"Are you ready back there!?" Hanzo cries out a question.

"Yes!" they yell in sync. Hearing that a curtain opens up and reveals the 2 sexy women in exotic dancers outfits.

"Let the show begin!" The old man exclaims as her starts the dance music.

The girls begin dancing and moving their bodies.

"Alright! Shake it ladies!" Murasame (being invited as a fellow pervert) screams out.

"Yeah! Work those young bodies!" Hanzo says embracing his pervertedness.

Fueled out of annoyance, Daidouji and Rin throw shurikens at Murasame and Hanzo's forehead. Through the power of their pervertedness, they completely ignore them completely.

In the corner, Kiriya tries his best to ignore his students in front of him. He looks at the men in front of him. One was a successful businessman, and the other was a famous legendary shinobi. And there they were, shouting and barking like dogs for meat. He felt ashamed of them both.

Unfortunately for him, his eyes look up and notice the 2 women dancing around. Their massive breast shake as their hips sway. He blushes on the spot of the sight.

He was now feeling ashamed for himself too.

* * *

 **A/N:** HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :3  
This is just a fun chapter I thought I'd make for the holiday. Just the girls getting dressing up in cute outfits (plus others) and how they spend their Halloween this year.  
(Just use your imagination if you want them to be sexy outfits ;3 )

Be sure to Comment, Review, PM, Trick, and Treat this chapter. Thanks, Happy Holidays, Ciao!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 20: Hanzo Girls

Ryobi waits by the entrance of Hanzo Academy. She plays on her phone to pass the time.

A large group of girls appears before her, the Crimson Squad. Homura and Yomi looked as especially nervous about this. The black haired one was shaking and sweating and the blonde was blushing and fidgeting all over.

"What's the matter with them?" Ryobi asks flat out.

"They seem to be getting cold feet," The vixen of their group says "It took Hikage and I all morning to get Homura out her room. And Mirai had to spend hours with Yomi to decide which clothes to put on."

Ryobi sighs at the 2 renegades. She signals them all to group up together.

"Alright. I think I've come up with an idea to help you guys, but let me be clear I won't be around to help you. You'll be working by yourself."

"W-what!? How are we supposed to do this without your help! It's the whole point we decided to do this!" Homura shouts at her in rage.

"Hold on. I wasn't finished," The brunette replies. "I've got some personal business to take care off her myself. Once I've got my stuff done, I'm leaving. Besides how do you expect me to help you to confess when their in the same room. Won't it be a bit awkward."

Homura was silent for a bit, then mumbles under her breath.

"T-then w-what are we supposed to do?" Yomi asks slightly timidly.

"Nothing really," Ryobi confesses "I'm pretty sure everything will go fine if you confess to these girls. I doubt these goody-goodys will do anything worst than letting you down easy."

They all looked at her as if she knew what she was doing. Mainly because they didn't bother to think of a way to do this themselves, and didn't want to waste this opportunity.

" **And of course they'll say yes. It's obvious they like you too. The one's who don't notice your feelings are you. You'd have to be blind if you didn't see it by now that you have some sort of feelings for each other."**

Ryobi thought that to herself, then a second later she thought again.

" **Aw man! Now I sound like some sort of matchmaking fangirl or something."**

She shook those thoughts out of her head. She brought her concentration back to the Crimson Squad girls.

"And to make this easier, the others here will take care of the others while you confess. This way you won't be interrupted. Understood?" Ryobi says with a confident attitude.

The girls nodded their heads form the sound of the plan. It seemed like a decent plan overall.

"Alright that sounds like we all understand now. Let's go." The twin tailed girl turns and walks into Hanzo. The others follow behind (except Yomi and Homura, who basically had to be carried inside).

Ryobi knocks on the door. They wait a moment for it to open.

"Hello?" a certain pink haired girl opens the door. She is surprised to see all of the girls at the door.

"Hello Hibari-chan~ How are you?" the temptress of the group says in a sultry voice.

"Haruka-san?" Hibari speaks.

"May we come in?" Haruka says patting Hibari on her head.

"Okay!" She opens the door all of the way for them. They walk in.

By pure coincidence, almost all of the other Hanzo girls were sitting in the living room, except for Asuka. The Good shinobi turn their heads to notice their guests.

"Ah it seems we have some familiar faces joining us today." Ikaruga says, sipping her tea.

"Yo, what's up Hikage?" Katsuragi waves her hand up to her green haired friend. Hikage indifferently waves back.

"..."

"Hey! Don't ignore us pigtails!" Mirai shouts out in rage.

Yagyu continues to ignore them, causing Mirai to outrage further. "Fine! You wanna ignore m- I mean us, then you asked for this!"

Mirai pulls out her umbrella and swings it at Yagyu. Yagyu dodges it easily. The two continue to fight into another room.

"Ohhh! Yagyu-chan! Mirai-san! Stop fighting!" Hibari pouts at them. Haruka puts her hands on her shoulders.

"It's alright. I'm sure they'll be alright, sweetie," Haruka states "Why don't we wait in your room until they calm down."

"Okay!" Hibari replies. The two girls head into Hibari's room.

"Oi! Blondie! There's something I wanna talk to you about! Let's talk in your room!" Ryobi demands her.

Katsuragi clicks her tongue. "Screw you, I don't feel like moving." She stretches out on the floor. Ryobi groans.

She smiled mischievously. "Hey Hikage, what do you say we go talk about the plans for you to get a better bust-" In a flash, Ryobi was interrupted by Katsu suddenly walking up to Hikage and giving her a shoulder massage.

"Like I said, feel free to make yourself at home. And we can definitely talk about boobs in my room. Let's go."

"Okay." Hikage states.

" **Damn! She is too easy to figure out!"**

The three girls head to Katsu's room. Before they left Homura asks a question.

"Ummm… well…. Can you tell me….. where Asuka is….. please…." She asks like a timid child.

"I believe she is in her room. She just got out of the bath, so be sure to knock before entering." Ikaruga informs her.

"T-Thanks!" With that. Homura rushes out the room, trying to hide how nervous she was.

Then all that was left was Ikaruga and Yomi. Yomi was especially nervous because of how it was only the 2 of them in the room, and that she was going to soon confess to the other girl.

"It seems as if there are two of us now, Yomi-san. Would you like to sit down and have some tea with me?"

Yomi tries to keep her composure. "Y-yes. I would like that." She walks over like a robot and sits down. She fidgets around for a bit.

Ikaruga pours her cup. "So what brings all of you over like this? It's not odd to see you come over, but to see you all at once, and with Ryobi-san as well. It makes me wonder."

"Well….. we've- well I've come to tell you something important." Yomi states.

"Really. What?"

"It's…... well… um…... uhhh…..." Yomi holds her stammers for a bit. Suddenly a loud growl comes from the blonde's stomach. She couldn't of looked anymore embarrassed, or looked any redder.

"It seems you're hungry. I think we have some beansprouts in the kitchen." Ikaruga says, making Yomi's eyes glisten.

The black haired girl goes into the kitchen and comes out with a bowl of beansprouts.

"Ohhh~ Thank you, Ikaruga-san!" Yomi exclaims full of zeal. She happily digs into her meal.

"Um? Yomi-san? What was it you were going to say?" Ikaruga asks, watching her scarf down her food.

"Hmm?" Yomi stops eating to think for a moment.

"Oops! Seems I forgot," she states with a blissfully ignorant grin. "But it's fine. I'm sure I'll be able to remember after I'm full." she states with a smile.

"Really?" Ikaruga looks at her with a curious look.

* * *

 **A/N:** And so, the Hanzo Girls make their debut. I really liked the way this chapter went. It made me laugh and smile while I was making it. Probably because I really like the Hanzo girls.  
I'm sure I'm gonna have tons of fun writing about this, so sit tight.

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you have to say about the story. Thank, Ciao!


	29. Katsuragi's Birthday

Katsuragi's Birthday:

"Ka-tsu-ra-gi~" calls out a sexy voice "It's time to wake up. You don't wanna oversleep on your special day do you.".

The blonde opens her eyes to see a naked Ikaruga next to her, under her bedsheets.

"Oh. I'm sorry, babe. I wouldn't want that." She says with a casanova smile I just didn't wanna get away from you is all."

Ikaruga smirks. "Even so, you can't just laze in. It'll become a bad habit. Maybe you should be punished." she climbs up and places her breasts in front of Katsu's face.

"I think I might." Katsuragi stuffs her face into Ikaruga's cleavage. She moves her head around to enjoy every bit of her breasts.

Suddenly, a certain 2nd year walks into the room. She was wearing a an adorable apron, but nothing else was on her body except that.

"Katsu-nee! I made you break-" Asuka walks into Katsuragi's room and sees the two girls lewd display.

"Oi, oi! Ikaruga-san! We agree that you wouldn't do anything while I was making breakfast!" Asuka says in a pouty voice.

"Sorry, Asuka- Ahh!- but Katsuragi- Ahhh!- was so cute when she was sleeping-Ohhh!-" Ikaruga speaks while moaning from Katsuragi sucking on her nipples.

Katsuragi lets the black haired girl go. "Don't be make that face, Asuka. You know I have enough love for the both of you."

I know, but still it's not fair." she still pouts, walking over to them.

"Then how about I give you some special attention, just for you." The blonde begins happily groping her.

"Ohhh~" The brunette moans from her underclassmen's touch. Katsuragi massages the girl's breasts in her hand, and squeezes it like it was soft putty in her hand.

"Hey! I want special attention too!" Ikaruga pouts as well.

"Ah-ah-ah. Nothing special for little liars." Katsuragi states while poking at Asuka's nipples.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" The young lady glops on her and smoshes her face into her breasts. "Just play with me too!"

"Oi! Ikaruga! This is my special time with Katsu-nee! Don't interrupt!" Asuka puts her chest in Katsuragi's face as well.

The blonde had her head covered by her friend's gigantic mammaries. She moves around and licks them all over, occasionally licking their nipples. This was absolute bliss for her.

"Ohhh! I wanna join in too." says their star-eyed underclassmen.

"If Hibari wants this, I guess I will too." says the albino underclassmen.

The girls walk in the room. For some reason, they both were in their underwear when they came in. This was only for a moment because they got rid of them in a quick minute.

"Mmmh~ two more beautiful pairs." Katsu signals them to come over to her. The two girls quickly place their breasts on the blonde's body.

"Ohhh! This was supposed to be may special time with Katsu!" Ikaruga grumbles as she moves her chest up and down on the back of Katsuragi's head.

"Mmm~ No way! This was my time!" Asuka states with her nipples inside Katsuragi's mouth, being suckled on.

"I wanna play with Katsuragi-chan too!" Hibari pouts as she moves her hooters on Katsuragi's left boob.

"I'm only doing this because Hibari is doing it. I definitely wouldn't do this sort of thing to you…. much." Yagyu says fondling Katsuragi's right breast with her own.

"Ladies, ladies," The blonde playgirl spoke, "I love all of you and your breasts equally. I'll be sure to spend plenty of time pleasuring and fondling all of you." She speaks those words with a bright smile on her face.

All the girls look at her as if she had said something truly heartwarming to them. The eyed at her with great attention (almost seeming as if it was lust).

"Katsuragi!" they all jump on top of her and lay with her in bed. Their naked bodies all touching together, and their breasts all mashed together.

Katsu felt utter joy and happiness from having all of her friends surrounded around her. She couldn't stop smiling, she was in too much bliss.

 _In reality…._

The 4 Hanzo girls all look above their blonde friend with looks of distaste and concern. She kept mumbling in her sleep, saying their names and the word "oppai" afterwards.

"I wanted to surprise her by waking her up l, but…." Asuka says with a nervous grin on her face.

"Indeed, It would be best if we just left her as she is." Ikaruga says, holding back the urge to sneak attack her friend while she sleeps.

"Yagyu-chan? Does this mean that we're gonna use our boobs to make Katsuragi happy?" Hibari asks, with curious looks at what Katsuragi was dreaming about.

"No Hibari. That most certainly will not be happening." Yagyu states with her usual stern, yet calm tone.

The girls quietly walked out of the room. On the way out, they heard Katsuragi say something.

"Oppai.….Love.… Squeezy-Squeezy…."

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Birthday, Katsuragi! Oppai is Life! If only your dream could become reality, you would be one happy girl (but I bet she would have everyone else's breasts in the Senran Kagura universe, not just her squad).

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you have to say about the story. Thanks, Ciao!


	30. Daidouji's Birthday

Daidouji's Birthday:

The two women panted heavily. They laid down on their backs to catch their breath.

"Rin….. that was amazing…" Daidouji proclaimed.

"Yes….. It was the least I could do… it is your birthday….after all….." Rin states to her once kouhai.

"Hey, do you remember back when we we're younger, and sometimes we would skip class to do it in the training room." Daidouji says with a reminiscent smile on her face.

"Yes I do. You were always so anxious and begging for it too. Sometimes we would get caught by Kiriya-sensei while going at it." Rin thinks back as well. "And when he caught us, he would take us out and tell us we need to wait for that and wait until school was out to do it."

"Yeah! And when he didn't nag at use, sometimes her would just sit there and watch us. And didn't he sometimes tell us how we should be positioned." the dirty blonde says with a grin.

"Indeed, he did. I must admit, Kiriya has had a great impact on our lives. We should truly be grateful." Rin says with a slight blush (probably from thinking about her teacher)

"Yeah!" Daidouji lifts her fist in the air "What do you say we go another round….. for Kiriya-sensei!"

"You just want to for yourself, don't you." Rin looks at her with skeptical eyes. Daidouji just looks at her and smiles.

Rin sights "I guess since it is your day. I'm sure I can keep going." She retorts.

The both get up and ready their stances. Daidouji gets her fist ready and Rin pulls out her giant shurikens.

"Sparring like this is nice. Thank you, Rin." Daidouji states to her once senpai.

"It's no problem. Happy Birthday, Daidouji." She says with a smile.

With all that said, The two commence their battle.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Achoo!"

"Is something the matter, Kiriya? Allergies acting up?" Hanzo asks him.

Kiriya wipes his nose "I don't think so. I think someone might be talking about me."

"Is that so?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Birthday, Daidouji. I hope you enjoy Rin's company. I'm sure you won't pull any punches tonight X3

I know this one was short, but I felt it was very warming and made me happy. And don't worry, if you didn't like how little Daidouji got the spotlight, I'm planning on showing her off later on. So hold tight.

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you have to say about the story. Thanks, Ciao!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 21: How Love Works

Mirai and Yagyu battled it out in the other room. Mirai was lashing out with her words, but Yagyu never paid her any mind.

Yagyu sweeps the little girl under her feet, causing Mirai to fall on her butt.

Yagyu glares down at her. "Are you d-" The albino stops as she feels a shock run through her mind.

Mirai looks at her with a curious look. "What's the matter with you?"

"I sense something strange…. Hibari! Something wrong with her! She's in trouble!" she yells out in a serious tone.

Yagyu starts to leap off.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Mirai catches her and falls on top of her. "You're not going anywhere!" the black haired girl exclaims

Yagyu fights Mirai off of her, but Mirai keeps her down.

"Let me go Mirai! Hibari is in trouble! I have to go save her!" Yagyu struggles to get up.

"Would you calm down! Geez! She's probably just with Haruka-sama!" the loli tells her.

Hearing that, Yagyu begins to flail around even more!

"That's the worst possibility!" The twin-tailed girl screams loudly.

Mirai looks at how serious and determined Yagyu was. In hindsight, Mirai should've expected this sort of reaction considering who she was talking to and who she was talking about.

Yagyu managed to break free from Mirai and pushed her off. Mirai jumped back and lunges back to Yagyu. She catches her leg and stops her from moving.

Don't go! Nothing's wrong! I'm sure Hibari is fine! You've seen how she fights! She can take care of herself! Just don't go!" Mirai proclaims to her friend and rival.

Yagyu calms down and relaxes. She stops fighting Mirai and sits down.

"You're right… She can take care of herself…" Yagyu states in a slightly saddened tone. "I'm sorry…"

Mirai looked at her with her mouth gaped open. She never imagined Yagyu to calm down so easily. Especially when it came to Hibari.

"Yeah… not that I'm not grateful you stopped resisting, but why the sudden change of heart." she asked

Yagyu looked down, then up to Mirai eyes. "It's just that I'm feeling…..strange recently."

"I've noticed that Hibari has gotten incredibly strong lately. So strong that she barely needs to rely on me when we're in battle anymore."

Mirai listens to Yagyu with more of a stern attention. She could feel how her friend felt.

"I feel as if I don't have much of a purpose anymore… Like I don't have a reason to move on…. Like… I'm not needed…... You know?"

Mirai takes in Yagyu's words and then sighs. "Man that sounds sad, but I can't feel sorry for you at all." she says.

"Huh?" Yagyu looks at her surprised.

"Don't get me wrong. I feel bad you've lost your purpose and all, but you're getting way too upset. For one, you aren't going to stop worrying just cuz she can take care of herself, right?"

Yagyu spoke "No."

"Then it shouldn't matter whether or not she can take care of herself cuz you're gonna protect her. Hell, that's probably why she's still alive today. Second, I want you to think of how clumsy that girl is and tell me she can really last without you around, even when you're not in battle."

It didn't take Yagyu long to think about that. She (as well as the others at Hanzo) knew first hand that Hibari was practically a danger zone all on her own. And it would be a while before that changed. She looked at Mirai in bit of a daze.

"I barely know a lot about her and I can tell she would get lost on the way to the grocery store, even if you gave her a map." Mirai says slightly smug (even though that's happened to her a couple of times before). "And now I want you to look me in the eye and tell me she doesn't care about you as much as you care about her."

Yagyu sat and stared star struck. She was absolutely speechless. Mirai was confident that she had gotten through to her.

"See? You don't need to worry about Hibari. You and her are like a… a…. Mother and daughter. Or maybe an older sister and a younger one."

Yagyu was anxious when she heard the word 'sisters'

"You watch over her until she can do things for herself. And even when she can, you're still gonna be around to help. You need to be with her. She's lost without you."

Yagyu took in all Mirai's words and smiles. She goes up to the smaller girl and hugs her in her arms.

"Thank you, Mirai. That's exactly what I needed to hear." the albino states with a content smile.

Mirai was too stunned to hug back, but was stunned just enough to mumble and blush a cute shade of red.

"You're right. Even if Hibari is stronger, she's still someone I care about. Someone I want to take care of. I love her…."

Yagyu lets Mirai go and looks her in the eyes. She thinks back on what she said, and blushed beet red when she realises she said she 'loved' Hibari.

"Uh…. I didn't mean it like that….. not like anything weird… I mean I really like her…. It's just that she's….. Uh… She's really nice….. And cute…. And she's got a sweet personality… and…" Yagyu stammers to make a statement that she wasn't pervy (even though she was failing).

"Uhhh… I think I get it." Mirai stops her. Suddenly, Mirai thinks of all her friends. From Hanzo, Crimson Squad, Hebijo, and Gessen. The thought of Ryobi showed up especially in her mind.

"Yeah…... I understand." The loli says with a smile. "Hey, Yagyu? Do you mind if we keep talking like this? Until we all leave Hanzo." Mirai asks her in a pleasant tone.

"Okay. I've got no reason to refuse." Yagyu replies.

They both sat there and chat with one another.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mirai and Yagyu have a sweet heart-to-heart. Despite her cold demeanor, Yagyu is a really kind girl (especially to Hibari). And Mirai is just the same, only she isn't the cold type, but the cutsey, gun-totting loli type.

Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you have to say about the story. Thanks, Ciao!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 22: Sweet Pink

"Such a cute little creature," Haruka declares holding one of Hibari's stuffed animals. "It looks so clean too. You must take great care of your toys Hibari, dear."

"Uh huh! I take care of all my stuffed animals." the pinkette declares confidently.

"Hm~ I'm sure you do." the dirty blonde says with a smirk "By the way Hibari. I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Hm?" Hibari looks at her with a slight curious look, that easily went well with the girl's innocence. "Okay. Ninto!" She calls out to her bunny rabbit.

Hibari's fluffy friend comes into the room. "Ninto, can you please bring us some snacks from the kitchen? And drinks too?" The bunny salutes her and goes to fetch refreshments.

"Hibari sits on the bed with Haruka. "What is it you wanted to talk about Haruka-san?"

"Hibari…. How would you like to help me assist one of our friends?" Haruka asks her.

"Hm?" Hibari looks at her with even more curiosity. "What do you mean, Haruka-san?"

Haruka prepares to speak "Well….." Before she could utter any other words, Ninto comes back into the room, holding a tray of chips and sodas.

"Oh! Thank you Ninto." Hibari says with her classic sweetie-pie smile.

"Yes, thank you Ninto." Haruka says caressing Ninto's chin sweetly and gently. She goes down to his face and kisses his cheek. This made the little bunny blushes red and steam from his head. Ninto runs away from them in sheer embarrassment.

"Ohhhh~ Haruka-san." Hibari pouts her face at Haruka. "Don't tease Ninto like that."

"What do you mean? I was simply thanking him for bringing us these sweets." She says playing innocent. Hibari continued to puff out her cheeks and pouts more.

Haruka clears her throat. "Anyways, back to what I was saying..." She sips her drink.

"How would you like to become closer with everyone. In a more… physical way?"

Hibari took a moment to process what the older girl had said. Once it was in, she immediately started blushing. Despite her great amount of innocence, even Hibari knew that when Haruka was talking about being physical, it meant something weird.

"W-what do you mean 'ph-ph-physical'?" The younger girl asks, trying to seem ignorant to what she was talking about.

"I mean…." She holds her chin and looks passionately in her eyes. "doing things like this….." She feels Hibari's breasts and gropes her.

"Ahhh~ Haruka….." Hibari moans out in a sweet voice. Haruka massages her breasts with her expert groping skills.

"How do you like it? Feel good?" Haruka whispers in a seductive voice.

"How about here?" She trails her hands down and plays with her inner thighs, causing the pinkette to moan even louder.

"Hibari… How would you like to feel like this all the time. And you would be able to do it with all your friends too. Me, Yagyu, and everyone else will make you feel good all over." The renegade nibbles on her ear.

"R-really?" Hibari struggles to speak. Haruka starts to touch her underneath her clothes and feel the Hanzo student's soft body.

"I have no reason to lie to you." She smirks and touches her rougher. Hibari moans more as her mind goes blank.

Haruka stops her assault to lay Hibari on her back. She climbs on top of her and looks into her eyes. "Well? What do you say?"

Hibari was still gasping for air, but was able to make out a few words.

"... Oh…. kay" She says in an exhausted tone.

"Hmm~ That's what I like to hear." With that said The renegade leans in for a sweet kiss, which Hibari returns with her remaining strength.

Unfortunately for him, Ninto walking in on the girls friendly contact, which made him immediately run out again, wishing he didn't see something so embarrassing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Haruka puts the moves on Hibari. Very skillfully I might add. As to be expected from the Temptress of Senran Kagura.  
And just for those who don't know, Ninto is a little white rabbit that helps Hibari fight and is like a pet/friend of hers (He might be the mascot of the series... Eh, Whatever).

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me withanything you have to say about the story. Thanks, Ciao!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 22.5: Homura's Confession Confusion

Homura's heart was beating fast. Her face was a tomato shade of red. She was standing right in front of her want to be girlfriend's door, and she just couldn't contain herself.

"Okay…. How do I do this?" She mumbles aloud to herself. "She said that this was going to be easier, but I still don't know what to do…"

She hold her chin and thinks of ways for her to confess her love.

 _Confession #1_

Homura looks Asuka deeply in her eyes. She held both her hands in her own.

"Homura…"

"Asuka…." She slightly grips Asuka's hands "I wanna hold hands, go on dates, and hug each other with you, Asuka…." Homura gets down and takes a knee.

"Asuka, will you be my girlfriend?"

Asuka stays silent for a moment. "Huh?" Was her only reply.

 _-End_

"No, that won't work." she says shaking her head. "I can't say something like that. It's way too out of my character. She'd never take someone like me serious saying all that mushy stuff. Even if it is kinda true."

Homura thought some more.

 _Confession #2_

Homura walks in on Asuka with a confident smirk on her face.

"Hm? Oh! Hi Homura-chan. Nice to-" Asuka stops speaking when Homura walks up very close to her. Homura places her hands against the wall, putting the good shinobi in kabedon.

The brunette felt a bit flushed from her friend's sudden assertiveness.

"Hey there sexy~ I got something I gotta tell you." Homura spoke in a seductive voice

Asuka blushed even redder. Homura's hand cupped Asuka's beet red cheek and held it in her hand.

"Asuka….. I love how you are. Your eyes, voice, smile, I love everything about. you. That's why…..." She wraps her hand on her the shorter girl's waist and pulls her in. She holds her chin to make strong passionate eye contact. "You should become my lover."

"Homura-chan…?" Asuka says with steamy eyes.

 _-Forced End_

Homura's face was blushing red as her crimson form's hair. "No way am I doing that." She says with a fasten heartbeat "I can't possibly be like some smooth-operator and say cheesy pick-up lines like that. And Asuka… her reactions would be just too… stimulating."

Homura gave her confession ideas one more try.

 _Confession #3_

Homura walks in quickly and picks Asuka up, then sets her on her bed.

"Hm!? Homura!?" Homura climbs on top and rips off both her and Asuka's clothes off.

"Ahhh!" The good shinobi screams out.

"I want this sexy body of yours Asuka!" Homura says like a super pervert (Kinda like Katsuragi).

"Noooo!" Asuka guards herself.

Homura then starts licking her body all over, especially her dirty parts.

"I'm being violated… by Homura-chan….." Asuka whimpered to herself with tears streaming down her face.

 _-Experiencing Mental Issues Caused By Lecherous Thoughts_

Homura banged her head against the wall. "The Hell?!" She says with her eyes widened. "Why the hell did that even pop up in my head?! Sure I…. kinda wanna do that with Asuka, but I don't wanna force her! Maybe be dominant….. And touch her a lot…. And to see her expression when I do….. Uuuugh! What am I saying!" She silently screams out to herself with a slight nosebleed.

Suddenly the door opens from inside. "Hello? Is someone out here?" Homura turns to see Asuka… covered in water…...in nothing, but a bathrobe…..

"Oh! Hi Homura-chan." Asuka greets her with a smile.

"Uh…...H-Hi….." Homura replies

 _Real Confession_

"I'll do my best!" Homura mumbles to herself.

* * *

 **A/N:** Homura is making her move. Let's all wish her the best of luck. I hope you all enjoy this one. I am a big fan of Homura x Asuka pairing in Senran Kagura, so I really enjoy writing this. Look forward to more soon

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you have to say about the story. Thanks, Ciao!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 23: More than Rivals

"Feel free to make yourself at home. I don't mind." Asuka states.

"T-thanks. I will." Homura says trying to keep her cool. She sits down on her bed and looks around to stay calm.

"Just give me a second. I need to get changed. I'll be out in a sec." Asuka says going into her changing room.

A couple minutes later Asuka came out the room. She was wearing a light blue dress with medium sized frills on the top of her chest and the bottom of the dress. Homura looks at her with a flushed expression then looks away.

Asuka sits on the bed next to her. "So what brings you over here? Came for another fight? I'm ready when you are." She says with a perky attitude.

"Well… That's not exactly it….." Homura blushes and plays with her fingers, looking bashful. "Say Asuka….. Do you have someone you…. like?"

"Hm? Homura-chan?" Asuka thinks for a bit. "Actually, I like everyone. Ikaruga-san, Katsu-nee, Yagyu-chan, Hibari-chan, I like all of them."

Homura sighs lightly remembering how ditzy Asuka can be sometimes. She rephrased her question. "No Asuka, I mean who do you like… like holding hands….. and going on dates…..." Homura was especially embarrassed saying that.

"Oh! Well," Asuka blushes and looks down "Yeah… I do…..."

Homura's eyes open up widely. Her heart started beating 10 times faster than before and she started to panic within herself. "Oh really? Who?" She says trying to keep calm.

"I don't really wanna give names," She says defencive like "But I will say this. Their super strong, really cool, and whenever they're around me, I'm happy." She speaks of her love with a nostalgic look on her face.

Homura looks at Asuka and notices her smile. The face that her desired was talking about someone else made her heart ache. She looked down with a depressed look on her face.

Asuka takes a moment to notice the black haired one's expression. "Ah! I'm sorry! I don't mean to bore you about my stories! You don't wanna hear it! I'll stop!"

"No. It's fine." Homura tells her. "You haven't bored me."

"Are you sure? I thought you wouldn't want to hear about."

Homura's brow raises slightly in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Well… Haruka told me that you fell in love with someone back in middle school. But they were an evil shinobi and betrayed you and-" Asuka's words were interrupted by Homura pushing her and pinning her by her shoulders on the bed.

"Ahh!" The brunette yelps "H-omura! What are you-" Asuka stops mid-sentence again when she sees the angry expression on Homura's face.

"Asuka," She spoke with an enraged voice "Don't you dare put yourself with the same level as that bastard! You're love isn't even comparable!"

Asuka stares at Homura with all her attention. "Homura-chan…..."

"That guy only used me! He never loved me for a second! And I was an idiot for falling for him! But you…..." Homura's eyes start to fill up with tears "You actually feel something for someone else! You actually love someone! You care!"

Asuka starts tearing up seeing the emotional expression on her friend's face. "Homura….. your praising me too much…. It's only natural I do that…." The bottom girl says nervously.

"Bullshit! If that were true, I never would've fallen for you!" She exclaims in the girl's face.

There was a small silence in the room that felt like forever to them.

Asuka spoke up, yet it was in a bashful tone "H-Homura-chan…" She blushes lightly "Did you say you…... love me"

Having calmed down, Homura answers in a more calm voice. "... Yeah… I did…." She replies with an even deeper blush on her face "I… love you… Asuka."

"Oh….. well…" She look away shyly, then turns back to face her.

"I'm glad to return the feelings." Asuka says with a smile on her face.

Homura's expression went from an angry one to a cheerful one. She leans down and hugs the good girl. She tried her hardest to hold back her tears of joy, but some still stream down her face.

"Thank you, Asuka." Homura tells her.

"It's okay. Let's just stay like this for a while." Asuka spoke back, hugging the tanned girl as she lays with her.

"Alright."

So they lay there on the bed. Holding one another in each other's arms, Homura' laying on top of Asuka. Both with happy expressions on their faces.

* * *

 **A/N:** YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH! Homura and Asuka have finally become a couple. I was so happy to write this story and I wanted it to be as great as I wanted. I hope you all liked it as much as I did writing it. I hope to see more of them soon (a little message to the people who want to write stories about the Senran Kagura girls, do it. I'd love to read them.)

Also I'm going to try to update and add more chapters for this month, so look forward to it. I'm aiming for 4-7 days between updates, but I can't promise anything.

Please Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you have to say about the story. Thanks, Ciao!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 24: Princess Charming

Ikaruga sat staring at her blonde acquaintance laying down on the floor, with a full belly. Yomi rubbed her stomach happily, enjoying the the feeling of being stuffed with bean sprouts (which she ate 3 bags full of).

"Um…. Yomi," Ikaruga spoke with a rough grin on her face "Are you quite satisfied now? Have you eaten your fill?"

Yomi giggles to herself "Hehehe….. Sprouts…...good…." She mumbles to her in a food induced daze.

"I'll take that as a possible yes." Ikaruga picks up their dishes and heads into the kitchen.

Yomi starts to fall out of her glutinous dizziness. Her mind starts to focus on things other than food, such as her confession.

She silently panics while Ikaruga is out the room. She flamered around on the floor holding her head. She thought of a million different scenarios in her head in a matter of seconds. None satisfying enough to woo her prince (or princess in this case) charming.

"Yomi, are you feeling…..." She stares as the blonde seems as if she is having a panic attack on the ground.

"Yomi," the raven haired girl walks over to her. Ikaruga stumbles on the rug and falls on Yomi. The moment goes black for a second.

Ikaruga opens her eyes and sees two green orbs that met hers. Her nose caught a whiff of the scent of vegetables. And her mouth felt… soft…. and shut.

"MMMMMMPPPHHH!" The blonde screams as she asses the situation. Although those screams were not heard because they echoed inside the mouth of a certain rich girl.

Ikaruga tries to speak but her tongue only swaps spit with the girl under her.

The blonde squirms around to get her off her body, but her body had been weakened by the surprise kiss by her loved one. Almost all her energy had been zapped.

To some extent, she didn't want her to stop. The fact that she was kissing her crush made her heart feel like exploding. Getting closer to her was her intention for coming afterall.

After a quick few seconds (which felt like an hour to Yomi) Ikaruga broke the kiss and got up. The two's eyes met and the blushed red. They sat up and turned away from each other.

A couple minutes passed. Both their hearts were beating fast as can be. Ikaruga felt her lips, remembering how nice Yomi's felt against hers.

"Yomi….. I'm sorry about what just happened. I promise it was an accident." Ikaruga says apologetically. She turns her head to face Yomi, who to her surprise was next to her with a steamy face.

"Ikaruga…" she says in a misty voice. She jumps on the good shinobi and quickly kisses her again, this time on purpose.

She stops her assault as soon as she commences it, making her sweet kiss only a quick peck on the cheek. The two of them sat there in silence once more. They both stared at each other, Ikaruga bashfully and Yomi passionately. It wasn't a minute before Yomi bound up her courage and…..

"Ikaruga! I love you! Please date me!" She shouts in a spontaneous fashion, which made Ikaruga blush red.

The black haired girl sat there in surprise. "Yomi…..." She says baffled. "What are you saying?"

Yomi leans into her face. "I like you Ikaruga. I want to have a stronger bond with you. I want us to become lovers."

Hearing her say the word "lovers" makes Yomi jump back and looks down embarrassed. "W-w-well lovers might be a bit too strong a term!" She stammers "I mean it is a term that can describe us, but it sounds so stimulating! I want to be closer to you, but I don't think we should rush that. Um…. girlfriends! Being girlfriends sounds more appropriate than lovers! Yes that might do. I want to be your girlfriend." She takes a moment to look at her in the eyes.

"What do you say? Ikaruga?" She asks for a responds in a sweet voice.

Ikaruga looks at Yomi in with a stunned face. She took half a second to take in all of what Yomi had said to her. "Well um…..." She clears her throat "I've never been in a dating relationship with anyone Yomi, so I have really no experience in this sort of thing."

Yomi stares at her.

"But if you'll have me, then I'll happily accept your feelings." She replies with a blush.

Yomi's eyes swell up with tears and they stream down her face. She leans on to the good shinobi's shoulder and rests her head there.

"I love you, Ikaruga." Yomi tells her new girlfriend.

"I love you too, Yomi" Ikaruga replies with the same happy tone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yomi has made her feelings clear. I'm so happy that they ended up. I thought Ikaruga and Yomi were sweet, like a sort of idiot couple (like some of the other girls.)

Now that the other girls are taken care of, Time for Ryobi to steal the spotlight back. The next chapter will feature the last one at the Hanzo home (maybe...)  
Look forward to it.

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you have to say about the story. Thanks, Ciao!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 25: Oppai Ally

"So what is it you wanted?" Katsuragi asks while fondling her green haired friend.

Ryobi sits at Katsuragi's desk while Katsuragi was on her bed and Hikage sat on her lap. Ryobi looks at Katsu with a slight disgust, mainly at how much her breasts jiggled around as she harassed Hikage.

"I wanna have you help me with something." Ryobi states.

"What?" Katsuragi asks.

Ryobi stares at her with a serious expression. She lowers her head to rest on her hands" You love boobs right?"

Katsu stares at her as if she as a stupid question. Like she asked what color the sky was or what 1+1 is. One of those kinds of questions.

"Does this answer your question?" She grabs Hikage's boobs hard in her hands and juggled them all around. Hikage simply sits there mumbling as her face heats up.

"I love tits!" She exclaims proudly. (You have to admire her honesty.)

" **Damn! She really is a boob freak. I was smart to come here today. If I can get her on my side, I can get even more big-tittied hookers even easier with her… skills. Plus, a boob fan like her might get pissed if I try to conquer them all. With her out the way, it can be way easier"**

"Well… that's good to hear," Ryobi smiles at her like a sneaky villan. "How would you like to feel as many boobs as much as you want?"

Katsuragi's ears perk up slightly. "What do you mean? I do that already."

"I think she means without having you being labeled as a pervert and getting punished afterwards." Hikage chimes in.

Both Katsuragi and Ryobi sweatdrop at how blunt Hikage was.

"Y-yeah…. like that basically." Ryobi replies. "All the fun of groping and you don't get in trouble." Ryobi smiles, trying to seem innocent.

"No thanks." Katsu responds quickly and as blunt as Hikage did.

"Huh?" Ryobi stutters caught off guard. "Did…. you say….. no?"

Katsuragi continues fondling her Hikage's breasts "What's the fun in sexual harassment if there isn't a danger. Or at least a surprise."

"Huh?"

"Allow me to explain. The reason I harass girls is to strengthen my bonds with them. I bring out their true emotions when I touch their breasts and I realize their true feelings. Thus bringing us together. Even if they hate me in the process, I enjoy the fact that I get to feel them grow and help the girls become better. Sure I'll get hurt, sure they'll call me a perv, but I do it for the betterment."

… (Silence almost everywhere)

" **What the hell is she saying! That is total bull-shit! She just another perv molesting busty chicks! Don't give me your 'I want to be closer to them' crap!"**

"I thought you were just in it to feel boobs just cuz you like it." Hikage once again states bluntly.

Katsuragi sweatdrops once more. "Yeah, I was just making a bit of that stuff up. Sexual harassment is just my hobby." The blonde says with a goofy smile.

" **What the fuck?!"**

"That said…... I think I should demonstrate how well I am at my trade~" Katsuragi flash steps over to Ryobi and gropes her chest.

But nothing but a disappointed face appears, as well as a sigh. "I forgot your flat as a board. Even if small ones have their charms, they're still kinda lacking."

Ryobi pops a huge vein on her head. She flips the senior Hanzo student on her back, making a thud. She then signal Hikage to come over to her.

"Ow!" the blonde exclaims rubbing her head. "What the hell was that for…..." She stops talking to when she sees Hikage's head between Ryobi's legs and making a slurping and gagging noise.

"What the hell?!" she exclaims

Ryobi moans as Hikage gives her amazing head, yet somehow able to look angry at Katsuragi.

"That's what I can't stand about you busty bitches." Ryobi spoke to her "Just because you've got a little more fat on your chest, you think you're better than any other girl. That's exactly why I'm gonna bag the lot of you, to show small ones rock too."

As she was speaking, Ryobi looks down to see that Katsuragi had taken off hers and Hikage's shirts and smushed Hikage's and her own huge tits on Ryobi's length.

" **What the!?"**

"Hikage, try to get in sync with my movements. Let's see how long she can last."

"Okay." Hikage moves her boobs up and down at the same time as Katsu.

Cum suddenly spurts on of Ryobi's dick and landing on the two girls below her. The brunette pants lightly.

"What the…. Why the heck did you do that?" She asks her.

"For 2 reasons: One,To teach you a lesson. You can't just go sexually harassing girls all willy-nilly. Harassment is an art form that people like me train hard to master. And I'll be damned if you go insulting harassment masters like me with weak molestation."

… (Silence again. Absolutly no words)

"Uhh….You're joking again…. right?" Ryobi says.

"Of course not! I'm totally serious!" The blonde exclaims uptightly and proudly.

Ryobi spends a moment to register Katsuragi's morals "….Whatever. What's the second reason."

Katsu strokes Ryobi's thing. "It's a good chance to improve my sexual harassment skills myself." She licks her head down to the base. Hikage joins in on the licking "And kudos for getting Hikage in on this. But, you're far from getting dozens more breasts with your skill."

"Huh?"

Katsuragi stands up in front of Ryobi with dripping panties. She slowly removes them. The pervy girl places her hot womanhood in front of Ryobi's face.

"I'll teach you from now on." She then proceeds to pull the girl's head into her pussy. Ryobi muffle between the the blonde's lower lips.

Katsu moans lightly. "Soon you'll be a master of sexual harassment." The three girls soon enter a steamy event scene behind closed doors.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ryobi is about to be given some hard and gripping (mostly at her chest) lessons in the art of sexual harassment. And who better than one of the master pervs of Senran Kagura.  
Another threesome enters the works. Ryobi seems enjoy Katsu's teasing, and Hikage, as usual, doesn't really seem to care either way and just went along for the ride.

And **Quick Shout-Out** to **Yuri-chan220.** She's made a bunch of awesome stories I really enjoy. One to mention is **"Asuka and Homura: Engagement to Marriage"** I'm a fan of her works and I hope to see more of hers soon. Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM her on her stories (positive only, if you would)

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you have to say about the story. Thanks Ciao!


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 25.5: Aftermath Confessions

Ryobi as putting her clothes back on, while Katsuragi (who was still naked) was kissing and groping Hikage (who was also naked).

"This was…. fun…..." Ryobi says in a nervous tone. She says in an awkward manner, feeling as how drained her penis was aching and her breasts still had a groping feeling from Katsu's molestation.

"You got that right." Katsu smirks to her, feeling up Hikage at the same time "I'm looking forward to our next lesson. Say next week."

"Sure. See you then." That said, Ryobi leaps out the window and sprints home.

" **Well….. I guess that worked out."**

 _Later that afternoon…._

Homura and her squad begin walking home, leaving Hanzo.

"Where's Hikage?" Mirai asks out loud.

"She is meeting us at home later. Apparently Katsuragi just wouldn't allow her to leave so soon." Haruka answers her.

"Oh… By the way," Mirai points at Homura and Yomi walking in front of them "What do we do about them?"

Homura was walking with a ridiculous grin on her face. She mumbled in a singing voice (which is pretty bad singing, by the way) through her happy go lucky smile. "Asuka is my girlfriend~ We're gonna go on dates~ It's sooooo nice~ I'm in love~"

Yomi was in a more serious state. Her hand was on her chin as she thought deeply. She mumbles to herself as well. "Should I go shopping for some new clothes? I believe Ikaruga likes the color blue, but I do look much prettier in green. Should I buy new underwear too? I do want to look good when I meet her parents. I've met her brother already. Oh dear, does he like me? What to do?"

Haruka sweatdrops at the sight of her two friends.

"I'm sure they'll be fine…. I hope."

 _Meanwhile at Hanzo…._

Asuka laid on her bed with a dazed expression on her face. "Homura-chan and I…. are dating….." A sudden red blush appears on her face as her her lip quivers. She grabs her pillow and squeals like an excited schoolgirl who's senpai finally noticed her.

Meanwhile Ikaruga was in her room sipping tea. However her hand, as well as the rest of her body was shaking slightly. Unfortunately, her nerves were too wound up, thinking about Yomi's confession, to enjoy it properly.

Katsuragi as seeing to it that Hikage would have trouble walking in the morning from the sexy love making they were doing.

Yagyu seemed to be the only one with nothing to excite her blood pressure. Actually the opposite, considering how Mirai perked her up so.

"Mirai is right. I must be more confident in myself and Hibari." Yagyu walks to Hibari's room. To her surprise she finds Hibari completely naked on her bed. Her body was glistening with sweat and she panted with a red, exhausted expression.

"Hibari!" The albino screams out as she passes out from epic nosebleed.

So well for the peace at Hanzo.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thus they made their love known. I hope everyone's enjoyed how I made the Hanzo girls out to be. I plan on showing off some of the other girls too, but remember, Ryobi is the star of the show.

There will be plenty more chapters before the years end, so look forward to it. And if you don't get the chance to read anymore of the upcoming chapters, a message to you all:

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you want to say about the story. Thanks Ciao!


	38. Chapter 38

Yagyu Birthday Chapter:

Yagyu waited outside the cafe in a nice pair of jeans and a black top that reveals her shoulders. She checked her phone to see what time it was.

"Hibari…. where are you?" She thought to herself.

"Hey" a small yet familiar voice calls out to her. Yagyu turns her head around to check her surroundings, but sees no one.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Yagyu looks down to see her fellow eye-patch wearing friend, Mirai.

"Oh, it's you." The taller girl states in a bland voice.

"Don't act like you're annoyed to see me!" The smaller one shouts in spite. "You should be happy I even noticed you all by yourself."

"..." Yagyu ignored her and focuses on the crossword on her phone. Mirai grits her teeth and growls at her. She snatches her hand pulls her into the cafe.

They sit in a booth near the window. Mirai sat on the left while Yagyu sat on the right.

"So tell me," Mirai says trying to calm down "Why were you out all by yourself?"

Yagyu sighs. Normally she would brush off anyone who wasn't Hibari to the side, but since Mirai was so insistent on knowing, she gave in.

"I'm waiting for Hibari." The albino replies.

Mirai's eyes popped. "Oh? I didn't think you two were dating. I saw it coming, but still, I thought you would of made your move later on."

Yagyu blushed a cute red, which was surprising for her. "W-we're not dating! We're just friends! And she's only doing it because it's my birthday!"

Mirai looks at her shock at the word birthday. "Oh! It's your birthday?! That's great!" the loli signals a waitress over to their table.

"What will you have?"

"We'll have two orders of this." She points to a picture on the menu.

The waitress smiles. "Excellent choice." She leaves the two girls.

When she comes back, she was holding a tray of large parfaits. Mirai's eyes sparkled like stars. Yagyu on the other hand was confused.

Mirai takes her spoon and takes a scoop out hers. She smiles brightly taking that first bite. Yagyu simply stared at her with an estranged expression.

"What's the matter?" Mirai asks her. "Don't worry it's my treat. Hurry up and eat."

"...Um….. What is this?" The Hanzo student asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this. Your being so nice. It's out of character for you."

Mirai pops a vein on her forehead. "What the hell does that mean?! Can't I be nice to my friend?!"

Yagyu calmly retorts. "Yes, but I sense that something is up. And not to sound untrusting, but you being nice to me and being so happy is….. unusual."

The loli pops another vein on her forehead. "Shut up! Just eat! I just wanna be nice for once! Be grateful!"

"No! You're -" Yagyu stops to remember who she was talking to.

Mirai wasn't the type to give up easily. She would keep their affair going on till she ate her parfait. Even if it meant forcing it down her throat in the process. She knew giving up was the easier option.

She takes a bite and, surprisingly, she enjoyed it very much. This satisfied Mirai enough to calm her down slightly.

"Geez," Mirai sighs "Being suspicious of your own friends. Can't you just relax. It's your birthday for goodness sake. You should enjoy it with your friends."

"Sorry…. Your right." Yagyu replies.

"I know I am." Mirai lets out a snide remark

Suddenly Yagyu's phone began ringing. She picks it up to find Hibari on the other end of the call.

"Yagyu-chan?"

"Hibari? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm sorry, Yagyu-chan. I got lost on the way to the cafe, but I ran into Haruka-san and she's walking me there now."

"...,,,Oh….." Yagyu made a disgusted face which made Mirai curious to the call (but not enough to stop enjoying her parfait).

"I told her it was okay to eat with us. Is that okay with you?"

"Well…. Actually…." Yagyu turns her head to Mirai, then remembers what the renegade had told her.

"It's fine Hibari. The more, the merrier."

"Okay. We'll be with you in a little bit Yagyu-chan. See you soon."

"Yeah…..See you soon, Hibari." With that, the call ends.

"What was that about? Hibari on her way?" Mirai asks with bits of cream on her face.

"Yes." Yagyu answers her

"Oh… then I should go…." Mirai gets up, but Yagyu grabs her hand to stop her.

"I don't believe that will be necessary." She informs her. "Hibari is inviting a guest. I see no reason why I can't do the same."

Then Mirai saw something she (and many others) had seen before, Yagyu smiling directly at her (with no Hibari in sight).

Mirai chuckles as she sat back down "Well…. if you're begging me, I have no choice. I'll give you the privilege of spending your birthday with me."

Yagyu smiles at her. "Thanks. I'm glad you're here, Mirai."

Probably knowing to Mirai, Yagyu knew that Mirai secretly wanted to be with her friend on her birthday.

* * *

 **A/N:** Mirai and Yagyu spend so quality time together. I like it. They seem like good friends. And Hibari is coming too. Yagyu is going to have a nice Birthday

I hope Yagyu has a cool birthday today (even if I am a little late to say that. Her birthday is on the 23rd).

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you have to say about the story. Thank Ciao! (And Merry almost Christmas Eve)


	39. Chapter 39

Christmas Chapter:

 _We wish you an Oppai Christmas,_

 _We wish you an Oppai Christmas,_

 _We wish you an Oppai Christmas,_

 _And a Happy Boob Year,_

 _Good Shinobi train on_

 _To become Kagura,_

 _As they grow even stronger_

 _Their breasts still get larger,_

 _The Evil girls fight on_

 _To destroy the yoma,_

 _As their stories go on_

 _They learn how to love,_

 _What happens later on_

 _It's a mystery,_

 _But one thing's for sure_

 _We can't wait to see,_

 _We wish you an Oppai Christmas,_

 _We wish you an Oppai Christmas,_

 _We Wish you an Oppai Christmas,_

 _And a Happy Boob Year,_

* * *

 **A/N:** This is just a sort of funny twist on "We wish you a Merry Christmas" I hope you all enjoy it. I hope all of you have an great Christmas.

More chapters before the end of the year And I have a **Special Announcement at the end of the year.**

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you have to say about the story. Thanks, Ciao!


	40. Chapter 40

Mirai's Birthday Chapter:

Mirai wakes up on her special day to a special surprise.

"Happy Birthday, Mirai!" All her renegade friends congratulate her.

"Thank you, guys." Mirai smiles at the sight of her friends smiles (excluding Hikage).

"We all chipped in to get you a special cake with your name on it." Homura informs her. "We can all dig in on it now if you want."

"Sure. I love to cake. Just let me get dressed first." the loli replies.  
So her friends leave the room to have her get out her PJs and into her usual attire.

"I think that might be pretty small on you." Haruka says in the distance. "Well at least it will be soon. Once you use my special gift to you."

Mirai stares at the older girl with curiosity. "What do you mean Haruka-sama?" She halts her clothing change to speak.

"I mean… this." Haruka pulls out a small bottle of a purple substance between her breasts. She hands it to Mirai as well as a change of her own clothes.

"I would like you to go over to Ryobi's to deliver those clothes, if you would be so kind. And I'd like you to drink that once you get there."

"Huh?" Mirai continues to be confused.

"You'll understand in due time. Just get changed and come eat. I'm sure you'll have a fine birthday."

Haruka leaves Mirai in a curious state. Mirai puts on her clothes on while her mind wonders on Haruka's words.

After enjoying a nice, sweet meal with her comrades, Mirai sneaks into Hebijo to deliver the clothes.

Secretly Mirai was excited to see her crush on her birthday. She couldn't wait to see what Ryobi was going to do for her on her day. She might get… "Special Treatment."

"Oh yeah!" Mirai pulls out the bottle Haruka gave her and drinks it. "Haruka-sama will be mad if I don't do as she asks."

Mirai knocks on the door then waits for a moment. For some reason her head felt a bit dizzy, Although it didn't take long for her to figure out why.

Ryobi opens the door. "Oh! Hello…. Mirai?" Ryobi stares at the loli as she stumbles around for a bit and her breathing turns to panting.

"Hello…. Ryobi….sama…. I've come to-" Her words are stopped when she falls to the ground, chest first.

"Mirai!" Ryobi screams out.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appears around Mirai. Her body grows exponentially. So much her own clothes rip off her body, making her naked. Her legs grew long and firm. Her hair grew down to her bottom. And her chest become gigantic G-cups.

"Whoa! Mirai?!" Ryobi stares at how dynamic her friend's change was. Looking at how sexy she was becoming, Ryobi was getting a bit excited.

"Huh?" Mirai mumbles "I feel better now. Guess it was only momentary." She stood up and showed off her body in front of Ryobi. She was notably taller than her by a couple inches.

Ryobi looks at her friend for a good second (which felt like a whole minute to Ryobi). She blushes and pulls the black-haired girl into her bedroom.

"Wah!" Mirai cries out as she is pulled into her room. She stumbles on to her bed as Ryobi closes and locks the door.

"Ryobi-sama?! What are you…...?!" Mirai takes a moment to look at her body to see that she was naked as well as grown. She covers herself then screams slightly.

"Ahhhh-" Ryobi silences the former loli by holding her mouth, while also skillfully groping her breasts. Mirai moans as she feels the twintail's touch.

"Mirai….. You're beautiful…... I can't hold it…..." Ryobi kisses her passionately on her lips. She sticked her tongue inside her mouth and explores it. Mirai enjoyed the new feeling in her new mouth.

Ryobi quickly discards her clothes and starts to play with her friend's body. She starts off by sucking on the buds of the girl's new massive melons.

Mirai moans loudly. Ryobi places her thing between Mirai's legs. She moves her hips around to tease the girl's entrance.

Ryobi looks Mirai in the face. "Happy Birthday Mirai. I'll make you feel extra good today."

"Thank you, Ryobi-sama." Mirai grabs Ryobi's head and pulls her into her newly acquired cleavage. Ryobi motorboats her as she sticks herself inside.

Mirai moans as Ryobi moves in and out of her.

" **Damn! She's bigger and bustier than before. She's not as tight as before, but her pussy still kicks ass! I'm gonna make her moan all night tonight!"**

She pumps into her with all her might. She sucks on Mirai's nipples while charging into her. Mirai blushes at Ryobi's lips on her.

"Mirai! I love your insides! I'm gonna cum in you!" Ryobi exclaims to her

"Me too! Cum in me Ryobi-sama! I want you to give me a hot birthday load!" Mirai bucks her hips to match Ryobi's.

Ryobi pushes into Mirai till she was full in her. She screams loudly as she came into her.

"Ahhhhh!" Ryobi fulls Mirai up with her juices.

"Ohhhhh!" Mirai yells at her as she clenches down on her penis.

Mirai pants out as Ryobi lays on top of her. A huge puff of smoke appears from Mirai again.

" **Huh?"**

Mirai's body shrunk back to the normal state it usual was. She was a loli once again.

"Huh? What happened?" Mirai looks at her body. She looks at her breasts and sighs sadly. "I'm… small…."

Ryobi looks at her. "What the heck…. How did this happen?" She asked albeit it too late.

"Well…. Haruka-sama gave me a potion as a gift. I didn't know it would make me like that. And when we had… done that, I guess it's effects ran out."

"That sounds possible. Considering it's Haruka's stuff we're talking about." Ryobi replies.

Mirai looks down at how her dream body was gone. To her surprise, Mirai felt the warmth of Ryobi's body onto hers. Ryobi pushed the girl down on her back, kissed her and pushes back into her snatch.

"Even if your small, Your body is amazing! I could cum at least ten times over!" Ryobi states.

"Ryobi-sama….."

Ryobi flashes a playboy smile at her. "I'll be sure to make you feel good today. Happy Birthday~" Ryobi moves her hips.

Mirai hugs her as they make love. She smiles happily as she feels her crush make her feel pleasure.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know I'm late. Feel free to yell at me in a private message or something. Believe me I'm disapointed in myself for missing Mirai's birthday too (It was on the 28th). :(  
Mirai is so cute! She's my 2nd favorite, after Ryobi. I love lolis! (And no haters out there, That does not make me a pedophile. I simply love cute things). I hope she had an awesome birthday with all her loved ones.

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you have to say about the story. Thanks Ciao!


	41. Chapter 41

Yumi's Birthday Chapter:

"Yumi, the shinobi of justice, will show you the power of goodness." The Gessen leader exclaims as she strikes her "heroic" pose (one of her hands was on her hips while the other was pointed out in front of her).

"…. Wow Yumi…. That was cool…" Shiki looks at her with a strained smile. The blonde claps her hands as well as the other members on the elite squad.

"That was indeed, very interesting." Yozakura comments as well. Murakumo remained silent, but clapped her hands. Minori smiles happily at her leader with her usual innocent smile.

"That was so cool, Yumi-chan!" Minori says cheerfully.

"Thank you all for buying my this amazing outfit. I love it." Yumi says with a satisfied smile. Her dress was light blue with a white on it. It had a short frilly skirt as well as a light blue bow and a pair of white gloves the blue eyed girl was wearing.

"I wanna try! I want try!" the young childish girl of the group shouts as she bounces up and down.

"Sure. Come here Minori and I will show you the proper technique." Yumi states.

"Yay!" Minori runs up to Yumi gets into position. Yumi makes slight adjustments on her slightly by moving her hands hips and legs in the right positions.

"Minori, the shinobi of justice, will…. will….. something…. goodness." Minori attempts to copy Yumi's catchphrase (and fails in the most adorable way ever).

"You, totes, get a A for effort Minori." Shiki comments.

"I agree" Murakumo, Yumi, and Yozakura say in unison by some coincidence. Minori smiles at her being praised.

Shiki stands up "I think I'll give it a try." She hands her phone to Murakumo "Be sure to record it for me Kumo-chi. I wanna use it for my blog later~"

Murakumo starts recording her blonde friend. Shiki gets into the same pose as Minori and Yumi were in.

"Shiki, the shinobi of justice, will, like, show you the power of goodness."

Murakumo quickly shuts off her phone and sets it to the side. Yozakura stares at the blonde with a strained grin.

"Why'd you do that Kumo-chiiii!" Shiki pouts to her.

"I am sorry Shiki, but I can't do that. For whatever reason, I can't bring myself to record this for you. It just…. seems wrong to see have you post this in a place for everyone to see you."

A bit of silence filled the room from Murakumo's choice of words (which made Shiki make a light blush).

Yozakura raises her hand. "Um….. Yumi….. I'd like to try as well."

"I believe I should try too at this point" Murakumo adds in.

The short haired girl walks up to Yumi and the tall one goes up to Shiki. Yumi get Yozakura into the pose, making the second year blush from having her body touched. Murakumo was making Shiki blush from having her get her into position.

"Yozakura, the shinobi of justice, will show you the power of goodness."

"Murakumo, the shinobi of justice, will show you the power of goodness."

"Ohhhh~" Minori and Shiki exclaim as they clap for their comrades near perfect performance.

Yumi claps for them as well "That was impressive you two." She sits down on a chair.

Shiki's eyes perk up as an idea pops in her head. She grabs all the other members of her squad excluding Yumi.

They mumble so she doesn't hear, which makes her curious about their conversation.

They all line up in front of her.

"Minori"

"Shiki"

"Murakumo"

"Yozakura"

They all get into the pose Yumi was doing. "We, the best friends of Yumi, wish you a Happy Birthday!"

Yumi's eyes sparkle in happiness. She smiles happily at her comrades.

"Thank you, everyone."

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Birthday to Yumi. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted Yumi to have a great birthday with all her closest friends. I'm sure her grand father is watching over her and the others and smiling as happy as can be.

 **Now for a Big Announcements:** First, I want to say that school will be starting back up soon, So I'll only be able to post every 7- 10 days again (or less).

Next, I realize that the story has gotten a bit off the rails. I wanted to show off all the girls in the series (as well as the pairings) and I haven't shown enough attention to Ryobi's rebellions on big boobs. Don't worry though! I don't plan on making the story do a sudden 180 and erase some of the girl's pairings for story sake, they just won't get as much attention as Ryobi from now on. But I honestly still want to show of the other girls as well as Ryobi.

 **Sooooooooo~~~ I've decided I will be writing a series of one-shots showing off all the girls** individually and not just Ryobi as the star. Everyone will have a story (Maybe even the girls from the New Wave series). I hope you all look forward to it. I'll try to post chapters as soon as possible.

Now that that's over, Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me about what you think about the story. Have a Happy New Year, Ciao!


	42. Sorry

_**To those who are wondering why I haven't posted Sayuri/Jasmine and Homura's Birthday chapters, I'm sorry to say that they will be delivered late.**_

 _ **As sad as I am to say it, I'm having trouble with my stories lately. So I'm going to be putting the stories off for a while until I can fix my troubles. I'll try to look at others works in order to find some inspiration. I hope you all understand.**_

 _ **On the Plus side, I PROMISE to deliver the Birthday stories I've missed AND I'll deliver at least 3 extra stories AS WELL as the first one-shot for you all to enjoy. AND I'll try my hardest to get the stories back by the end of January. So look forward to it.**_

 _ **And I must apologize to you all and I hope to see you all again soon.**_


	43. Chapter 43

Sayuri/Jasmine's Birthday Chapter:

"Haaaa!" A….. modestly aged grandmother groans in the sun. She lays on a lawnchair (Or sun chair I guess, since she was lying on the beach.)

"Nothing is better than relaxing alongside the beach." Sayuri says out loud "Although This sun does feel strange on my skin. Hmmm…."

Deciding to cheat her own elderly, She transforms into her younger persona, Jasmine (Big slap to old age).

"Shinobi Tenshin!" A puff of smoke forms around her. Her arms and legs get longer and her chest expands immensely. Sadly that wasn't the case for her bathing suit.

Jasmine sighs at how uncomfortably tight her one piece was.

"Well this won't do. I better change." Having said that, she drops a smoke bomb on the ground and covers herself in smoke.

She starts stripping in the cloud and changing into a yellow bikini. Although she could of done this without using the smoke bomb since she was the only one on the beach at the time (Almost as though to keep away peeping eyes from beyond the fourth wall).

She goes for a walk into the shack on the beach. She occasionally took some stretches. She bends down, causing some of her bottom to devour her bikini trunks. Her breasts jiggle slightly with every step she took.

She finally reaches her destination, the training grounds she and the other girls used. She sees a new wooden dummy set in place with a small note attached.

She reads it.

 _Dear Jasmine,_

 _We decided to build you a new dummy for you to use for your birthday. We hope you like it._

 _-Renka_

"Awww. Those girls…." She takes a good look at the dummy and notices that the face is in the shape of a certain elderly legendary shinobi.

"Fufufu. I'm going to enjoy this." She immediately starts hitting it with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey Everyone! I'm back in action! I'm glad to say I'm back to see you all and I'm going to be for a while. I've missed you all and I hope you did the same.

First things first, 1 reasons why I've this chapter is so short. I've never played Estival Versus, so I don't know much about Sayuri (or Jasmine if you want to call her). I hope I got her right. If I didn't, please tell me so I can fix her next time.

Next, I can't upload all the new chapters I've written because of some issues in them I'll fix. But they'll be up with in the week. By the way, some new stuff will be one-shots and not in Ryobi's Rebellion, just to say that.

So again I'm happy to be back. I've got a lot of new ideas that can make the story better. I hope you guys are as happy to see them as I am to upload them.

After a long time, Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you wanted to say about the story. Thanks, Ciao!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 26: Neglect

Ryobi sits and enjoys her lunch. Nearby Miyabi and Imu were sitting together and feeding each other their meals. Ryobi wanted to gag at the sight honestly

" **Seriously, just go in the room and bang each other already."**

Ryobi looks around the classroom and sees an empty desk. Ryona's empty desk.

" **Where she gone to?"** Ryobi asked herself that. At that same time, her cell phone beeped. on the screen showed a new message from her sibling.

 _Ryobi-chan, come to my room. I want to show you something._

"What the heck? What does she want?" Although she asked that questions, Ryobi gave little concern for what her sister wanted. Or what she was going to do.

She leaves her desk and goes to Ryona's room. When she gets there, a small smirk lures up on her face.

" **Now that I think about, I have been banging this broad. It's about time I made that bitch my bitch!"**

Ryobi opens the door and is introdued to a crying Ryona. "Ryobi-chan…..."

"What the?"

"Ryobi-chan! Help me! I'm so lonely!" The sobbing blonde murmurs with tears streaming down her face.

"Whoa! What the hell is wrong with you?! Get off me you mutt!"

"Ryobi-chan has been so cold to me! You've been so busy playing with other girls that you forgot to play with me! It's so unfair! Too mean!"

" **Huh?! Well…. now that she mentions it, I haven't been sleeping with her as much as usual. I'm normally doing it to with Haruka or Mirai or Miyabi when Imu isn't around. I'm even been giving it to Hikage from time to time. But not her. Hmmm…."**

Ryobi pushes her off and lays her on the climbs on top of her and rips off her clothes.

"Ryobi-chan?!" Ryona crys out puzzled.

"Shut your trap!" Ryobi responds "You right! I have't been doing you enough. Now that I haven't I bet you think your hot stuff now. Huh?!"

Ryobi grabs hold of Ryona's nipples and twists them hard. "Kyaaahh!"

"Time I showed you who's boss!" Ryobi grab hold of Ryona's hair and pulls her to her pelvis. She stuffs her penis down her throat.

Ryobi moans as Ryona muffles on her dick. She moves her head by her hair up and down on her penis.

"Mmmh~ That's it! Wrap your tongue around my dick you bitch. I'll make you swallow a huge load right down your throat."

Ryona moves her tongue on Ryobi's penis. Tears slowly drip down her face.

"Haaa~ Here it comes~" Ryobi pulls Ryona down all the way to her base. She explodes inside the blonde's mouth and penetrates down her throat.

"Aaaahh!" Ryobi reaches her orgasm and lets go of Ryona. She falls down on her back with small trace of cum in her mouth.

Ryobi lays down on the side of her. She grabs a hold of her sister's huge breasts and suckles on them.

"Kahhh~ Ryobi-chan is teasing me again. I'm so happy." Ryona says with a smile.

"Of course. I may fool around with all the other bitches around her, but you are my dog. I have to make sure you don't get lonly." Ryobi says groping and massaging her sister's chest.

Ryona sits up and sits down on Ryobi's waist, inserting her penis in her anus.

"Ryobi-chan, I love you. Please bully me as much as you can."

Ryobi smirks "I love you too. I planned on it."

The two then start another of their long awaited lovemaking sessions.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ryona is back on display. I like the sisterly dinamic between Ryobi and Ryona (And I'm looking forward to seeing Ryoki's relationship too when I see Estival Versus).

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me about anything you want to say about the story. Thanks, Ciao!


	45. Chapter 45

Homura Birthday Chapter:

Homura hums to herself as she waits by the tree in the park. She hums in bit of a more cheerful tone than usual.

"Homura-chan!" Asuka calls out her name while running towards her. She was wearing a light green sundress that ran down to her knees, and up top showed off a it of her cleavage.

The brunette walks up to her. "Sorry I'm a little late. I was having trouble picking out a dress this morning." She chuckles as she explains her tardiness.

"It's okay," Homura replies "I just got here myself honestly. You look really cute in that outfit."

"Really? You think so? I'm so happy to hear that." Asuka spins around in her dress to show it off to the ladder. "I wore it just it just for your special day today."

Homura chuckles slightly at Asuka's last comment.

The two start walking together. Asuka links her arm onto Homura's, making them both happy.

"So what do you have planned for today?" Asuka asks.

"I was thinking we just walk around for a bit, and later catch a movie or something. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan, but first….." Asuka points her finger to a nearby crepe stand "Wanna grab a snack to eat?"

"Sure."

They both get their own crepes. Homura gets one with a blueberry flavor while Asuka eats a strawberry flavor.

"Hmmm~ These look delicious. Right Homura-" Asuka stops and looks at her girlfriend's face to see it covered in bits of cream and the wrapper from the crepe with nothing but crumbles on it.

"Hmm?" Homura looks at the brunette and speaks with some food still in her mouth. "What's up Asuka?"

The good shinobi giggles. "You've got creme on your face silly." Asuka points out her index finger wipes the cream off Homura's mouth and puts it in her own, causing Homura to blush.

"Tasty~" Asuka says with her own bit of embarrassment.

The tanned girl leans her head down and takes a bite out of Asuka's food. Some bits of the cream getting on both of them.

"Ohhh, Homura-chan! What'd you eat my crepe for?!" She says with a pouty face.

"It's your own f-fault! You ate some of mine! so I ate yours! It's only fair."

Blushing lightly, the girl comes up with a retort. "But look at what happened to my dress!" She shows some cream on her.

"Grrr! Fine! I'll fix it!" Homura pulls out her handkerchief and starts wiping down Asuka's body.

She starts down on her legs and goes up. Asuka's face turns red at her special person touching her body. Homura was the same feeling up her girlfriend's soft body.

She reaches the brunette's bust. Homura gulps at the sight of white cream on her cleavage, making it seem like a erotic scene.

Unconsciously her head slowly leans down with her tongue extended. She licks the cream on top of the girl's supple skin.

"Ahhh~" Asuka moans out. "H-Homura-chan….. What are you…. Ohhh~"

Homura quickly snaps out of her trance and raises her head to make eye contact with Asuka, who was blushing a crimson red and covering her chest.

Homura realizes what she had done. She immediately bows her head to Asuka.

"I'm sorry, Asuka," She immediately apologizes after bowing "I didn't mean to do it! I was just getting the cream off you! Honest! But then I say your chest and the cream and I…. But I swear I didn't mean to do anything weird to you."

"Homuraaaaa!" Asuka grabs her hand and pulls her along. She links on to the tanned girl, making her chest make contact.

"Uh… Are you mad?"

Asuka pouts her face as the two walk together. "I don't like how you were so sudden with me." She clenches on to her girlfriend's arm. She blushes when she makes eye contact with her. "You have to wait later for us to do that sort of thing."

Homura blushes when she sees her girlfriend's adorable expression. "A-alright…... We can wait, Asuka."

Asuka smiles at Homura.

"But hopefully it could be sooner than later" Homura mumbles under her breathe for Asuka to not here.

* * *

 **A/N:** What a nice birthday gift for Homura. A nice date out with her girlfriend. I honestly wanted to to do something more sexy for you guys (and Homura), but nothing came to mind. I think I might make up for it in the future.

And before I forget. I forgot to mention that Sayuri/Jasmine's birthday was January 1st and Homura's is the 3rd.

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me with anything you want to say about the story. Thanks, Ciao!


	46. Chapter 46

"Ahhhh~ That's it!" Ryobi screams out in pleasure. "Keep moving your tits just like that!"

Ryobi was laying on her bed while 2 of her seniors rubs her lower body with their massive breasts.

"It feels so hot between them. Like it's gonna melt." Miyabi states. The albino leans her head down on to the head of Ryobi's growth.

Imu stares at her beloved with a small grin. "Miyabi is being so sexy. It almost makes me forget that I'm doing such things to my worthless kouhai." She shakes her breast so that they were touching both Miyabi's face and Ryobi's dick.

"Mmmmmh! Your sucking so much… my boobs feel funny" Murasaki moans as Ryobi sucks on her breasts while getting teased.

Ryobi moans louder from the 3 girls great performance on her. Nearby screams of equal lust came from a certain blonde haired heterochromatic.

"Kyaaaaah~" Ryona moans out, laying on all fours on the floor. "Rin-sensei! Step on me more! Bully me and tease my body!"

"No problem," Rin speaks out. "I have no problem showing no mercy to such a naughty girl like you. You're lucky we all agreed to doing this for your birthdays today." The teacher proceeds by stepping on her student's bottom with her sharp heel. The heel digs its way into Ryona's crotch.

"Ohhh! God! I'm about to cum! Get ready for my load bitches!" Ryobi says. Miyabi lifts up her head so that she was licking the brunette's tip. Imu joins in on the licking, having both their tongues touch themselves and their kouhai.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ryobi's back arches slightly and she explodes on to the girl's faces and the top of their breasts.

"Haaa….." Miyabi places her fingers on top of her breasts and licks the semen off her finger. "So hot….. and tangy…."

Imu's eyes pop at her lover in such a lewd position. She jumps on to her with a load of zeal. She lays on top of her and licks Ryobi's essence off her buxom body.

"Imu! Your being so sudden! Ahhh!"

"Miyabi. You're so irresistable. I don't wanna hold back. I need a release." They kiss sweetly.

Imu feels a sudden touch coming from the back of them. Ryobi adjusted herself so that she was in between the girls rubbing pussies. She slowly moves her hips to excite them.

"Woof! Woof!" Ryona barks like a dog. Rin had stuck 2 vibrators inside her holes, one in her anus and one in her snatch.

"Wow. You're really going all out. You're juices are completely dripping out." Rin says with a smirk on her face. She sits on top of the masochist's stomach and pulls on her hard, erect nipples.

"Woof! Woof Woof! Kyah!"

" **What a stupid dog. I'll be sure to have her later myself today. But for now, I'm enjoying this orgy~"**

Murasaki sits up and presses her breast against the back of Ryobi. "Hey…. don't leave me out…. I wanna play too."

"Hmph! Uppity bitch aren't you," Ryobi responds with a snark. "Why don't you eat out my holes down below. And while you're at it, do my balls too."

Murasaki does as she is recommended and goes down on Ryobi. She looks at how her pussy and anus were throbbing and her balls were sagging.

She rubs her tongue against the brunette's parts, making her moan in turn.

"Hmmm~ That's it. Just keep doing that. While I enjoy myself here." Ryobi proceeds by penetrating into her green haired sempai.

Ryobi bucks her hips and makes Imu moan out. "Ohhh! I can feel it Miyabi! She's inside my pussy! Hmmm!" Imu leans down and kisses her lover's lips.

"Imu…. your body is stirring up mine…. It feel so amazing…" Miyabi mumbles in her oragasmic high state of being.

Pulling out of Imu, Ryobi inserts her length in Myabi's dripping womanhood. The albino moans inside Imu's mouth as they kiss. Murasaki feel some of the slosh from the intense love making drip on her face, which she proceeds to lick of herself as well as Ryobi's testicales.

This pattern continued of Ryobi alternating between the holes of her two upperclassmen and having another lick her holes and her nuts.

"Woof! Ruff! Ruff!" Ryona pants like a dog as her holes overflow with love juices. "Rin-sensei! It's too amazing! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

"Go ahead. Let me see your O face you dirty girl." Rin adjust the vibrators inside the blonde.

" **Now that you mention it I'm gonna lose it too."**

"Alright Murasaki! I'm about to cum! Get ready for it. I'm cumming in you little whore mouth."

Ryobi takes out of her sempais and stuffs her dick down Murasaki's throat. Her hot semen explodes in her mouth and slides down her throat. Murasaki muffles with the huge girth in her mouth.

"Kyaaaahhh!" Ryona screams out in pleasure as she achieves her climax. Some of her breast milk squirts out as she cums, which her teacher licks and drinks off her.

Rin gets off Ryona and kisses her. "Looks like you two are happy." she says with a sly smile.

The two twins look at each other with satisfied expressions on their faces. They were in complete bliss from all of the sexy shenanigans with their friends.

And they were only going to get happier from it. (Especially Ryobi)

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Birthday, Ryobi and Ryona (January 19th to be percise)! These girls deserved a great big Happy Birthday gift from me. And what better than to have them have a orgy with their closes comrades. Not to mention their teacher being a total S. I liked how it worked out, but I honestly think it could have been better (please don't hate me).

Be sure to Comment, Review, and PM me about what you think about how the story is going. Thanks, Ciao!


	47. Update

Sorry Everyone But I want to make a announcement.

1. **I will not continue this series any longer**

I haven't had anything interesting going on for this and I do not wish to continue it any longer. My apologies but that is the truth.

2\. I will be working on other works, but rarely standard series. Mainly one-shots of multiple series of anime. So you may look forward too that.

But I do hope you all can look forward to what I do in the future.

See ya guys. Ciao


End file.
